Memory of a Dream
by MysteryM
Summary: Hermione Granger always knew, deep down, she was going to die. She had known ever since the day her dad had sat her down and told her the reason he was so worn and exhausted. She wants to end the war before she dies, but could she find something more?
1. Prologue

Hi, I had this Idea and I wanted to know what you thought of this prologue. If you like it I plan to do a long story spanning, if I can, about 40/50 chapters. **

* * *

Prologue**

Hermione Granger always knew, deep down, she was going to die. She had known ever since the day her dad had sat her down and told her the reason he was so worn and exhausted.

She had known since she was ten. She had decided then to savour life and make her mark on the world before she had to leave it. And make her mark she did.

At the age twenty two she had graduated from Hogwarts with her best friends and highest grades in Hogwart's history. Not only that, but she and the boys had flown past Auror training with some of the highest marks, finishing it in only 2 years instead of three.

Of course that was before they were forced to go into hiding when their greatest asset and leader, Albus Dumbledore, had fallen deathly ill. His body was failing, finally reaching it's limit. Hermione became his protégé and when he passed she was named Leader of the Order.

That was two years ago and Hermione had turned the Order around. They had a number of spies within Voldemort's ranks, including, shockingly, Draco Malfoy and Lucius Malfoy.

Everything was going well, until three months before. That was when Hermione knew her fate was sealed. The only thing she could hope for was to finish this war before she passed.

* * *

Please Read and Review. I wonder if anyone can figure out why she is dying. Please let me know if you think I should write more, also the pairings.

1. HG x DM

2. HG x SS

3. HG x HP

4. HG x SB

5. HG x RL

6. Other (Let me know. I don't do Ron. I love the cannon pairing, but I can't write him so well. Plus he's often a git.)

7. HG x SB x RL (I was curious about writing one like this. I think it could be interesting and exploring Pureblood history or something).


	2. Chapter 1: Misson

The first chapter of Memory of a Dream. Pairing is HG x RL x SB x SS and there is an Evil Ginny. But there is a reason for all this and it will be explained. Enjoy :D**

* * *

Chapter One**

**Mission**

It was a crisp spring night with a clear sky and a half full moon that hung amongst the stars. All was silent, apart from the occasional hoot of an owl and rustle of the wind.

"How long do we have to be out here?" A voice asked. "I'm tired and hungry." It whined.

There was the sound of a slap.

"Ow! What'd you do that for? It hurts." The voice complained.

"I'd suggest you keep quiet lest our esteemed leader hits you again." Another, deeper, voice replied.

"You wouldn't do that, would you?" The first voice said with a amusement in the tone.

Another slap was heard.

"What the hell!"

"Told you." The second voice said smugly.

"Lucius, Draco. Quiet or I'll hit you both." A female voice scolded firmly, a silent glare sent through the dark.

"Mione, remind us again why you thought it would be a good idea to bring the Malfoys?" A masculine voice to right of the female's asked in a joking tone.

"I have no idea Harry." The female sighed.

"Because we're charming, handsome and you wanted to grope…" The first voice began.

"You finish that sentence, Ferret." The female voice growled warningly. "Now will you shut up or do I have to make you?"

"You wouldn't." The first voice said. There was a pause. "Yeah you would."

"Good one, Hermione." A new voice chuckled.

"That applies to you too Ron. Need I remind you we're on a mission? The others have managed to keep quiet."

Only the animals could see the figures crouched in the shadows and grass watching a stone cottage avidly, wands in their hands.

One was a slender woman with a knowledgeable look in her dark eyes, her slightly bushy curls pulled into a ponytail. To her right was a green eyed man with glasses, scruffy black hair and a scar hidden beneath the fringe. Beside him was a lanky red haired man with blue eyes and freckles across his nose. On the other side of the woman were two near identical men. The older had longer hair and a slightly squarer jaw than the younger.

Suddenly the door of the cottage opened and the group sank even further into the grass.

One of the black robed figures wiped what looked like tomato sauce, but the group strongly suspected it wasn't, off of a silver mask he held in his hand.

"Oi, MacInrow. How was your Muggle?" The second robed figure leered darkly.

"Good Salzini, for a Muggle, and she screamed so nicely when I killed her." The first figure, MacInrow, smirked.

The two men laughed.

The second figure, Salzini, turned. "We ought to wait for the new recruits. Might have to gather themselves." He chuckled.

"Did you see the Parkinson girl's face?" MacInrow smirked.

The door opened once more and three more figures left the cabin. One was shorter than the rest and her black bob could be seen, along with her pale face.

"Alright Parkinson?" MacInrow hollered.

The girl, Pansy Parkinson, looked rather ill but seemed to pull herself together a bit. "Fine." She replied strongly.

The boy next to her, also robed, slapped her on the shoulder, making her gag. "She's Parkinson. The ice queen of Hogwarts."

Deep within the grass, a pink haired woman nudged the man beside her. He nodded his sandy head and shared a look with the dark haired man next to him. They smirked before cupping their hands around their mouths and letting out very clear, realistic howls. Answering each other as they did so. A signal.

The third trainee froze. "Goyle, is that a wolf?" He whispered to the large boy beside him.

MacInrow and Salzini's eyes narrowed, looking around. "Bracken, quiet! Something's not right."

"Hmm, you know you might want to listen to him." A smooth, female voice sneered from behind them.

The group spun round to see the imposing figure of the Leader of the Order of the Phoenix, Hermione Granger, standing behind them. She was smirking and had her wand pointed at them.

MacInrow grabbed Bracken's arm and touched his wand to the mark. At once, several pops echoed around them and three more cloaked figures appeared.

Lights began to fly around the clearing, spells upon spells being fired from both friend and enemy.

The group of Order Members began to team up. Harry went with Ron, Draco with Hermione, Lucius with Tonks, Sirius with Remus and many more pairs began to form.

They stood back to back fighting with everything they had. Draco let out a triumphant cry as he stunned Goyle from behind.

"Well done." Hermione praised. "Don't let it go to your head. Remember what happened last time?"

Draco winced. He had stunned a Deatheater on another mission and had been celebrating when he was hit with a slicing hex. It was lucky that Kingsley was close by and could slap a portkey on him.

"Point taken."

Hermione grabbed Draco and pulled him so they ducked as a decidedly green spell shot over their heads.

Draco shot her a thankful smile and Hermione just nodded. No words were needed.

Harry and Ron fought their way over to the pair. "What's the objective?" Harry yelled.

Hermione sent a slicing hex at another Deatheater, causing them to fall to the floor. "Grab as many as you can. Once they're down, slap a portkey on them. Tonks already put a Portkey on Goyle."

Ron yelped and began patting his hair which was singed and smoking as a spell shot over his head. "That was close."

"Look out!" Harry yelled, pushing both Hermione and Draco to the floor as a Bombarda exploded the earth where they had been standing.

Hermione gave a wry smile before leaping up and sending a particularly nasty spell back at the curser.

Knowledge and wisdom was not the only thing Albus Dumbledore had gifted her with when he died. He had gifted her with a lifetime of work on various curses he was making and spells. He was nearly finished them, so Hermione completed them for him. It was one of these she had used. It made a person become dazed and confused before reducing their minds to that of a child's for about 5 hours.

The stumbling, child like Deatheater was an adequate distraction and the Order began to fire more and more spells off while he distracted the other Deatheaters.

Hermione caught sight of Pansy Parkinson standing in the middle of the battlefield, terror written all over her pretty face. She quickly sent a stunner and Pansy fell to the floor.

Hermione placed a portkey to the former Slytherin's robe and watched as the girl was whisked away to the Headquarters.

"Granger!"

Hermione turned to see another of their recruits, Blaise Zabini, supporting a badly bleeding Susan Bones. It made her more aware.

Her eyes began to scan her team. She quickly noted how many of her side were injured. If she had thought the Deatheaters had more casualties than them, she was wrong.

For every two Deatheaters, there were just as many Order Members injured. Not all of them had been injured by Deatheaters.

The battle was frenzied so it was highly likely they had been hit by friendly fire.

Hermione lifted her wand and sent her Patronus, long since changed from the gambolling Otter to a large, fiery Phoenix, into the sky. "Retreat!" She cried.

Everyone grabbed their injured comrades and apperated to the Headquarters, which now resided with Hogwarts itself. The war had escalated too far and after the Golden Trio had graduated, Voldemort had stormed it.

That year's Defence teacher had been killed along with a lot of students. Many of the parents withdrew their children and after Professor Dumbledore died, Hogwarts was forced to shut.

But the Castle had accepted Hermione has it's new owner and so had Fawkes. So Hermione had kept it open as home for the Order and a school for any of those who still wished to be taught. Only after intensive tests to ensure loyalty to the light, of course.

It was now home to 80 students with 30 Gryffindors, 20 Ravenclaws, 20 Hufflepuffs and 10 Slytherins. The Slytherins belonged to the families in hiding in the castle.

The Zabinis' youngest, Zara, was a second year Slytherin and their youngest Son, Adrian, was in sixth year. Accompanying them was Millicent Bullstrode's little brother, Clay, who was in second year. Millicent had been killed at Graduation along with her parents. Clay had become Orphaned and come to live it Hogwarts. They were only a few of the students living there.

The prisoners were put in the dungeons, in the cells that were hidden deep within the depths. Speaking of whom.

"Hermione, they're ready." Blaise reported, giving a slight smile to the Leader of his side.

Hermione nodded. "Thank you Blaise."

She strode past him, the black robes and had changed into upon arrival swishing behind, much like a not so loved former Potions Master. But the Phoenix that flew over and landed on her shoulder as they passed through the atrium of the Castle made her image even more imposing.

Blaise shivered. He would hate to be interrogated by her. The raw power she exuded as enough to make his hair stand on end.

Hermione pushed open the doors to the interrogation room, making the doors bang open and the prisoner jump. She slid into the chair placed opposite the first prisoner, Pansy Parkinson, and looked deep in the scared girl's icy blue eyes.

"What do you want from me?" Pansy squeaked.

"Let's start with something easy. What's your name?" Hermione drawled.

"Pansy Parkinson." Pansy replied. Her eyes widened. "You drugged me!"

* * *

Please Read and Review. I hope you enjoyed it and I now have it all planned out. There are 41 chapters and an epilogue.


	3. Chapter 2: Interrogation

Wow, I was expecting writers block to hit. That was lucky. Anyway, here is the next chapter. **

* * *

Chapter Two**

**Interrogation**

Hermione leant back in her chair. "So you did pay attention in Potions." She mused.

Pansy nodded meekly. "You know it won't work on Goyle."

Hermione leaned forward and rested her head in her hands. "Oh? Do tell."

"Everyone in the Dark Lord's ranks has been made immune to Veritaserum. The trainers teach us to break the influence." Pansy replied, the monotone edge caused by the Veritaserum still underlying her voice as she spoke.

"Everyone but you. Why is that?" Hermione tilted her head.

Harry, Ron, the Malfoys and the last two Marauders watched from the next room via a spell.

"She's creepy when she's like that." Sirius shuddered.

"I thought you weren't scared of anything." Remus teased him.

"I'm scared of nothing but baldness and Hermione." Sirius amended, fiddling with his silky soft hair.

"Big girl." Ron muttered.

Sirius glared and sent a small stinging hex at the youngest Weasley son. "I heard that. Dog's hearing remember."

"Then maybe you just heard what Pansy said then." Draco snapped, shocked at what he had heard.

"It explains a lot." Lucius mused.

"What does?" Sirius whined.

"It does?" Harry asked.

Lucius nodded gravely.

"Pansy was never normal. Never a sheep like the rest of us." Draco agreed.

"Wait, Parkinson's a sheep? What did I miss?" Sirius had a confused look on his face.

Hermione's eyes widened as she stared at the girl in front of her. "What did you just say?"

"I am not immune because my parents put me under the Imperious curse, forcing me to take the mark, and wouldn't let me do the training for fear I would tell someone." Pansy repeated.

"Tell me, Pansy, would like revenge?" Hermione asked casually.

"More than anything." Pansy replied, completely serious due to the Veritaserum that was still in effect.

"How would you like to become a spy? For the Order?" Hermione studied the girl carefully.

"You'd trust me that much?" Pansy gasped, shocked.

"After some training so you're ready, yes." Hermione gave a small smile at her ex-enemy.

"I would be honoured." Pansy grinned. "Where do I sign?"

Back in the room, all of the men's' eyes were widened in shock. "I never saw that coming." Harry admitted.

"Looks like Snape's not our only spy." Sirius agreed.

"What are you watching?" Tonks asked as she entered the room. "Do we have to take care of her?"

"Nope. We have a new spy." Remus grinned.

"Awesome!" Tonks cried, her pink hair turning yellow at her excitement at welcoming another woman into the fold.

"So what about Goyle?" Lucius reminded them, sneering in disgust at the thought of the oaf.

"I have an idea on how to handle that." Hermione told them as she walked in behind them, surprising them all.

"Oh?" Ron frowned.

Hermione tapped her nose, smirking. "First things first, Tonks can you take Pansy and introduce her to some of the other new recruits?"

"Right away, Boss." Tonks replied cheekily, mock saluting the younger woman.

Hermione rolled her eyes and motioned for Tonks to go about the duty she was set.

The Auror skipped out of the room and waltzed into the room where Pansy was being held.  
"Come on, Pans. Time to get you settled in." Tonks breezed.

Pansy stared at the woman. Only her friends had ever called her Pans, and she was lacking in those nowadays.

Tonks frowned. "What? Is my skin blue? I do that sometimes, by accident. When I'm excited sometimes I lose control of my powers." She looked down at her arms.

"No, it's just…you called me Pans." Pansy replied.

Tonks looked relieved. "Oh that. Do you not like it? I can call you Pansy if you want."

"No! No. Only my friends have ever called me that."

"Oh, well now we're your friends. You're on our side and everyone on our side is a friend." Tonks chuckled, slinging an arm around the younger girl's shoulders.  
"Thanks. I think I could like it here." Pansy admitted, blushing. "It already feels like home."

Gregory Goyle had been pushed forcefully into a chair in the interrogation room, bound to a chair. He was currently trying to break it with brute strength.

The door opened and he paused to see Draco and Hermione entering the room. Hermione took the seat opposite and looked at him.

"What's your name?" She asked.

Goyle laughed in her face and spat at her. "That won't work on me. The Dark Lord trained us to be immune."

Hermione's face darkened. She pulled out her wand and pointed it at the large boy.

"Granger." Draco said, stopping the woman. "I think I can handle this. How about you go find Potty and Weasel?"

Hermione deflated and looked up at him. "Malfoy." She said warningly. "Are you sure?"

Draco nodded. "Sure, why not? I have to start at some point."

Hermione sighed and agreed. "Okay. Come find me when you're done." She told him.

Draco smirked. "Of course."

There was silence as Hermione swept from the room, scowling and rubbing her temples.

The door slammed shut, echoing in the silence of the room. Goyle glared at Draco.

"Traitor." He spat.

Draco glanced around before casting a privacy charm around the room. "You don't know what you're talking about."

He strode over to Goyle and released him from his binds. "Did you tell them anything?"

Goyle scoffed. "Why do you care?"

"Because, Goyle, I'm a spy. I'm deep undercover for the Dark Lord. We both know what he does to those who talk." Draco growled.

Goyle paled before regaining his composure. "I always knew you couldn't betray Him."

"Of course not." Draco smirked.

"Where's Pansy?" Goyle asked.

Draco bowed his head. "Another one of our forces gone. They tortured her, but she didn't talk."

Goyle's eyes slipped to the floor. "Poor Parkinson."

"Yeah." Draco sighed. "So, what's the latest at Headquarters?"

Goyle looked around the room doubtfully.

"Don't worry. I cast a privacy charm. No one can hear us." Draco assured him. "Granger's only so smart."

Goyle smiled. "Well we've increased our ranks by at least double. The Dark Lord is working on a plot to gain access to here. He believes that if he takes out the hub of the Order then the rest will fall."

Draco nodded intently. "That's good."

"Yeah. He also suspects there's a spy in our ranks. Adams is the main suspect. His name is too Muggle really." Goyle sneered. "He is also weakening. I overheard Snape and Carrow talking."

"They said the Dark Lord is worried. The last of his Horcruxes has been destroyed. He's trying to find a way to split his soul again, but Snape says it's too fractured to do it again."

Goyle looked at his former leader eager for praise.

Draco smirked. "Hmm, interesting. So the Dark Lord is failing?"

"Yeah, but don't worry. He's going to regain his power." Goyle assured his friend.

Draco's smirk darkened. "Why would I worry? It's exactly what I want." He told the boy.

Goyle paled. "Draco?"

"You talked. Ah, what will dear Voldie do when he hears about that?" Draco taunted.

"Bu…but you're one of us!" Goyle cried desperately.

"Wrong again. You were always too easy to fool." Draco sneered. "Get that Hermione?"

"Loud and clear." Hermione's voice echoed around the room from a hidden source. "Thanks Draco."

"My pleasure. What do want to do with Goyle?" Draco called, fiddling with his wand.

"Dispose of him." Hermione replied.

Goyle's terrified eyes focussed on his former Prince. "Please Draco, please!"

"Avada Kedavra!"

There was a flash of green and Goyle slumped in his chair, his glassy eyes staring out.

Hermione swept from the observation room and headed towards her office. She began to rub her temples and shut her eyes.

When she opened them she was standing in front of the Gryffin that guarded the entrance to her office.

"Pathetic." It spat.

"What?" Hermione asked, her eyes widening.

"Password." The Gryffin repeated, it's stone face contorting to a confused look.

"Oh, right. Beedle the Bard." Hermione told the statue.

The Gryffin nodded and moved to the side to reveal the revolving staircase. Hermione hopped onto it.

It seemed the symptoms of her death sentence were getting worse. She rubbed her head trying to ease the headaches cause by exhaustion. She needed to end the war soon.

* * *

Please Read and Review. I know Hermione was a little cold and all, but she has to be. I hope you enjoyed it :)


	4. Chapter 3: Newest Spy

Okay, sorry it's been a while. 1st, my dog is okay :) 2nd, I got a job at the weekends! 3rd, I've been busy with coursework and that for school. 4th, I've finished my application for uni! Now without further adeiu, here is the chapter. Shadow on the Wall's next chapter is being finished!  
**

* * *

Chapter Three**

**Newest Spy**

Tonks guided Pansy through the halls of the place Pansy had once called home for seven years.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"Not too far now. Hermione found it when she became owner of Hogwarts." Tonks told her.

"Found what?" Pansy cried.

"You'll see." Tonks gave a mysterious smile.

"Vague much." Pansy muttered.

Tonks laughed and finally stopped at a stone wall with a mural on it of a Phoenix rising from the ashes.

"Here we are." Tonks announced.

Pansy raised an eyebrow. "A wall?"

"It's not just a wall." Tonks scoffed.

Pansy frowned. "Oh. It's a very pretty wall."

Tonks rolled her eyes, grabbing the girl's wrist and dragging her closer to the wall. "Eye of the Tiger." She muttered.

The Phoenix's eye glittered and the bricks began to move. A passageway was cleared and the two women stepped through.

"Welcome to the Founder's Quarters." Tonks announced as they reached the end of the dark passageway lined with books.

She pushed open a door and Pansy's eyes widened with awe as she entered a large common room dressed tastefully with all the colours of the houses. There was green door to the right, next to it a yellow door and opposite them a red door and next to it a blue door. The founder's bedrooms.

"Oh, wow!" Pansy gasped, staring.

"We have a new member?" A airy voice with a slight French accent asked.

Pansy's eyes slid from the Hogwarts crest on the wall to the owner of the voice. It was tall, blonde girl with slim line glasses and a beret perched atop her head.

"Yes, Annaleise, we do." Tonks smiled.

"Parkinson! Well, that's a turn up for the books." A good looking boy with topaz eyes and scruffy brown hair scoffed.

He had been in the year above Pansy, in Ravenclaw. His sister was sat beside him. She was in the year below Pansy and in Hufflepuff. They looked very similar, except her eyes were slightly darker.

The final person, a rugged looking boy with wide shoulders, dark eyes and short black hair, looked up at her before going to back to reading his book.

"Everyone, this is Pansy Parkinson." Tonks introduced Pansy to the group. "Pansy this is Annaleise Pettit, Samuel Davis, Sadie Davis, and Alec Dimova. Hey, guys, where's Cassie?"

The door to the Slytherin dorm opened and a short, black haired girl with brown eyes entered the room. "Did I hear my name? Hi, I'm Cassiopeia, Cassie, please." She said in an American accent.

"Cassie is from Salem, Alec is from Durmstrang and Annaleise is from Beauxbatons." Tonks told Pansy quickly.

"Cool. So where am I sleeping?" Pansy asked, fatigue from the day's excitement finally coming over her.

"You'll be rooming with me." Cassie grinned. "The boys are in the Ravenclaw suite and Tonks is in Gryffindor."

Pansy rolled her eyes. "Typical."

Cassie giggled. "Aww, she isn't that bad."

There was a loud thud and a muffled "Ouch!" from behind Pansy. She turned to see Tonks lying face down on the wooden floor.

"I'm okay." Tonks cried.

"Tripping up again?" Harry's amused voice asked from the doorway. "Same old Tonks."

Tonks got to her feet, massaging her back and pouting. Remus, Sirius, Harry and Ron just watched with amusement.

"What are you doing here anyway, Potter?" Tonks scowled.

"Just came to call you guys to dinner. Mione wants us all there this evening to introduce Parkinson to everyone." Remus answered for Harry, who nodded in confirmation.

"Alrighty! Let's go!" Sirius crowed, clapping his hands together. "Food awaits!"

Pansy felt awkward trailing after the group she had so openly opposed since she was young, even if the last few years she had been under an Imperious curse.

Harry looked over his shoulder and noticed she was far behind the group. He dropped back and began to amble along by her side.

Pansy looked at him oddly. "Why?"

Harry smiled innocently. "Why what?"

"Why are you guys trusting me?" Pansy whispered.

"It wasn't your choice. No one should have to do something they don't want to do." Harry told her sincerely. "I know, trust me."

"Sure. You're Saint Potter. What would you know about?" Pansy scoffed darkly.

"I thought my parents died in a car accident until I was eleven. I lived in a Cupboard until my first Hogwarts letter came. I was made to do all the chores and only got hand me downs." Harry told her.

Pansy looked at me him in surprise. "First Hogwarts letter."

Harry shrugged with a wry grin. "My Aunt and Uncle hated magic so much. I would get punished if I even mentioned it. My Uncle ripped up my first one, and my second and third. He got so sick of them in the end he boarded up with the letterbox."

"How did it get in then?" Pansy asked, eager to hear more.

"Chimney. Then my Uncle made us go to this tiny piece of rock in the middle of nowhere to stay in this rented house in the pouring rain and storm. I spent my birthday there. Then Hagrid turned up." Harry gave a small smile at the thought of Dudley's tail.

"So he brought you to Hogwarts." Pansy concluded.

Harry nodded. "I was still treated the same when I got home, though I had a bedroom and they were slightly scared of me until they found out I couldn't do magic out of school."

"How did you escape?" Pansy whispered.

"Sirius whisked me away when I was eighteen and we came to Hogwarts. But I never really escaped them. Sometimes I still have nightmares of being locked in the cupboard, being starved, because I had done something 'freaky'." Harry told her.

Pansy sighed sadly. "I'm never going to escape, am I?"

"You're halfway there." Harry gently took her hand and they entered the Great Hall together.

Hermione was sat at the Head of the table talking to a chair beside her. Or to the person beside her.

"So you think we should wait?" She asked the figure of Ron beside her.

Ron nodded. "It seems Logical. Wait for Snake face to strike next."

Hermione mulled it over. "Makes sense."

"We've got company." Ron pointed out.

Hermione turned to smile at the group. "Hi guys."

Sirius was frowning and exchanged a look with Remus, who was frowning too.

"Um, who are you talking to?" Remus asked uncertainly.

Hermione's eyes caught sight of Ron standing beside Cassie behind the group. They were the first to arrive to dinner.

She cleared her throat. "No one. Just answering my own thoughts aloud. It helps me to envision I am talking to someone else."

"Oh, okay." Sirius grinned, though Remus seemed doubtful.

"So where is everyone?" Harry asked as he pulled out the chair for Pansy, a gesture not unnoticed by the others.

The door opened and everyone else seemed to flood in. Ginny walked in talking to Luna with her arm tucked into her fiancé's. Dean Thomas himself was chatting to Neville.

Professor McGonagall came in bickering with Severus and the other Professors that stayed were quietly taking bets on who would win this debate. Families and children streamed in and sat at the house tables, while the students sat with them, with their families or with their friends if they had no families.

It was a well rehearsed seating plan which had been in place ever since the school had first opened. Once everyone was seated and had greeted all their friends and families, Hermione tapped her fork on her goblet, the sound amplified by the sonorous charm.

At once, silence descended on the room.

"Good evening. I trust you have had a good day and productive day for those of you working for either the Order or on your education. Today we celebrate. The raid this evening went well and we managed to capture two Deatheaters. From one of them we managed to obtain vital information and we managed to free the other from an Imperious curse. So we now have a new spy within our ranks. Please welcome Pansy Parkinson and make her feel at home." Hermione said calmly.

Silence still reigned over the room. Harry frowned and began to clap the Slytherin. After all, they had clapped the others for their bravery to escape the clutches of darkness. Slowly, one by one, the whole hall began to clap. Pansy blushed and smiled a little at Harry, who returned it with a big grin.

There was something between them, a sort of bond. Hermione could see it clearly, shining bright. It was beautiful and made the exhausted Witch smile to see it. It was just pure, unadulterated feeling that would develop into love over time.

She had wished often for that kind of love, but she knew that now she would never achieve that. Not now.

Three of the quiet men noticed Hermione's faraway look in her eye. Severus, Sirius and Remus all exchanged looks. They had noticed how often she went into these little trances and it worried them.

By the time everyone had started to file out of the Great Hall, Hermione had snapped out of her thoughts and had relaxed a little. She was laughing and joking around with the rest of the group. Her best friends. Her family.

Her warm chocolate eyes swept over the hall and a gentle smile appeared on her lips. She loved them all. She could never have wished for anything else. Not ever.

She was right where she wanted to be.

* * *

Please Read and Review. I'm glad you all are liking the story and are curious to see what's wrong with Mione, but I'm not telling till MUCH later on. 1st one to guess right gets a warm, gooey cookie and a one shot of a topic of their choice. So get guessing ;) And only add it to a review as I don't log on much to check only when I'm uploading, but I keep an eye on the reviews.


	5. Chapter 4: Training

Wow, I must have really wanted to write this chapter XD I have had a lot of people ask what's wrong with Hermione and when will you find out, and I can tell you when you'll find out. In Twenty Four Chapters exactly. This is going to be a long story, but the real action starts in 3 -5 chapters, depending on your definition of action.  
**

* * *

Chapter Four**

**Training**

Three days later, Pansy and the group were moved to new quarters. They had packed the night before and were currently getting ready to Portkey to the location.

Hermione, meanwhile, was in her office talking quietly to the portraits. "Keep watch on the school. They need to stay safe. If this stronghold falls…" She trailed off.

All the portraits nodded gravely. They all understood.

"Miss Granger, you look so tired. Maybe you should rest." An old Headmistress told the young woman.

Hermione shook her head. "I can't. There's so much that needs to be done."

Dumbledore looked sadly at his prodigy. "If anyone can do it, Hermione, it's you."

Tears sprang to Hermione's eyes and she bowed her head. "What if I can't? What if I pass on before the war ends?"

"Then make it end on your own terms." Phineas Nigellus Black told her in a rough voice.

"But-"

A knock at the door silenced Hermione and she moved to it, pulling it open. Harry and Ron stood there smiling.

"Ready to go, Mione?" Ron asked.

Hermione looked back at the portraits before nodding with a sigh. "Let's go."

Pansy was fidgeting as she stood beside her new friend, Cassie. Out of the three girls, an instant bond had formed with Cassie and she had soon become on of the closet friends Pansy had ever had.

Not that Annaleise and Sadie weren't great, but she had just become a little closer to Cassie. Of course she had also become friends with Alec and Sam, what with spending most of her time in the Founders' Quarters with them.

"Pans!" Cassie's sharp voice snapped Pansy out of her thoughts.

"Huh? What?" Pansy frowned.

"Quit it. You're fidgeting more than a hummingbird collecting pollen." Cassie told her.

Pansy raised an eyebrow at the unusual analogy. "Sorry."

"It's fine. Your man's here anyway." Cassie snickered.

Pansy's head whipped round and she blushed as she caught sight of Harry who was sending her a lop sided grin.

"He's not my man." She muttered. "We're just friends."  
"Yes, cause that's why he's looking at you like you're a rare gem he wants so desperately." Annaleise scoffed as she tuned into the conversation.

Pansy ducked her head. "He isn't."

"Yeah, he is." Sadie joined in.

"Shut up." Pansy growled, walking away from the giggling trio of girls. She refused to believe it.

"Hey, are you alright?" A deep, warm voice asked.

Pansy looked up and gave a small smile. Harry. "Yeah, I'm fine. The girls were just teasing me."

"What about?" Harry looked concerned.

Pansy felt her face warm. "Nothing."

"Harry and Pansy sitting in a tree! K.I.S.S.I.N.G." The girls sang.

Harry chocked on thin air and Pansy blushed deeper than she had ever done before.

"Oh, uh, I see." Harry wheezed, clearing his throat.

Pansy almost groaned from embarrassment. "Just ignore them, they're idiots."

"Oh." Harry said. "I was sort of hoping I could take you out on a date sometime. But if you don't feel the same, I'll just go."

Pansy reached out and grabbed his arm as the Boy Who Lived turned to walk away. He looked back at her with those breathtakingly gorgeous emerald eyes.

"I would love to go on a date with you." Pansy told him, her ice blue eyes shining as she accepted the date.

"Great! We'll talk more about it later!" Harry grinned, jogging over to Hermione and Ron once more.

Pansy was so giddy she felt as though she could faint. She absolutely loved her friends!

Hermione fiddled with the Portkey, a replica of Gryffindor's sword that had had the blade blunted and was safe to handle. She glanced at her watch before calling the attention of the room.  
"Okay, everyone grab hold of the Portkey or another person's hand." Hermione ordered.

In a bold move, Harry grabbed Pansy's hand as he grabbed hold of the Portkey. The ex-Slytherin nervously smiled at him.

Hermione smiled softly as she looked at them before surveying the rest of the group. The new recruits were being taken to their Training Headquarters and there were a number of people coming with them to train them.

Remus and Tonks were standing close together, whispering to each other, while Sirius flirted with Annaleise's widowed mother, who was going for training on developing charms. Her trainer would be Luna, Ron's wife, who was qualified as a Charms Mistress.

Ginny and Dean would be joining them to help with the battle training, along with Kingsley and Moody.

Hermione shut her eyes as the Portkey activated and braced herself for the spinning and whirling that accompanied the travel.

They finally landed on solid ground after what felt like an age, but in reality was a few seconds. Hermione opened her eyes and let them focus on a beautiful manor in the Sicily Mountains. The Zabini Manor, loaned to them by Blaise and his mother, Sabrina. They had Portkeyed there the day before.

"Welcome!" The melodious voice of Sabrina Zabini called as she walked out into the courtyard where they had arrived. She was a beautiful woman that looked very much like her son.

She had the same violet eyes as her son and the same raven locks that spilled down her back. Her tanned skin was flawless and she had a bright smile on her face.

"Hello, Sabrina. We're going to get the troops situated and then move to the Training Yard." Hermione greeted her hostess.

"Oh, how wonderful. Come with me." Sabrina instructed the new recruits, leading them into her home.

Ten minutes later, the group was assembled in the training yard, minus Luna and Annaleise's mother, who were off doing spell work, and Ginny, Blaise, Dean and Sabrina who were off doing research and other projects for the Order.

Hermione paced in front of them, looking ever the formidable witch dressed in black combat trousers, a black tank top and army boots on. Her hair was secured in a tight bun and a single strand hung over her eyes that were surveying them.

"Today you start your training. You will be paired with one of our members and they will train you. Alastor and I will be observing you and testing you if we feel we need to." Hermione told them all, her voice bore no room for argument.

"Here are your pairs. Pansy and Harry."

Pansy blushed and smiled at Harry who grinned back.

"Cassie and Tonks."

Cassie pumped her fist in the air. She and Tonks were very much a like and got on well.

"Remus and Alec."

Alec nodded at the werewolf, who gave a gentle smile at the Bulgarian boy.

"Annaleise and Ron."

Annaleise smiled at the red head who nodded at her politely. He had noticed the slightly infatuated gleam in Annaleise's eye and wanted to make sure she understood he loved Luna, not her.

"Sadie and Kingsley."

Sadie shifted and looked uncertainly at the experience Auror, who just gave her comforting smile.

"And Samuel and Sirius." Hermione concluded.

Sam looked uncertainly at the Black Heir who grinned impishly and bared his teeth. As predicted, Sam shuddered. Up to now, all those who resided at Hogwarts had thought him a killer and even though they were told differently, they all gave him a wide berth.

Immediately, the pairs moved closer together and the mentors began to teach them the spells.

"Stupefy!" Harry called, his spell colliding with the dummy so hard it toppled to the floor.

"Like that." He told Pansy.

Pansy was just staring at the dummy on the floor. "I don't know."

"You can do it. It's all about intent." Harry said encouragingly.

"I can't." Pansy sighed.  
"Okay, think of it like this. Imagine the Dummy is a Deatheater and it's about to kill or destroy the one thing in this world you care about the most. Imagine you have to protect no matter the cost, but you don't want to kill. Only stun." Harry instructed.

Pansy shut her eyes and picture the Dummy as a Deatheater closing in on Harry who was defenceless at his feet.

Her eyes snapped open and she aimed her wand at the Dummy. "Stupefy!" She called.

The red light shot out of her wand and collided with the Dummy, sending it crashing to the floor.

Pansy stared as it topple over, as if in slow motion.

"I did it?" She gasped.

Harry laughed. "You did."

"I did it!" Pansy squealed, turning round and hugging Harry tightly. "I really did it!"

The two laughed and embraced tightly. They finally composed themselves and went to pull away when they realised how close they were to each other. Their noses almost touched.

Harry's eyes bore into Pansy's and he leaned down. Pansy's eyes drifted shut as she felt his lips touch her own.

Hermione grinned wickedly as she spotted Harry and Pansy kissing. They really were perfect for each other.

"You look tired, Girlie." Moody observed gruffly.

Hermione looked at him. "I'm fine."

"No, you're not." Moody scolded, his magical eye boring into her eyes as if he could see right through her lie.

Maybe he could.

* * *

Please Read and Review. I hope you like this story. A clue for the competion of Guessing What Hermione is Dying From, for a One-Shot and a Cookie ;) The clue is: I came up with this during my Psychology Lesson. So get investigating and let me know your answers. Thank you to twerdsnapewise who guessed Dementia, but it's not that. Keep Guessing!


	6. Chapter 5: Ghost Stories

Hmm, two updates in one day and no sign of the dreaded Writers Block. Well, I'm getting lucky! My Dad is just about the set up the Christmas Decorations which is a sure sign 'tis almost the season! Are you excited! I am. Though I have work boxing day :(  
**

* * *

Chapter Five**

**Ghost Stories**

Later that evening, Pansy flopped down on her bed in the dorm that she shared with Cassie, Sadie, Annaleise and Hermione. She let out a loud groan.

"That was exhausting!" She exclaimed.

Hermione chuckled as she folded up her clothes, already dressed in her Gryffindor Pyjamas. "It gets harder."

All three girls let out a groan.

"But tomorrow will be fun, trust me." Hermione told them.

"Do we get a day off?" Cassie asked.

"Do we play Quidditch?" Sadie gushed.

"Is Ron going shirtless?" Annaleise wondered dreamily.

Hermione raised her eyebrow at that one.

"A lie in?" Pansy whined.

Hermione shook her head. "You'll see."

The girls pouted.

"So what now? We've got ages till lights out." Cassie drawled.

"How about Pansy tell us about Mr Potter." Sadie smirked.

Pansy blushed and buried her head in her pillow. "There's nothing to tell." Her muffled voice protested.

"Uh, uh. You're not getting away with it that easily." Annaleise scolded. "Come on. It's like a sleepover."

Hermione grinned and flicked her wand. The beds were pushed to the side, making Pansy yelp as the bed she was led on moved, and sleeping bags appeared in the middle of the room with sweets and drinks. "Now it's a sleepover." She declared.

The girls laughed and clamoured to claim a sleeping bag. Finally, everyone was seated and they turned to look at Pansy.

"So?" Hermione prompted, feeling like she was a normal young woman on a sleepover with her friends and gossiping, like the teenage years she never had.

"We kissed." Pansy muttered.

"We all saw that!" Cassie cackled.

Pansy threw a conjured pillow at her friend.

"Details." Sadie demanded.

"He asked me out sometime. We're going on a date, probably when we get back, and I guess we'll take it from there." Pansy revealed.

"Is he a good kisser?" Annaleise asked.

Pansy sighed dreamily. "It was like kissing an Angel. It was pure heavenly bliss."

Hermione pulled a face which made the girls laugh. "He's like my brother."

This time it was Hermione who was bombarded by pillows.

An all out Pillow Fight began with no clear winner or teams. The objective seemed to be to just have fun and hit as many people as many times as you could.

The girls were laughing hard and Hermione thought she had never laughed so hard in her life.

At least not recently.

Suddenly, the room was plunged into darkness making Sadie yelp in slight fear. She was scared of the dark to a certain degree and having it suddenly fall on her was terrifying.

"Lights out I guess." Hermione muttered.

"Now what?" Cassie pouted.

"Oh, this is just right for Ghost Stories." Annaleise gushed.

"Story telling. This could be good." Hermione mused, lying down on her sleeping black. She flicked her wand a light appeared at the end. She placed it on the floor in the middle of the circle.

"I've got an Idea. We spin it and whomever it lands on has to tell a story." Sadie suggested.

"Good idea." Pansy agreed.

Hermione reached over and spun it. The group watched as the wand spun round a few times before the lit end fell on Annaleise.

"Okay. Ummm….Oh, I've got it!" She grinned after thinking for a moment. "Near where my Granddad lives is a wood called Sally in the Woods. The story begins with the girl, Sally, driving home from the City of Bath one night. She was driving through the woods when she saw a baby lying the road. So she got out to go see."

Annaleise paused. "When she got to the baby, Sally rolled it over to see it was a doll staring up at her. She was creeped out and ran back to her car, jumping in and locking the doors. She was driving down the road when she saw another car come right up behind her, sitting right on her bumper. He was so close she could see the guy watching her."

"Sally was so scared she drove to a friend's house in the next town and banged on the door. Her friend let her in and she explained what had happened. When they looked out of the window, they saw the man parked outside the house."

The girls drew an anxious breath and leaned in slightly to hear more.

"Sally and her friend went out to confront him. They threatened to call the police, but the man told them he wasn't trying to scare Sally but he had seen her get back in the car, but she hadn't been alone. He had seen someone else get into the back seat of the car."

"He had been trying to warn her that there was someone in the back seat. But he was gone."

The girls shuddered as Annaleise finished the story.

"Creepy." Pansy whispered.

"Yeah. So who's next?" Annaleise leaned forward and spun the wand. It landed on Sadie.

"I've got a story. It's not so much scary, or a story, so much as a legend that's sad." Sadie said.

Hermione shrugged. "Tell us anyway."

"Okay, there was once this young woman. She was born pure of heart and was a descendant of Merlin. At the same time as this woman was born, another was born with the darkest soul ever. The woman who was pure of heart was told when she was young she was going to die, but there was one way to stop it. To find the Diamond Dragon."

"So the woman set off to find the Diamond Dragon. Along the way she found one of the greatest weapons against the Dark One. But she felt she was unworthy of them and ignored them. One of the weapons fell into the Dark One's hands."

"The young woman found the Dragon and tamed it, become it's master, but even with him it was not enough to defeat the Dark One and she failed, dying. The Diamond Dragon escaped and disappeared, never to be seen again. The Dark One perished at the hands of a rebel army when her own army deserted her." Sadie concluded.

"That's sad." Pansy pouted.

"Alright then! I'm off to bed." Hermione announced, clapping her hands and making them all jump.

"So soon?" Cassie looked surprised.

"Well, I can't sit around all night. And these stories are likely to keep me awake as it is." Hermione grinned.

"Oh, okay. Night then." Annaleise smiled.

Hermione crawled into her sleeping bag and evened out her breathing, staring at the wall as she knew she would be doing all night.

She listened long into the night as various tales of horror and legends were tossed around the girls.

But on story in particular stuck in her mind.

"_There was once this young woman…The woman who was pure of heart was told when she was young she was going to die… one way to stop it… it was not enough to defeat the Dark One… she failed, dying."_

_

* * *

_Please Read and Review. I know it's short, but I love reading the reviews. They encourage me to write more lol. _  
_


	7. Chapter 6: Dragon Riding

Me again! I'm sorry if I've turned anyone off of this story, but thanks to those who are still reading :) Anyway, during a free period today (of which I had two out of four lessons in day. I had two lessons! One at the start and one at the end *grrr!*), I was bored and signed a Laptop out of IT. This story was on my external harddrive which I took in today, so I just wrote this :) Enjoy. This is probably the best chapter so far ;)**  


* * *

Chapter Six **

**Dragon Riding**

The next morning, the three girls dragged themselves out of bed to see Hermione was already awake and dressed. She was beaming brilliantly at them wearing a similar outfit to the one she had been wearing the day before, except she was wearing a long jacket that seemed to be made out of light weight dragon hide.

"Morning. Get ready. There are dragon hide jackets on each of your beds and you'll need them today." Hermione told them.

The girls moved to their beds that were still pushed to the outside of the room. On each of their beds, as she had said, were dragon hide jackets, each a different colour depending on the owner's preference.

"Nice." Cassie nodded appraisingly.

"But it doesn't go with anything I own! I'm going to look fashionably challenged!" Annaleise whined.

"They're not for fashion, they're for survival." Hermione snapped in a voice that sent chills up the girls' spines.

"Yes 'Mam." They all intoned.

Hermione nodded sharply and swept from the room.

"What stick is up her ass?" Sadie commented.

Pansy shrugged. "I guess we should be taking this a little more seriously." She sighed.

"Whatever." Annaleise huffed, still hurt at being yelled at, and stormed off into the en-suite to change.

Hermione walked down the halls to see Harry sat in a window seat not too far away lost in a day dream.

"Potter!" She yelled, smirking.

Harry yelped and jumped about a mile high, before crashing to the floor at his best friend's feet with a startled expression.

Hermione burst into laughter and had to clutch her stomach to stop it from hurting so much.

Harry mock glared and got to his feet grumbling. "It's not funny." He mumbled.

"Your face!" Hermione giggled. "Sorry. Thinking of something nice? Or should I say someone?"

Harry blushed a little and a goofy look came over his face. "Okay, I was thinking of Pansy." He admitted.

"I noticed." Hermione remarked.

"She's so incredible! I think I love her." Harry sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"And that's bad why?" Hermione asked.

"What if she doesn't feel the same, or is only with me as a kind of rebound after the stuff she's been through?" Harry explained. "Like Cho? Or Ginny?"

Ginny and Harry had briefly dated, but Ginny had broken it off saying she didn't really love Harry but had sort of liked him for the person history had painted him as, a Hero. But really he was a broken little boy starved for affection.

It had hurt Harry deeply and he had vowed then to never date again. Though he couldn't really blame Ginny, nor did he resent her. In fact they were still good friends and he had been happy for her when she had gotten engaged to Dean.

This was completely different. The bond between Pansy and Harry was so bright, Hermione was surprised no one could see it.

"Harry, trust me. This is nothing like Ginny or Cho. Pansy loves you and she is just as broken as you are. You're good for each other." Hermione assured her friend.

Harry smiled softly. "Thanks Mione. You're a good friend."  
Hermione gently nudged his arm and smiled in return. "Yeah, well I've got to prepare for today's lesson."  
Harry laughed. "Good luck."

Hermione ruffled his hair and sprinted away before Harry could retaliate, laughing as she went.

"I'll get you for that, Granger!" Harry yelled.

Hermione walked outside and into the large barn that housed the subjects for that day's lesson.

Lucius and Draco were already there.

"Woah! That was close." Draco sighed, patting his hair that was smoking a little from where the creature had struck out.

"You okay there?" Hermione stifled a laugh.

Draco pulled a face and went back to trying to calm the creature. A large, emerald green dragon towered above him.

"Hello, Hermione. How are you this glorious morning?" Lucius asked as he emerged from his own Dragon's stable.

Only the dragon hide jacket was free from singes and gaping holes from where the flames had caught him. Even his long hair was slightly singed. But he was acting gentlemanly as possible.

It was rather comical actually.

"I should be asking you that question." She pointed out.

Lucius waved her off. "Fine, just fine."

Hermione rose an eyebrow and looked pointedly at him.

"It's fine. This is only surface burns." Lucius smirked. "But I'm touched that you care."

"Of course I care. You're like my father, apart from the fact you're alive that is." Hermione told him.

Lucius nodded briskly and turned away so Hermione didn't catch the affection clearly written in his eyes.

"So are they saddled and ready for today?" Hermione asked.

"All bridled and ready to go." Draco confirmed, emerging from the last dragon's stable.

"Great! And how is Rosie?" Hermione sighed.

Rosie was Hermione's two year old Dragon. She had hand reared the hatchling after her mother had been killed in Deatheater raid. It was this baby that gave Hermione the idea about Dragon Riding.

Rosie was a formidable looking Norwegian Ridgeback who was as soft as a dog, but was also fiercely protective of those she considered family. She was a dream to ride, though a little temperamental, and only really behaved for Hermione.

"She's actually behaving today." Draco mused.

There was a loud roar and Draco winced. "Well, sort of."

Hermione laughed and walked down the rows of stalls until she reached the end, where Rosie lived.

Rosie looked down at her mistress and a low rumbling sound issued from her throat. It was a sound of affection.

Hermione gently rubbed the Dragon's nose. "Hey girl. Fancy a ride?" She asked.

Rosie made the grumbling sound again, this time a little more high pitched.

Hermione giggled and walked round to the Dragon's side.

"Hermione!" Four voices called.

Hermione smirked as she climbed up onto Rosie's back. "Let's go greet the kids."

Pansy, Annaleise, Sadie and Cassie were waiting outside and looking around. They assumed Hermione had gone into the barn, but they couldn't be sure.

Suddenly, the door to the barn burst open and a huge dragon ambled out of it.

Annaleise screamed and ducked her head. "A dragon!"

"We can see that!" Sadie snapped. "Run!"

As the girls turned to run, Pansy caught sight of something sat atop the dragon. Hermione.

When she looked closer she could see the dragon was bridled and saddled, like a horse.

"Guys, wait. Hermione's riding it." Pansy exclaimed.

The girls stopped and looked up to see that Pansy was telling the truth. "Oh my god!" Cassie gasped.

"Hello girls. Ready for today's lesson?" Hermione greeted, patting Rosie gently on her head.

Rosie gave a high pitched almost purr and butted her head further into her mistress' tiny hand. Hermione laughed and tickled the dragon behind one of her large horns.

"What is our lesson?" Cassie asked nervously.

"Dragon riding of course." Hermione replied.

"You want us to ride one of them?" Annaleise shrieked.

"It's just like riding a horse, except the fact you fly." Hermione pointed out.

"I don't know about this." Sadie grumbled a few minutes later as she sat atop her Welsh Green named Hugo.

Hugo grunted and flexed his wings, making Sadie shriek and hold on tighter to the saddle.

"Trust me, it's fun." Hermione smiled.

"Fun? Are you serious?" Annaleise whined.

"No, that's me." A voice joked from behind them.

Sirius, Tonks and Kingsley rode over atop their own dragons with Draco and Blaise beside them.

"These guys are coming with us to keep an eye on you and to stretch their dragon's wings." Hermione explained. "Okay, first thing first. To start them moving whistle. To speed up you tap behind the head. To slow down you stroke behind the head. To go right, you pull the right side rein. So go left you pull the left. To go up, you flick the reins while pulling back, to go down flick the reins twice. To stop, pull on the reins. That's all."

"Just like that?" Pansy scoffed.

"Pretty much. The Dragons do the rest, don't you Rosie?" Hermione cooed.

Rosie huffed in ascent and shook her head.

"Right off we go." Hermione whistled and the dragon took of at a trundle. She tapped Rosie behind her head and the dragon sped up to a sort of trot. Once more and they were at a run.

The students followed her lead, the other adults close behind them. Pansy was surprised at how easy and comfortable it was to ride a Dragon.

"Now we go up!" Hermione called, flicking her reins and pulling back. Rosie's wings extended and she soared into the sky.

Sadie squealed, shut her eyes and did as Hermione had done. She heard the wind whistled past her ears as they launched into the sky.

After a second, she opened one eye cautiously to see they were still going up through the clouds. She didn't even feel the pull she thought she would flying at a near vertical angle.

Slowly, the Dragons all levelled out and the group took in their surroundings.

They were high in the mountains, looking down at the beautiful Italian scenery, the hills rolling away into the distance and little villages dotted all around.

The sun's rays made the lakes and rivers below glisten like diamonds. It was so beautiful it took their breath away.

"Wow." Pansy gasped.

"Yeah, I know right." Draco smirked, flying along side his childhood friend.

"It's wonderful." Pansy breathed.

"I love flying Dragons, you just feel so free and safe." Draco sighed, leaning back slightly in the saddle of his Dragon, another Welsh Green named Nora.

"Thank you Draco." Pansy smiled.  
"For what?" He asked, frowning.

"For breaking away from the Dark. If it wasn't for you doing that, the seed of doubt wouldn't have been set in my mind and I wouldn't be here. I would willingly be a Deatheater." Pansy said.

Draco smiled back sadly. "Yeah. I'm glad you're here, Pans."

"I chose the right side in the end." Pansy nodded.

"And found the guy of your dreams." Draco teased.

Pansy blushed and giggled. "I did, didn't I?"

Hermione was ahead of everyone, soaring, spinning and swerving through the sky, Rosie reading her every whim.

It was pure heaven and one of the things she was going to miss. If you could miss anything in death.

This thought cause Hermione to lean forward and pat the dragon tenderly on the neck. "I love you Rosie. So, so, so much."

Rosie made the purring sound once more and nuzzled her neck to the side, as if she was leaning into her touch.

Hermione smiled softly and sat up straight once more, enjoying the ride. She didn't know Sirius had just witnessed her affection.

Sirius frowned. He had noticed Hermione acting more and more melancholy and he didn't like it.

It was as if Hermione was preparing herself and them for something bad that was coming. It gave him a sense of foreboding and shivers that ran down his spine.

No, something wasn't right at all. He was going to have to talk to Remus about this.

After all, he did love a good mystery. It was like he was a Marauder once more.

But with a darker result than mischief.

* * *

Please Read and Review. Um, did anyone notice the accidental reference to Hermione and Ron's children from Deathly Hallows? Opps, lol.


	8. Chapter 7: Ministry Alert

Welcome to my friends to the part of the story where the tides begin to turn and the process of the story really begins. I wrote it during my English Media lesson. I can't do work in it until I've filmed my Music Video that is my coursework :) Lol. That was bad grammer :S Oh well.  
**

* * *

Chapter Seven**

**Ministry Alert**

Later that evening, the group returned the Dragons to the stables and began to amble up the small incline back to the manor. They were laughing and discussing the ride.

"Oh wow! That was just amazing!" Sadie exclaimed.

"I've never felt more free." Pansy sighed from her place beside Draco with her head resting on his shoulder.

"You should do that more often." Draco chuckled.

Hermione was basking in the loving, friendly atmosphere that the group exuded. It disappeared in an instant when a familiar face appeared with a worried look it on it.

"Hermione! One of our allies at the Ministry has sent an alert! They're under attack." Harry cried, worriedly.

"Let's go. It's time to put your training to the test." Hermione called as she drew her wand and ran into the house.

"But we've only had less than a day's training!" Alec protested, his group, led by Ron and Remus, joining the girls'.

"Do you think Harry, Ron and I got trained like you did? Of course not! We had to use everyday spells and teach ourselves by practise." Hermione yelled. "Now is not the time to be babies."

At once, Hermione flicked her wand and the dragon hide jackets vanished along with the rest of their outfits. In their place was a similar outfit to the one Hermione was wearing, a more masculine attire for the boys.

"Now we move!"

The group followed her into the house and they met in the foyer, where the others were already assembled.

"Alright everybody, buddy up!" Hermione ordered.

At once people got into their assigned pairs, or paired with their other halves. Pansy looked longingly at Harry as he joined Ron in his assigned pair.

Hermione marched over to them, leaving Moody to prep himself during the pre-battle checks.

"Harry, please join Pansy. Ron, go with Annaleise. Sirius and Remus are pairing with Sadie and Cassie. Tonks and Kingsley are with Alec and Samuel. We need advanced fighters to watch their backs." Hermione whispered.

Ron looked over at Annaleise and shuddered at the look in her eyes as she looked at him. "Please, Mione, anyone but her."

"Fine. Sirius!" She called.

Said man looked over at her. "Yeah?"

"You're with Annaleise. Ron, you're with Cassie." Hermione ordered, rolling her eyes.

Annaleise looked slightly upset, but soon shook it off in favour for a brilliant smile at Sirius, who gave a comforting wink when he caught sight of the slight fear in her eyes.

"Thanks, Mione." Ron grinned.

Hermione nodded and returned to Moody. "Let's go!"

The Ministry was in mayhem. Amelia Bones was weaving and ducking curses, firing some of her own back at the enemy. She was silently praying that the message she had sent to the Order had reached them and help was on the way.

There was a distinct pop and Amelia turned to see a large army appear. She could see her granddaughter standing proudly beside her boyfriend and partner, Blaise Zabini. It was unexpected, but the two were happy together.

The order had arrived.

Hermione Granger cut an impressive figure, almost as impressive as her predecessor, as she called out orders to her group and they followed her word as if it were law.

"Pansy, cast a glamour. We need to keep you secret." Hermione ordered immediately.

Harry turned to her and winked, waving his wand at his girlfriend. At once, her features changed into that of a different person entirely. Her black hair became blonde and her blue eyes turned brown. Her pale skin became tanned and her ski-sloped nose turned button nosed.

Her whole face changed and Harry grinned in triumph. Pansy frowned at her hair. "You turned me blonde!" She growled.

Harry smirked. "At least you're not recognisable."

Pansy muttered under her breath and launched into an attack with the rest of the Order.

Spells flew all over the battle field, some managing to duck and some failing to. Some of those hit suffered a quick, painless death. Others were made to scream. Others' skin burst as lacerations covered their bodies and they screamed as blood poured from the wounds.

Some of those hit like this were able to be healed and carry on fighting, but some weren't so lucky and died a painful death. Both members of the Dark and Light fell and fought on, wave after wave crashing together in a flurry of violent spells and fighting.

Hermione was like a viper or a cobra, giving a warning before striking quickly and efficiently when the Deatheaters failed to heed her warning. She killed them without remorse.

After all, they wouldn't hesitate to kill her if it was the other way round, would they?

Hermione sent a slicing hex at another Deatheater. It caught his mask and it fell to the floor with a clatter. The face of her parents' murderer, Antonin Dolohov stared into her own.

Immense hate filled her and her eyes darkened in anger. Dolohov just smirked and gave a smile, showing off his rotten, blackened teeth from years stuck in Askaban unable to clean them.

"Hello there, girlie." He drawled.

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "Don't. Call. Me. Girlie! You sick bas-"

Dolohov started to laugh, cutting Hermione's insult off. "Girlie. Girlie, has no family. I killed them." He taunted.

Hermione's grip on her wand tightened. "Don't push me."

"Why not, Girlie? What are you going to do? Cry? Kill me? Go on, Girlie. I dare you. Kill me. I _dare_ you!" Dolohov cackled.

A smirk slowly formed on Hermione's lip, a cruel laughter came out of her throat. "Oh, you really shouldn't have done that. I am no longer the little girl who would have cried and shied away from that kind of thing." She spat.

Dolohov only realised what he had done when the green curse was speeding towards him. His eyes widened in fear as it impacted. The last thing he saw was the dark, gleaming, hate filled eyes of Hermione Granger as she smirked at him.

Ginny Weasley was fighting back to back with her fiancé. They had been making good progress, each having taken out 4 Deatheaters and captured 2.

Ginny loved the thrill of the fight, the exhilaration of the adrenaline rushing through her veins. She loved it almost as much as she loved Dean.

Dean cheered as another Deatheater fell, this time to a simple stunner instead of a deadly curse. He would be sending this one to Headquarters to be interrogated.

He stepped away from Ginny and walked over to the unconscious robed figure to slap a Portkey on him. It all went black.

Ginny turned to boast to Dean about another kill she had made when she saw him step him away from her.

The next few minutes seemed to go in slow motion.

Dean reaching out to put a Portkey on the Deatheater.

Boom, boom.

The green curse shooting towards him.

Boom, boom.

Ginny's cry that was too late.

Boom, Boom.

Dean falling to the floor. Still.

A single, anguished scream.

* * *

Please Read and Review. BTW, the Boom Boom was supposed to be Ginny's heartbeat if you couldn't tell. It seemed to fit. It's shorter, but I was running out of things to write. Opps. Oh, does anyone like Glee and Horror Films? There's a quite good fanfic on here called Just Like Last Tuesday but with Zombies. It's a Puck x Rachel, but so far is good. I'm only on chapter five out of fifteen, but I'm enjoying it. It's written by angel-dawes.


	9. Chapter 8: Loss of a Friend

Sorry its been a while, I've been doing c/w and that. But now it's the hols so I get more time to write! Yay! My dog is going nuts at the mo because the nieghbour is having thier roof done and it's banging a lot, which scares him.  
**

* * *

Chapter Eight**

**Loss of a Friend**

Ginny's anguished scream seemed to echo around the Atrium despite the battle raging around her.

Hermione looked up. Most of the Deatheaters were apperating and she knew they had to move too. They might be the good guys, but she knew the Ministry wouldn't see it like that.

She ran over to where Ginny was knelt beside her fiancé's body. "Ginny, we have to go."  
"Dean!" Ginny wailed, clutching his rapidly cooling corpse.

"Ginny, please." Hermione pleaded.

"No! I can't leave him." Ginny wept, burying her face in his shirt. It still smelt like him. He had to still be there.

Hermione sighed as the rest of the team apperated out. Thankfully, no one else had been killed from their side. Badly injured, but none dead. Well, apart from Dean.

She reached over, one arm wrapped around Ginny's and the other winding around Dean's limp arm. She shut her eyes and touched the portkey in her pocket with her fingertips.

The Minister burst into the atrium with his men just as Hermione vanished. He let out an angered yell. "Find her!"

Harry rushed through the foyer of Hogwarts, the wards now altered to allow only members of the Order and those registered to be living there to apperated into the school, be portkeyed into the school or be sidelonged into the school. Only those with a special portkey, one designed for prisoners could get in.

But it would have to be activated by a member of the Order.

Harry had lost Pansy in the midst of the fighting and was worried about her, so he was frantically searching for her.

"Pansy!" He called.

"Harry!" Pansy replied, running towards him. She was limping slightly, but was otherwise fine.

They embraced and she kissed him desperately, never wanting to let go and run the risk of losing him again.

There was cry and they turned to see Hermione, Ginny and Dean in the middle of the foyer.

Dean was still and slowly turning blue.

He was dead.

The next day, everyone was dressed in black and were slowly making their way down into the valley that lay within the grounds of the Manor. At the bottom was the family graveyard.

Blaise and Sabrina had given the Order permission to burry their dead in the family plot, in a piece of it that was unused.

Ginny was standing in a small room to the side of the atrium. She stared numbly at a mirror in front of her, tears gathering in her hazel eyes and her fiery red hair pulled back from her hair in a tight bun. It made her look severe and a lot older than she was.

But they all were a lot older than their biological years. That is what war does to you.

There was a knock on the door and Ginny barely turned her head, her eyes flicking to the door's reflection in the mirror.

"Come in." She called softly.

Molly Weasley bustled in. "Hello, dear. We're about to start the walk down to the plot."  
Ginny nodded stiffly. "Yes mother. I'll be right behind you."

Molly almost visibly recoiled. Her daughter had never called her mother before. The tone Ginny had used was so cold and dead that it horrified her. This wasn't her baby girl anymore.

"O…okay dear." Molly sighed, turning and walking away sadly. "I love you."

There was no reply.

Molly huffed and left the room, walking over to where her family were waiting for her.

They were all there, blessed in these dark times to still be all together and flourishing. Fleur and Bill were happily married, Charlie engaged and Percy married with a young son. Luna and Ron had been married since graduation.

Molly smiled as she reached out and took Arthur's hand within her own. In these times of darkness, families need each other more than anything. It was their greatest asset. Especially when one of their own was hurting and alone.

"Is she okay, Molly love?" Arthur asked softly.

Molly's smile faded and she shook her head. "She said she'll be right behind us. She called me Mother."

All the Weasleys gasped in horror and drew back from the matriarch. No one in her family had ever called her mother, not since Percy began to withdraw from them. They all knew it had hurt Molly more than she had let on.

"Mum…" Ron reached out and touched her shoulder.

Molly gave a wry smile and straightened her back, plastering a grim smile on her face. "Come on. We can't be late. Maybe Hermione can convince Ginny to come down."

"I'll try." A voice said from behind the family.

Ron turned and gave Hermione a soft smile, taking Luna's hand in his own. Harry and Pansy were at Hermione's side, Pansy resting her head on Harry's shoulder in comfort.

Both the boys felt the loss almost as deeply as Seamus and Neville did. After all, they had shared a dorm with Dean for years and had seen him at his best and worst. Seamus was almost Dean's twin, but they were all his brothers. Bound by House.

"Are you ready to head down?" Hermione asked.

Seamus and Neville jogged over with their other halves. Neville was with Susan Bones and Seamus was with Mandy Brocklehurst, now his wife and mother of his young daughter, Ava.

All the children were being cared for by Zara Collins, a Pureblood whose eldest was a Slytherin, her second eldest a Ravenclaw and her youngest a first year Gryffindor. They were attending.

"Now we're ready." Harry announced.

"I'll talk to Ginny, see if I can get her to come. Go on without me. I'll be down soon." Hermione encouraged.

Ginny was slumped in a chair with her head in her hands when Hermione entered the small room. "What are you doing here?" Ginny snapped.

Hermione shook her head. "Gin, you need us. Come down. Dean would want you there."

Fury began to burn in Ginny's eyes, darkened by grief. "How dare you talk about him! Like you would know what he wanted."

"You were the most important thing to him, of course he would want you there." Hermione said.

Ginny half heartedly glared at her, before sighing and getting up. "Fine." She muttered.

Hermione held out her hand to Ginny, who ignored it and brushed past her. Her hand slipped past Hermione's and she had to fight back a shiver at how cold it was.

The small grave sat at the base of the hill, a large statue of Dean frozen eternally with a grin on his face stood in the place of a headstone. It was a custom among the Order to create a statue of the fallen fighter, so no one would forget their faces.

A wind was rushing through the demure graveyard. Hermione walked towards the podium, her long hair fastened into a plait, tied with a single black ribbon. She was wearing a long dress with a robe over the top. It flowed behind her as she walked.

"Dean Thomas was a good man, a kind man. He was loyal to a fault and always up for a laugh. He fell protecting the one he loved and helping us further the cause. It is a great loss to the Order and to us as people. He will be forever missed." Hermione said strongly.

She raised her wand and touched it to the statue, an inscription under Dean's name, birthdate to deathdate and the words 'A loving husband, son and friend' appeared. It read 'A true Gryffindor, Our Brother in Spirit'.

Ginny let out a sob as her eyes fell upon the inscription. As the coffin was lowered into the ground and covered once more, it hit her. This was it. The last time she would ever see her love again.

A darkness settled over Ginny's soul.

Hermione walked back up to the school and headed to her office, sighing sadly. So many had died and she knew it was only going to get worse as the war wore on.

She lent back in her chair and rested her head against the back of her chair. She felt so tired. So so tired.

Invigoration draughts could only do so much, but it had kept her going for the time being.

Fawkes sensed his mistress' distress and flew over to her, landing on the arm of her chair.

Hermione cracked open one eye and looked at him. "Hey Fawkes." She cooed, gently stroking his feathers.

She wondered if this was one of the reasons Dumbledore had managed to carry on so well, whether the calm Hermione was receiving from stroking the bird was what helped the past great Leader struggle on.

There was a knock on the door, jolting Hermione out of the sense of calm she was wallowing in. "Come in!" She called wearily.

The door burst open, startling Fawkes, and Ginny stormed in, her eyes narrowed. "You!"

Hermione frowned. "What's wrong?"

"You killed Dean!"

* * *

Please Read and Review. Now it starts.


	10. Chapter 9: A Redhead's Blame

Okay, this chapter is a little shorter but hey. I hope you enjoy this chapter ;)  
**

* * *

Chapter Nine **

**A Red Head's Blame**

Hermione stared up at the Weasley daughter as if she had grown a second head. "Excuse me?"

"You murdered my fiancé!" Ginny screamed.

"How could I? You saw for yourself it was the Deatheater." Hermione argued.

"You were the one who sent him to his death! You sent him on this mission!" Ginny spat.

Hermione stood up. "Ginny, you know as well as I do we all knew what we were getting into. None of us chose this exact fate, but Dean wanted to fight and fight he did."

Ginny narrowed her eyes and glared at her. "I will never forgive you!" She growled. "I hate you."

Hermione deflated, walking around her desk, and reached out for the girl. "Gin..."

Ginny growled and threw her arms down, breaking Hermione's hold and almost breaking her arms.

"Don't touch me!" She spat.

"Gin…" Hermione gasped, rubbing her wrists. "I know you're hurting but…"  
Ginny hissed. "Don't call me that! I'm not your friend!"

Hermione felt her heart break. "But Ginny-"

"I will kill you!" Ginny whispered, glaring. "I promise you that."

Hermione recoiled and stared at the girl in front of her. She wasn't the same, carefree red head she had shared a room with all those summers at the Burrow.

She was different, darker.

Ginny spat at Hermione's feet, before turning and storming away, her dress fanning out darkly behind her.

Hermione felt her head droop and she perched herself on the edge of her desk, trying to recover from the shock and horror she felt at seeing her friend so callous and cold.

"Don't take it to heart, Hermione. Miss Weasley has been heading down this road for years." The kind, light hearted voice of Albus Dumbledore called from his portrait.

Hermione looked up at him questioningly. "She has?"

Dumbledore nodded gravely. "Ever since the diary incident, she has housed a Darkness none of us knew about until it was too late."

"But you knew." Hermione pointed out.

Dumbledore sighed. "I suspected."

"But she never showed any sign of it." Hermione argued.

Dumbledore rose an eyebrow. "Not one?"

Hermione began to think. "There was one time."

_Ginny and Hermione were sat outside the Burrow, by the lake, in the Summer before her fourth year. They were just relaxing and sunbathing, what they usually did. _

"_Ugh!" Ginny cried as a field mouse ran across her foot. _

_Hermione giggled. "It's just a mouse."_

_Ginny's eyes narrowed. "It's filthy. A disease ridden pest." _

_Hermione rolled her eyes. "It's not so bad." She leaned over and caught the mouse in her hand, making sure to keep her fingers and palm away from it's teeth. _

"_See, it's kind of cute." Hermione smiled, stroking the mouse's head. Despite it's struggles, the mouse relaxed a little into the witch's tender ministrations. _

_Ginny glared at the creature. "Vermin. I say we kill it." _

_Hermione looked offended. "Ginny! We can't kill it. That's inhumane!" She protested. _

_There was a dark glint in the younger witch's eye. She blinked and it was gone. "Okay, you're right. Let's let it go."_

_Hermione smiled and placed the mouse on the floor. It scurried away to a small hole in the flowerbed. _

The next day, Hermione had gone down to give the mouse a bit of bread. It was harmless really. But when she had gotten there, the bloodied body of the mouse lay just outside it's burrow.

At the sound of the girl's scream, the whole Weasley family, minus Percy and plus Harry, dashed out to see what was wrong.

Harry and Ron had comforted the shaken, kind hearted girl by stroking her bushy hair. They had said a cat had probably gotten hold of it. But now Hermione knew better.

"Only one time?" Dumbledore prompted.

Hermione frowned as images of Ginny with a dark glint in her eyes, or a cold smirk on her lips floated through her mind.

Apparently it happened more than she had first thought.

A shudder ran through her.

"Are you alright, Hermione?" Dumbledore asked kindly.

"I have to…think." Hermione sighed, jumping up and running from her office.

Rookwood and the Carrow brother were pacing in front of the boundary where Voldemort's Headquarters ended. It had been quite a quiet night, not a single soul. Well apart from the essence of the dead that still lingered around the graveyard, not quite dead but there.

"Anything interesting?" Rookwood huffed.

Carrow scowled. "Not a single thing."  
There was a pop, startling the two men slightly. At once, they dropped into fighting stances, Rookwood with his wand hovering mere inches from his Dark Mark; ready to call his brothers into battle.

It wasn't what they expected. Instead of the army of the Order or even Ministry Aurors, Ginny Weasley stood before them.

Carrow cackled. "Well look who it is. A little blood traitor who had wandered a little too far from their nest."

Ginny looked imposing, dressed in the still black funeral robes and her bun still intact. "I am here to speak to Voldemort."

Rookwood hissed, sucking his breath in through his teeth. "You speak his name!"

Ginny smirked. "Of course. I wish to be his ally. What kind of ally would I be if I didn't use his name."  
Carrow pointed his wand at her. "Is this some kind of trick?"

Ginny rose an eyebrow. "Of course not. Now take me to your leader." She ordered.

Rookwood frowned. "That sounds familiar."

Ginny growled and it wasn't long before the dark haired man was rolling on the floor in agony.

Carrow's eyes widened.

"Take me to Voldemort." Ginny spat.

Voldemort was relaxing in his throne room surrounded by his faithful Deatheaters.

The doors burst open to reveal a haggard looking, panting Rookwood. Voldemort's red eyes glowed darkly.

"What is it Rookwood?" He spat.

"Someone is here to see you." Rookwood gasping, wincing in pain.

Before Voldemort could even reply, Ginny swept into the room kicking Rookwood to the floor.

"Hiya Tom. Long time no see, I mean since your soul inhabited my body when I was eleven." Ginny waved, looking like she was greeting a long lost friend.

"Who are you?" Voldemort stared at her.

"Ginny Weasley of course. Former blood traitor. And now I am here to become co-leader." Ginny stated.

If Voldemort had eyebrows they would have shot into his hair, that is if he had hair too. "What?"

"I can take over your place if you want, but I thought you might want to work with me instead." Ginny shrugged.

"How dare you…" Voldemort hissed.

Ginny grinned devilishly. "Great. Now where do you want me to put my throne, partner?"

* * *

Please Read and Review. I hope you enjoyed this. The thing with Ginny is the darkness in her soul got too great when Dean died. This is where the story really begins.


	11. Chapter 10: Cave of Benevolence

Well, it's finally the holidays and only five days till Christmas. I was supposed to be working this weekend, but I'm not too well. I've got this cough and sore throat. I think I'm getting better though, which is good.  
**

* * *

Chapter Ten**

**The Cave of Benevolence**

The next day, Hermione was sat in the Headmaster's chair when Harry and Ron entered the room.

They were worried because Ginny hadn't come back. They knew the last place she had gone was to see Hermione.

"Mione, have you see Ginny?" Ron asked softly.

Hermione's eyes barely flickered in pain.

"No, sorry Ron." She lied.

Harry looked at her. He alone had caught the pain behind the mask Hermione held. He gave her the 'we-will-talk-later' face that she knew all too well.

Ron seemed to deflate. "Oh. I wonder where she is."

Hermione and Harry only shrugged.

There was a tap at the window, startling the trio out of their thoughts. Hermione's eyes flicked to the window and frowned slightly.

A large, pure white owl hovered outside, it's huge wings beating against the wind that whistled past the window.

Harry was closest to the window so he opened it to let in the owl. It swooped into the room, circling a couple of times before landing neatly on the edge of the desk. It's odd blue eyes bore into Hermione's as it extended it's leg. On it was a letter addressed to Hermione.

Ron began to eye the Owl suspiciously. "I don't trust that owl."  
Hermione and Harry gave him an odd look.

"Ron, it's an owl." Harry pointed out.

Ron scowled. "I know that. But what if it's an animagus? Like Sirius? Besides, it has blue eyes. That's not normal."

"It's the wizarding world. When is anything ever normal?" Hermione joked.

"Why can't you just listen to me? There's something not right about this!" Ron argued.

Hermione bit her lip. She knew that Ron's intuition had never failed them before and she would be a fool to ignore it now.

"Okay, I'll do some tests." She agreed.

She pulled out her wand and muttered some spells over the Owl and the package.

The owl ruffled its feathers as if offended and hooted indignantly. It came up clear. But the letter did not.

Within the letter was a charm which allowed only Hermione to read it and would cause injury to anyone with the Dark Mark.

"It's fine." Hermione sighed.

Ron relaxed a little. "Good."  
Harry clapped him on the shoulder. "See, it's not all bad."  
Hermione ran her finger along the seam of the letter and ripped open the envelope. There was a bright light and the parchment unfolded.

Hermione began to read.

_Pure One, _

_I send you this message well aware of the quest you are to fulfil. You do not know me, and will not know me until the time is right. Until my story is ready to be told. _

_Know only this, your journey will be hard and rough. There is an element which can aid you in your quest. It is hidden in a cave in the depths of a valley in Romania called the Vale de Lumina. This will be your greatest asset. _

_Good Luck and God Speed_

"Well, what does it say?" Ron asked, curious.

"I have to go to Romania." Hermione whispered.

"What if it's a trap?" Harry argued.

"Harry, the envelope was guarded against those with the Dark Mark and I have to go somewhere called the Vale de Lumina, or the Valley of the Light. Somehow, I don't think this is an evil plot." Hermione pointed out with a smile.

"Okay, but we're all still coming you." Harry adjusted his glasses and his face schooled into a expression of defiance.

Hermione smirked. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

A couple of days later, Harry, Ron and Hermione were trudging through the snow laden lands of Romania pouring over a large map that had come with the letter.

"Why did I say we'd come with you?" Harry groaned.

Hermione laughed. "It's an adventure. According to this map, the cave of Benevolence should be twenty miles east."

"The cave of Benevolence?" Ron asked.

"It's where the map says we have to go." Hermione replied distractedly, moving her compass to alter their path.

"How do you know that?" Ron scoffed.

"The big red 'X' on the cave in the Vale de Lumina." Hermione grinned as she got the bearing.

"X marks the spot then." Harry chuckled.

"Of course." Hermione agreed, setting off.

"Wait!" Ron cried, finally catching up. "Did you say twenty _miles_!"

Hermione gave a devious grin. "Yep, so we'd better get walking."  
Harry and Ron exchanged a horrified look and sagged.

"Remind me again why we can't Apperate?" Harry groused as he trudged after Hermione.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You remember the rules of Apperation, don't you? How can you Apperate if you've never seen it. At least on our raids, our spies have given us a picture of the area. But this time we're flying blind."

Ron pouted. "Sometimes Magic sucks."

After nearly a full day's hike, the trio arrived at the Vale de Lumina. They stood on a hill overlooking the valley. Crystalline waterfalls frozen in time during winter surrounded the area and delicate winter wild flowers covered the snowy ground. It was beautiful.

"So where's the cave?" Harry asked.

Hermione pulled out her Muggle Binoculars and scanned the area. "There! It's framed by the split waterfall as it says on the map." She smiled.

"Finally." Ron huffed, rubbing his aching feet.

"Come on! We're so close!" Hermione cried, beginning the trek down into the valley.

Both boys let out a groan but followed her anyway. After all, what kind of friends would they be if they let her run into potential danger?

Hermione and the boys entered the cave and took a deep breath in at the beauty. Diamonds covered the walls and glistened in the light coming from small holes in the cavern ceiling.

"Wow." Hermione breathed.

Her wide eyes took in every little detail, etching it into her mind. She never wanted to forget this.

There was a flash and Hermione turned to see Harry with a camera. He gave her a sheepish grin and she knew he felt the same.

As she turned, something caught her eye. There, in the centre of the cave, was a large pedestal. It reminded her of the Disney film, Aladdin. In fact, it was almost identical.

Like the film, there was a shaft of light shining down on the pedestal. Instead of a lamp, there was a wand.

Hermione felt a strange pull and, almost as if she had lost control of her own body, she began to walk towards the pedestal.

"Hermione! What are you doing?" Harry hissed.

But she didn't reply. Her eyes were fixed on the wand.

Ron exchanged a worried look with Harry. "I don't like this."

"You and me both." Harry whispered.

Hermione didn't seemed to hear them as she drifted closer and closer. Her hand reached out towards the wand.

She only hesitated a moment before her fingertips brushed the wand. The power it held was tangible.

Finally her fingers closed around the smooth, clear surface of wand. There was a bright flash.

Harry and Ron shielded their eyes as a flash of light erupted from the wand. "Hermione!" They cried.

When the light cleared, Hermione was fine and the wand was held tightly in her hand. It was glowing slightly.

The boys ran over to her. "Are you okay?" Harry asked.

Hermione looked up at them in awe. "I think it's mine now."  
"What do you mean?" Ron frowned.

"You know the connection you feel with your wand? I have that with this wand, only more intense. It's like I feel it ten times stronger." Hermione explained.

Harry stared at the wand in awe. "It's fantastic. What's it made of?" He asked.

"I don't know. The outside feels like diamond." Hermione observed. "It's beautiful."  
The main members of the Order were sat in a semi circle around Hermione and her wand.

"So what do you think it is?" Hermione asked.

Remus tilted his head to one side. "The outside is definitely diamond. That much I can tell."

"Perhaps I can be of assistance?" Dumbledore's portrait interjected, his fingers steepled in front of him.

"Please do. None of us can figure it out." Hermione agreed.

"I believe the core of the wand is Magic in its pure form. There have been legends about this and you are very privileged to be in possession of such a wand, Hermione." Dumbledore smiled. "But it means you have a great destiny."

Hermione gave a weak smile. "I thought Harry was the one for the destinies." She joked.

Dumbledore and the Order gave her a sad look. They all knew the toll this would take on their already busy Leader.

Hermione put on a brave face. "Well, this may just be a coincidence. Maybe this is just a way to aid Harry."

Kingsley nodded "Maybe."  
Hermione stood abruptly. "I have to go."

The Order watched as Hermione swept from the room in a hurry. They were all worried, but they knew Hermione was a strong individual. If anyone could do this, Hermione could.

Hermione sat in her office once more, curled up into her chair. "This could all be coincidence, right?" She asked Fawkes.

The Phoenix stared at her and she sighed.  
She knew deep down it wasn't. Nothing ever was.

Her fate was already beginning to play out and it wouldn't be long before her role would become clear.

* * *

Please Read and Review. I hope you liked this chapter. I have more time on my hands now, so I should be able to get the next chapter up soon.


	12. Chapter 11: The Dark One

Wow, I think I'm progressing well with this story. Better than I though I would have done. I'm nearly half way through!  
**

* * *

Chapter Eleven**

**The Dark One**

A loud crash coming from the Dark Lord's room made Wormtail jump, squeaking, and run away in fright.

It had been just one hour since Ginny Weasley and entered Little Hangleton and become co-leader of the dark. Voldemort was not happy. Not happy at all.

"How dare she!" Voldemort screamed, throwing another of his vases, antiques from the Founder's time, against the wall.

Bellatrix was lounging on his bed, her robes undone and pooling around her elbows, showing the fact she had nothing underneath. Her fingers were gently caressing Nagini as the snake slumbered.

Voldemort exhaled sharply, the sound whistled through his lack of proper nostrils.

"I am the leader, not her! No one is my partner!" He ranted.

Bellatrix pouted prettily up at him.

"Not in that way, Bella. I mean power Partner." Voldemort snapped angrily.

Bellatrix smirked. "I must say the girl does have some balls."

Voldemort scowled and flung himself into his arm chair by the fire, absorbing the heat like the snake he so nearly was.

Bellatrix slid off of the bed and swayed over to him, Nagini securing herself around the woman's curves and keeping the robe she loosely wore on her body.

Bellatrix perched herself on her lovers lap and ran her hands seductively along the Dark Lord's shoulders. "Hmm, no one could best you in power my lord." She purred.

Voldemort looked down at his lover and ran his hand absently up and down her legs. "You're right, Bella."

Bellatrix's eyes slid shut and she almost purred under Voldemort's tender ministrations. Everyone believed he was a monster with no heart and no capacity to love, which maybe he was, but at times like this Bellatrix could almost fool herself into believing he loved her.

"Of course I am right." Bellatrix muttered.

Voldemort chuckled, a surprisingly deep sound that sent shivers of pleasure to run down Bellatrix's spine.

"You please me, Bella." He told the woman in his lap.

Bellatrix gave him a sultry smile. "Of course I do, My Lord. It's what I live for. As for this Weasley girl, though she may not best you in power, her story sounds like the legends."

If he had any eyebrows, Voldemort would have raised them in questioning. "Legends?"

Bellatrix smiled. "Have you not heard the legends, My Lord? They are an old story told to children."

Voldemort grit his teeth and his red eyes flared. "Bella, you know I did not know my mother and father."

Bellatrix gave a ditzy giggle that bordered insane. "Sorry, lover." She purred.

"The story, Bella!" Voldemort snapped, his patience thinning.

Bellatrix gulped softly. "Ah yes. Well, the legends says there was once a women born who was pure of heart. At the same time there was a woman born her opposite, full of dark. But the Dark One held onto some part of the light despite everything."

"Then one day, the light faded from her soul and she became bathed in the darkness. The Light One and the Dark One were shown weapons which could aid them. The Light One turned them away, but the Dark One embraced them."

"One of the weapons was the greatest asset in the battle and when the Light One turned it away, the Dark One took it. The Light One failed and died, while the Dark One triumphed. She ruled over the land for many years." Bellatrix concluded.

Voldemort sat back in his chair, running his finger over where his bottom lip should be in thought.

"Maybe I should accept Miss Weasley into my ranks. If the legends are true, then she might be of use to me." He mused.

Bellatrix snuggled into his chest. "Of course, My Lord."

She ran her hand over his chest lightly, tracing patterns on the abnormally pale skin.

Voldemort looked down at her. "Bella, what are you doing?"

Bellatrix looked up at him with wide eyes, a hint of lust and deviousness hidden within. "I just want to play."

Voldemort growled and swept her up into his arms, startling Nagini who slithered away from Bellatrix.

"And play you shall." He hissed carrying the woman to his bed.

Ginny Weasley was sat in the throne room, surrounded by a few remaining Deatheaters. She was lounging on her throne, replacing her black robe and dress with a deep green robe and an even deeper green dress that clung to her.

Her cool hazel eyes scanned the room, taking note of whom was in the room. They met a pair of near black eyes and she smirked.

Severus Snape looked at her, his mask perfectly in place. It hid all the shock and revolution he felt at seeing a girl he had known once to be good, innocent and sweet, a Gryffindor, as co-Leader of the Dark side of the war.

It wasn't right.

Ginny just stared the former Potions Master down before her eyes flicked further around the circle.

The doors to the chamber burst open and a sated looking Bellatrix trailed in behind Voldemort.

The snake like man strode over to Ginny and gave a formal bow to her. The Deatheaters stared on in shock.

"Miss Weasley, it is going to be a pleasure working with you." Voldemort told the girl.

Ginny grinned darkly. "You came around then."

Voldemort nodded. "Of course. A girl of your power shouldn't be ignored."

"Great!" Ginny clapped her hands together.

Voldemort turned to address his army. "My friends, today we welcome a new leader. You shall call her the Dark One, or My Lady."

The Army muttered their consent and bowed to their new leader. "All hail the Dark Lord and the Dark One." They intoned.

Ginny freed her long, red hair from it's bun and shook it out. She looked at the Deatheaters. "That's more like it!"

She hopped off of her throne and began to walk through the ranks. "Hmm, not bad."

She spun on her heel and faced Voldemort with an impish smile on her face. "I think I'm going to like it here. But for now, I'm off to bed. Nighty night."

She grabbed hold of a tall, handsome man with large, sharp teeth and a rugged look to him. "Come on, handsome. You can show me the way to my bed."

The man growled softly and took a deep breath.

Fenrir Greyback could smell the power this Weasley girl held. It was stronger than even the Dark Lord's, a feat he thought was impossible. He let out a soft keening sound.

Ginny looked back at him as she dragged him out of the Throne Room. "What is it, big boy?"

"You're so powerful. It smells so good." Fenrir replied in a guttural tone, his eyes shut as he scented her again.

Ginny ran her hands down the side of his face. "Hmm, and you're rather nice. Do you mind if I keep you?"

Fenrir leaned into her touch, nuzzling her hands. "My mate."  
Ginny raised an eyebrow. "Your mate?"

"I can smell it on you." Fenrir growled. "Mine."  
Ginny looked out of the window. The moon was nearly full. The next day Fenrir would transform.

"I think you've got it round the wrong way, Doggie. You're mine." Ginny snarled, wrenching back his head and licking his neck.

* * *

Please Read and Review. Ginny has become slightly unhinged due to the dark, but that's the fun of it all. I'm not happy with the end sentence, but meh.


	13. Chapter 12: Mated

This is longer than the last chapter, I hope you enjoy it. Not as many reviews as usual for the last two chapters :( Do you still like it? I hope so.  
**

* * *

Chapter Twelve**

**Mated**

Later that day, after the meeting to discuss the wand, Hermione ordered Tonks and her boys, including Moody, Kingsley, Remus and Sirius to round up the new recruits.

Cassie, Pansy, Annaleise, Sadie, Alec and Sam soon arrived at the Room of Requirement trailing behind their mentors.

"So what's up Doc?" Cassie chimed.

Hermione was caught off guard by the Muggle cartoon phrase and exchanged a look with Harry before laughing.

"What's so funny?" Alec asked confused.

"Muggle thing!" Harry told him, trying in vain to cut off his laughter. "Bugs Bunny!"

Cassie giggled and shrugged. "Mom liked the program. She was a Muggleborn."

After a moment, Hermione and Harry managed to get their laughter under control much to the amusement and bewilderment of the room.  
"Okay, I'm good." Hermione panted, wiping tears of laughter away from her eyes.

"So what are you teaching us today?" Pansy asked.

Harry cocked his head before turning to Hermione. "After the Bugs thing, were you waiting for the 'Yoda' at the end of that sentence?"

This time Sirius and Remus grinned. "Expect it we did." They chorused a wicked glint in their eyes.

The four began to roar with laughter.

Sam waved his hand in the air a little. "For those of us with no Muggle Knowledge, mind explaining?"

Remus was the first to calm down. "Muggles have these things called films, a series of moving images that tell stories. Like a play, but projected on a screen. There is this one called Star Wars, James made us watch it after Lily introduced him to it. There is a teacher in it called Yoda and he speaks like that."

"Weird." Sadie grimaced.

"Yeah." Annaleise agreed.

Hermione sighed, calming once more. "Okay, I won't laugh again. I needed that, though."

Ron patted her on the shoulder. "Yeah, it's been a rough few days. First Dean dies, then Ginny goes missing and then you get this weird letter and map."

Hermione shifted at the mention of Ginny. "Okay! Who wants to get to training then?"

Ron jumped, startled at the quick change of subject. But he soon shrugged it off, writing it off as Hermione not wanting to dwell on the bad stuff.

Not too long after the group had entered the room, spells were flying everywhere. Ron had been hit with a Jelly Legs jinx and was flailing about wildly while Sadie just watched on in amusement.

Harry and Pansy were mock duelling.

"Stupefy!" Pansy cried.

A red jet of light fired out of her wand and hit Harry square in the chest. The Boy Who Lived was propelled a little way back and slammed into the floor, stunned.

Pansy gasped and hurried to his side. "Harry!"

"Ennervate." She whispered, her eyes worried.

Harry slumped and coughed as he came round. "Hey." He croaked. "That was powerful."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to be so strong!" Pansy wept.

Harry chuckled, groaning as a pounding pain seared through his head. "It's fine. It's a good thing."  
Pansy sighed in relief. "I'm just glad you're okay."  
She leaned down and gave him a kiss. "I love you."

Harry smiled up at her. "I love you too."

Remus and Tonks were observing Sam and Alec as they duelled. Remus had his arm wrapped around his girlfriend's waist and nuzzled into her neck.

His eye seemed to be drawn to the window the room had created on the back wall. The full moon came out from behind the mountain, reminiscent of his third year transformation in front of the Trio. His eyes widened in horror.

"Oh no!"

"What is it?" Tonks asked, worried.

"The full moon. I forgot! With everything that's been going on I-You have to get out of here!" Remus rambled.

He hunched over as pain lanced through his stomach.

"Remus!" Tonks cried.

"GO!" Remus yelled.

Tonks grabbed hold of Alec and Sam as she darted past.

"What's going on?" Alec mumbled.

"Remus is transforming." Tonks replied.

"Transforming? Into what?" Sam was confused.

"A werewolf. Remus is a werewolf and tonight is the full moon." Tonks gasped as she threw them towards the door.

Hermione whipped round as she heard Remus' yell!

Her eyes widened in horror as she caught sight of Remus' hands forming into paws.

"Crap."

Harry smiled up at Pansy and leaned up once more to kiss her again. Pansy was only too happy to oblige.

"Harry!" Hermione's cry stopped them.

Harry's emerald eyes flicked over to where his best friend was desperately trying to force the others out of the room, staring at a point across the room.

He followed her line of vision and his eyes widened just as Hermione has done.

Remus' nose and jaw broke and reformed into a snout, his teeth lengthening to fit his new visage.

"The full moon." Harry breathed.

Pansy gasped and leapt to her feet. Harry followed suit and grabbed her arm, dragging her towards the door. "You have to get out of here!"  
Pansy's eyes narrowed. "I'm not leaving you!"

"I'll be right behind you, I promise." Harry smiled, kissing her once more before closing the door behind her.

He turned and strode over to where some of the other people were caught between the wolf and the door. He looked at Ron, who was one of those, and Cassie.

"Stay still!" He called.

Sirius turned into Padfoot and tried to distract the grumpy werewolf. But Moony wasn't paying attention.

He transformed again and moved to stand by Tonks. "Moony is paying attention to me. What do I do?" He whispered.

Tonks bit her lip. "I don't know." She told her cousin. "But I think I can help. I'm Remus' girlfriend and the wolf might recognise me as it's mate."

"Go for it." Sirius sighed.

Tonks stepped closer to the growling werewolf. "Moony, it's me. It's Tonks."

Moony growled louder and bared his long, yellowing teeth. Tonks felt a trill of fear rush through her.

"It's me!" She pleaded.

The wolf turned his hulking head, breathing in sharply. His amber eyes focussed on Hermione as she edged closer to Ron and Cassie.

"Hermione!" Harry cried, horrified.

Hermione looked up and her eyes met Moony's own. They shared some sort of staring match that seemed to go on for an age.

Suddenly, the werewolf pounced.

Hermione screamed in pain as the werewolf's fangs sank into her upper arm.

"NO!" Her boys yelled in unison.

Hermione's tear filled eyes looked up at the amber eyes of the wolf. They flickered back to the watery blue of Remus for a split second and she could have sworn she saw shock and slight regret there.

Moony unhinged his jaw and dropped her arm, nuzzling it softly with his nose.

In the place of a bite was a mark that had formed like an instant scar. It was of a crescent moon.

Sirius stared at the mark. He and the Marauders had investigated werewolves thoroughly so they could understand what their friend went through each month and he knew that mark.

It was the mating Mark.

By the look on Tonks' face, she too knew what the mark meant. She was devastated.

"Hermione!" Ron wept, his face contorted in grief.

"She won't be a werewolf." Sirius choked out.

Several heads shot towards him, including Hermione's.

"What?" Kingsley spluttered. "But we saw him bite her."

"It's…it's…." Sirius couldn't get the words out. He was too dumbstruck. He couldn't believe.

"It's the mating mark." Tonks replied in a listless, dead tone. "Hermione is Remus' mate."

* * *

Please Read and Review. I hope you enjoyed and I hope to get the next one up soon.


	14. Chapter 13: The Claim of a Wolf and Dog

I was hoping to get this up for Christmas, but inspiration never hit. At all. So that's why this is so short. I got my first flame, which kind of knocked me a bit but everyone is entitled to thier own opinion, and it led me to put a reminder in. **THIS FIC IS A HGXRLXSBXSS! **So Hermione will have three lovers, as will Ginny. It is an important part of the story, so if it turns you off please do not complain because I have said it twice now. Once at the top of Chapter Two and here.  
**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen**

**The Claim of a Wolf and Dog**

Remus sat up, gripping his head and letting out a moan of pain. He was sat on a make shift bed that the room had provided for him.

"Easy mate."

Remus looked up to see Sirius sat opposite him, his back against the wall and his arm resting on his knee.

"What happened?" He asked softly.

"You killed a few kids, bit a few people…" Sirius rattled off. It was a sign of his unease that he made jokes in bad taste.

Remus frowned. "Sirius."

"Okay, we got everyone out. Uh, you did bite someone." Sirius coughed and looked away.

Remus' eyes went wide. "Oh god, who?"

"It's fine, they won't turn. It was a mate mark."

Remus went slack. "Is Tonks' okay?"

Sirius smirked a little. "It wasn't Tonks."

Remus' head shot up. "Oh no."

Hermione was in the Great Hall, which was void of all the usual breakfast items. Breakfast was being sent to everyone's rooms.

Instead, the Order was having a meeting in the Great Hall. There was no sense of the usual calm, but chaos.

"But Hermione can't be Remus' mate. What about Tonks!" Ron yelled in shock.

"Ron, calm down." Luna soothed her husband.

"That was a turn up for the books." Kingsley chuckled.

"You can say that again." Harry muttered.

Pansy slapped him on the arm, making Harry cry out in shock and a little bit of pain. "Ow!"  
"You deserved it." Pansy growled, her eyes narrowed.

"Okay! Be quiet!" Hermione shouted, standing up.

At once everything fell silent and all eyes were upon the Leader of the Order. The doors banged open and Remus and Sirius walked through them, all eyes shifting to them.

Remus ducked his head like the shy school boy he once, while Sirius straightened up and put his pureblood training into practise.

"What are you looking at?" Sirius snarled.

Most of the people looked away from the two. Most.

Tonks tried desperately to catch her boyfriend's eye. But Remus seemed to be stubbornly avoiding her eyes.

At once, Tonks deflated. Her bright, spiky pink hair grew and faded into a dark black colour and the blue seeped out of her eyes until they were a steel grey colour. She was natural for once.

Hermione flinched as she noticed her friend's depressed state. She had only ever seen Tonks like that at her Father's funeral and when Andromeda went into hiding.

"Hermione, let's go into another room." Sirius suggested, looking around the room.

Hermione cleared her throat awkwardly and nodded, standing quickly and hurrying out of the doors to the Great Hall with Sirius and Remus hot on her heels.

Silence hung over the hall for a few minutes, all eyes shifted from the doors to Tonks.

Tonks felt pressure building up in her chest. She had to get out before it burst. So she ran.

Tonks ran down the hall and finally fell to the floor in a small alcove, crying pitifully to herself as she rocked.

"Tonks?" A soft voice asked.

Tonks looked up to see Kingsley looking down at her with concern in his dark eyes.

"Hi." She whispered hoarsely.

"Are you alright?" Kingsley knelt down beside her, his hand resting on her shoulder.

"Of course I'm not!" Tonks ranted. "The man I love just revealed I'm obviously not his love! He loves a girl younger than me and his wolf has accepted her as his mate! How the hell am I supposed to be alright? He was my everything!"

Tears were flowing more freely now and each glistening silver bead of water tore at Kingsley's large heart.

In the end, he couldn't take it any longer and pulled Tonks against him in a comforting hug. "It'll be alright."

"How will it?" Tonks scoffed.

"Because you've got me. I'm not leaving you." Kingsley told her sincerely.

Tonks snuggled into his embrace, breathing in his spicy aftershave and scent that was uniquely Kingsley.

"Hold me." She whispered.

Kingsley lent his head on top of her own. "Forever."

Tonks' heart leapt and she began to think. She would always love Remus, and she wasn't over him at all, but maybe she, in time, would find her own one love in the kindly, black Auror.

Hermione sat on a desk, swinging her legs back in forth as she observed the two adult men before her.

"So…" She cleared her throat.

"Hermione, I've known you're my mate for a long time." Remus confessed.

Hermione frowned. "How long?"

"Ever since I first saw you as a bushy haired teenager on the train to Hogwarts. I didn't want to believe it. I mean, you're that much younger than me, but now it seems it is undeniable." Remus explained, his blue eyes boring into Hermione's.

"Are you sure? Maybe your wolf made a mistake?" Hermione blurted out, shocked.

"I'm sure. That's the reason why I came to you when you fake howled in the Forbidden Forrest. If Harry had howled, or if you weren't my mate, I wouldn't have come." Remus sighed.

Hermione lent forward and ran her hands through her hair. She was getting a headache.

"So I'm really your mate, huh?" She sighed.

"Sorry." Remus apologised.

Hermione looked up. "Don't apologise. I'm not upset, not really. I'm just worried about Tonks and those we might hurt."

"Hermione, Tonks is resilient. She will find another soon." Sirius pointed out, making Hermione remember he was there.

"Oh. So why did you come here?" Hermione asked him.

Sirius drew himself to his full height and Hermione caught a glimpse of the aristocrat he was born to be.

"Hermione, like Remus, I have admired you from afar. Over time, my feelings have changed into love." Sirius declared.

Hermione's jaw dropped. "What?"  
Remus and Sirius chuckled.

"We love you, Mione." Remus repeated fondly.

Hermione leapt off of the desk and began to shake her head fiercely. "No! No! I can't do this."

"Hermione…" Sirius reached out for her.

Hermione stepped away from him. "How can you just spring this on me and expect me to be okay?" She shouted.

"Mione, please." Sirius pleaded.

"I…I've got to go." Hermione blurted, darting out of the door and running down the hall.

How the hell had this happened?

Sirius turned to Remus who had taken a seat on the desk. "I think that went rather well, don't you?"

Remus rolled his eyes. "Let's go back. I'm hungry."

"Lead the way oh mighty leader." Sirius teased, hurt still in his eyes.

Remus smiled sadly at him. "She'll come around. You'll see."

* * *

Please Read and Review. Poor Sirius isn't used to rejection and Tonks possibly has found a new love, but is it rebound or the real thing? Was she kidding herself with Remus? Find out later ;)


	15. Chapter 14: Vision

Huh, apparently I'm in the writing mood. Which is good, and I hope I can get some more chapters done soon. Oh and I was asked when Sev will be coming into it and he's sort of in the next chapter and will be in the story properly in 6 chapters. I'm off to write the next chapter XD Elvira is owned by me and is actually a character from another fanfic which I haven't ever posted and probably won't where Hermione is actually Merlin and his wife's daughter, but that Elvria has lavender hair and vivid pink eyes, which Hermione inherits but is covered by a glamour. It's odd.  
**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen **

**Vision**

Hermione rushed to her office and barricaded herself inside, not wanting to talk to anyone.

Okay, so her reaction might have been extreme but she was overwhelmed. How on earth should she have responded to being told she was loved by two older men?

"My head hurts." She groaned.

"Hermione, do you want to talk about it?" Dumbledore asked kindly. "I'm sure whatever it is isn't that bad."

"No, I need to be alone. Please?" Hermione begged pathetically. "Please, just go."

Dumbledore looked at the other portraits and nodded. "We'll be back in the morning. Goodnight."

Hermione sighed. "Goodnight."

The portraits walked out of their frames leaving Hermione all alone in her office with Fawkes.

The Phoenix seemed unsure whether to go or not. Instead, he settled on his perch and began to sing softly.

Hermione stared at her desk, thoughts and ramifications of the day's events rushing through her mind.

Slowly, they began to ebb away to the Phoenix's soft song and her vision began to blur.

Instead of panic, like Hermione should be feeling, all she felt were peace and tranquillity as she watched her vision become unfocused and fade to black like failing TV.

Her eyes snapped open and she gasped as she saw she was no longer in her office. She was sat in a beautiful field.

Emerald green grass surrounded her, a smattering of daisies and other white flowers punctuated the field. Weeping Willow trees framed the outskirts as if they were a barrier to the outside world.

The sky was an endless blue with cotton white clouds drifting lazily through the depths. The sun shone down on the field, emphasising the beauty of the place and surrounding Hermione in an almost halo of golden light.

It was otherworldly.

The willow tree in front of her parted it's vines and a finely dressed elderly couple walked out from behind the curtain.

Hermione stared at them and the women smiled, tucking some of her silver hair behind her ears.

Her Elvin ears!

Now she was looking properly, Hermione noted the strange colour of the woman's eyes. It was a well known fact that the oldest race of the Elves, long since extinct due to a war amongst their people, had eyes that showed the beauty of magic itself.

They were known to have eyes that shone like mother of pearl and changed colours in different lights. This woman's eyes had been lavender with a hint of green but had changed to blue with a hint of gold as the light changed around her.

"This is impossible." Hermione whispered.

The man laughed, bringing Hermione's attention to him. He was dressed in royal blue robes and had shoulder length, curled, silver hair and a long beard. On his head was a dark blue wizarding hat that somehow managed to add depth to his brown eyes.

"This is not impossible, my child. This is simply the power of magic." The man told her.

Hermione shook her head. "But this can't be a dream."

"It's not." The woman said in a voice as soft as honey. "This is a vision. We needed to talk to you and this was the only way as we are long gone from your realm."

"Who are you?" Hermione asked, suddenly on edge.

"My name is Merlin and this is my wife, Elvira." The man introduced. "Your ancestors."

"Excuse me?" Hermione gasped.

Elvira smiled and sat down beside the young woman. "Hermione, we needed to guide you on your path."

"Path?" Hermione frowned.

Merlin nodded sagely. "Your path is a dark one, but all is not lost. I believe you have heard the tale before."

"What tale? What path?" Hermione shouted, growing frustrated. "I don't understand."

"The path is the one you are on at the moment. The one you have been on since your birth." Elvira said kindly. "And the Tale is the story of your past and your future."

Hermione's forehead creased in thought. "A tale about my path, of my past and _future_. Oh my…"

Elvira and Merlin smiled as understanding dawned on the girl that had been borne of their line.

"The Pure Maiden!" Hermione cried.

The two elderly people nodded.

"Or known to those in that era as Anna Le Grange, your ancestor on your father's side." Merlin replied.

"It's true!" Hermione gasped, eyes wide.

Elvira laughed, a sound like a trickling stream. "Of course."

"But Anna died, what's to say I'm any different?" Hermione pointed out. "I'm just a girl."

Elvira tucked some of Hermione's hair behind her ear. "Let us show you the story."  
The field suddenly vanished and the three were standing in a dark forest. Hermione could see a small village not too far from the clearing where they were standing.

A young woman dressed like a peasant stumbled into the clearing. There was no mistaking the Granger curls on her head.

Anna Le Grange.

She was followed by three men all calling her name.

Anna turned to face them. "What do you want?" She cried, distressed.

The tallest of the men, with dark black hair and light blue/grey eyes, stepped forward. "Anna, we told you. We love you. We know you have to fight. You need us."

"No I don't." Anna spat. "Having three lovers is wrong. It's against God's wishes."

"And you're a witch." Another black haired remarked as he crossed his arms and levelled Anna with a dark stare.

"Despite that, I have always upheld his laws. I will not abandon them now!" Anna cried.

"Anna-bee. Please?" The last man pleaded in a quiet tone. He had ruffled brown hair and light blue eyes.

"Don't call me that!" Anna snapped. "I don't need any of you. I can do this alone and Mona will fall."

The darker man with the dark eyes shook his head. "Fine. I was warned of this. At least I know I am wanted by another."

One by one, the men left the clearing and Anna fell to her knees, crying. "I can do this. Alone. Always alone." She wept.

The scene faded and Hermione, Merlin and Elvira were back in the field once more.

"I don't understand." Hermione frowned.

Elvira cupped the younger woman's cheek and looked her in the eyes. "Love is the greatest weapon. Anna was gifted with the love of three men and she rejected them. She failed."

Hermione bit her lip. "So what does this have to do with me?"

Merlin knelt down in front of her. "Hermione, the time is coming where you will have to make a similar decision. It will be a fight between what your heart tells you and what your brain tells you. I know that when the time comes, you will make the right decision."

Hermione sighed. "How can you be so sure?"

Elvira smiled up at Merlin and then looked back at Hermione. "Because you are our ancestor."

Hermione jolted and found she was still staring at her desk with Fawkes' singing still echoing around the room.

She looked up at the bird and he stopped singing, looking back at her with his endless eyes.

"I know what I have to do."

* * *

Please Read and Review. Did anyone pick up on the clue for Hermione's three lovers? Which is pretty obvious cause I told you the pairings but whatever. Oh and Thank You so much for the support with this story and the praise. I really appreciate it :)


	16. Chapter 15: The Dark One's Progress

Sorry, some of the writing feeling just kind of went during this chapter. I have plans for later on, but it just kind of vanished. But on a lighter note, I'm 18 tomorrow! Yay!  
**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen**

**The Dark One's Progress**

It was the day after the full moon and the Werewolf recruits were recovering.

Ginny, however, was bored. This was no fun. She enjoyed torturing, but there were no new captives to do that to and all the current ones were just lying still now. She suspected they might be dead, but she just didn't really care.

She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't see when she bumped into a dark figure.

"Watch where you're going?" She snarled.

"Indeed, Miss Weasley. The same could be said for you." A smooth, silk like voice replied.

Ginny smirked. "Hello, Snape."

Severus' cold eyes barely even changed when Ginny acknowledged him. He instead gave a short bow and stalked away.

Deep inside, his mind was racing though. He had been shocked when Ginny had joined the Deatheaters and Voldemort had marked her as his equal and now he was desperately trying to work out why the insolent brat hadn't revealed his status as spy yet.

There was always a yet.

Ginny watched the Former Potions Master walk away from her. When she was a student he had used to scare her, but now all she saw was an insecure, pathetic old man.

There was a tapping on the window beside her and Ginny turned to see a large, black owl hovering outside the window. It's large brown eyes looked almost red against the black feathers. In it's large talons was a letter. Addressed to her.

Ginny flicked her wand and the windows blew open, allowing the owl to swoop into the corridor.

"Who the hell is contacting me? Headquarters is hidden. No one but those with a Dark Mark can enter or owl here." She muttered to herself as she watched the owl.

The owl hooted and perched itself on one of the dark green velvet chairs that were dotted along the corridor.

"What?" Ginny snapped when the Owl's eyes didn't move from watching her.

The Owl held out its leg, as if hinting.

Ginny rolled her eyes and snatched the letter from the Owl who hooted angrily.

"Shut it!" Ginny snapped, ripping open the letter.

She began to read.

_Dark One, _

_If I am correct, you are already well on your path to greatness. Your path will lead you to become on the darkest, most powerful individuals ever. Relish every step. _

_Know this, your journey will be rough and the light will fight you. There is an element which can aid you in your path to greatness. It is hidden in a cave in the depths of a valley in Romania called the Valea de Intuneric. With this you will be unstoppable. _

_May the Power of the Dark be with you_

Voldemort was in a meeting with his Deatheaters when Ginny stormed into the room with the letter and an accompanying map in her hand.

"What is it?" Voldemort asked.

Ginny smirked. "We're going on a trip."

Severus was one of those told to follow Ginny and the Deatheaters to the Valea de Intuneric, or the Valley of the Dark.

He honestly had no idea what this was about, but something that brought that much glee to someone so dark and created a power hungry gleam in said person's eye was not a good thing. He was hoping that he could get some information to feed back to the Order.

Silently, Severus thanked Merlin and God that Ginny had never been there when they converted several of the new recruits that were working their way slowly up the ranks to spies. It was bad enough that she knew about him and Pansy, another spy they would be unable to use.

"You alright, Snape? You're quiet." The Carrow sister asked, her hand resting on his shoulder.

Severus shuddered. Alecto Carrow was known to have a fancy for him ever since she had first joined the Deatheaters two years after Severus did.

Her brother, Amycus, hated Severus due to the many times he had rejected his sister, causing her to cry.

It seemed wrong that such a cruel woman would cry over a man, but she did. It was just there in some part of her deluded mind that she and Severus were meant to be and she hated it when he rejected her. So she cried. She was just a girl in a woman's body. She couldn't help it. But it made Amycus mad.

"Snape?" Alecto called, smiling.

Severus sighed. "I'm just thinking, Miss Carrow."

Alecto giggled madly like a school girl. An old, rather fat school girl. "What about? About me?"

Severus could barely contain his eye roll. "Partly about you." He said. It wasn't a lie.

He really was thinking about her, but about how annoying and imbecilic she was.

Of course, Alecto blushed and gave him a seemingly shy smile. "What else are you thinking about?"

"Yes, Snape. What _else_ are you thinking about?" Amycus sneered as he moved to his sister's side.

Severus looked at him. "I'm wondering why we are traipsing across god knows where when Our Lord could be using our services back at home." He replied smoothly.

Amycus seemed to relax. "Our Lord seems to have taken a shine to the Weasley girl."

"Indeed." Severus agreed. "But why are we out here?"

After hours and hours of walking, Ginny finally cried out in triumph. "We're here!" She called.

Sighs of relief rose from the followers and they were silenced by a dark glare from the red head.

"Move it!" Ginny spat, gesturing. "I want to find my prize!"

So the red head and the Deatheaters began the decent into the Valea de Intuneric.

They reached a cave much like the one Hermione and her group had found. Instead of the beautiful, abundant snowy wonderland they had found, this valley was frozen and barren.

The split waterfall was murky instead of crystal clear but like it's cousin the cave was at the foot of the waterfall. Ginny smirked and looked back at her group before leading them inside.

She was so close. She could feel it.

Inside the cave, the Deatheaters gasped. The walls were covered in glistening ebony as dark as the night. They seemed to ripple as the wand light touched them.

Severus shifted. He felt very uneasy.

"Amazing!" Rookwood, another chosen to join them, breathed as he looked around wide eyed.

His hand reached out to touch the stones. He suddenly fell to the ground withering and screaming in pain.

Ginny stood over him with a murderous expression on her face. "Touch nothing. The stones do not call to me and they are not of any worth to us." She spat.

Rookwood cried out some sort of agreement and Ginny released the spell on him. He stayed curled in the foetal position for a bit before the pain had eased enough for him to stand.

Ginny nodded, satisfied he would not rebel against her anymore. "Let's keep moving."  
One of the other Deatheaters, a young woman, helped Rookwood stand and allowed him to lean on her as they walked deeper and deeper into the cave.

Finally, they reached an opening in the cave. A pedestal was standing in the middle bathed in dim light.

Ginny felt a draw to it and a dark smile came over her face. "At last!" She hissed.

Crossing quickly over to the pedestal, she reached out to take her prize. None of the Deatheaters dared tell her to stop in case she tortured them or worse. They were crazy, but not that crazy.

Ginny's hand closed around a wand that sat on a dark red pillow and she felt power rush through her.

She lifted it up and stared into the heart of the wand. There was a dark red flash and Ginny felt a connection to the wand.

"It's mine!" She crowed, lifting the wand to ceiling.

"Dark One, what is it?" The woman shouldering Rookwood called softly to her mistress.

Ginny smirked. "A wand. I can feel its power. So powerful." She ran her hands over the surface with reverence.

It felt like onyx, like the walls in the cave. But as for the core, she had no idea. But there was one who would.

"Snape!" Ginny ordered. "Come here."

At once, Severus hurried to her side. After all, this woman held his fate securely in her hands.

"Yes, My Lady?" He asked.

"Tell me about this wand." Ginny snapped.

Severus ran his hands over the surface and stared at the wand. He flicked it and nodded to himself.

Ginny's impatience grew with each second that ticked by. He was going too slowly. She had to know now!

"Well?" She growled.

Severus gave a slight bow and handed the wand back to its owner. "The shell is made of pure onyx and from what I can ascertain the core is magic in it's darkest form. A perfect match."

Ginny's cruel eyes glinted and she stared at the spy before her. "Yes, a perfect match."

The cackle that followed this statement caused a shiver to run down Severus' spine.

As that dog, Sirius Black, would say, He was in deep shit.

* * *

Please Read and Review. I know I swore, but it sounded more dramatic than anything else. It works *shrugs*


	17. Chapter 16: Research and a Conclusion

I thought this was going to be harder, so I decided to have a go at it. What do you know, it was alright to write. Hope you enjoy it :)  
**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen**

**Research and a Conclusion**

The next morning, Hermione headed down to the library as soon as Madam Pince was up and had opened it.

There was _no_ way, just no way, she could pursue a relationship with _two_ men!

It was immoral and she would be a harlot. It's just against God's laws and every rule in the book about relationships.

Yet….

Something called to her about the idea. She just had to go research a little to see if it really were _that_ wrong.

I mean, it wasn't her fault if they _both_ loved her, right? It wouldn't be like _she_ was doing anything wrong?

Hermione shook her head. "No." She scolded herself. "It isn't right. You're going to go in there, read how wrong it is in both Muggle and Wizarding world and then go tell the boys, _men_, that you can't do it. That it's wrong."

"Hello, Miss Granger." Madam Pince called as the distracted witch drifted past her.

Hermione jolted guiltily. "Good morning!"

"You seem distracted…Is anything wrong?" Madam Pince asked with concern.

Hermione shook her head quickly. "Nope. Nada. Nothing."

Madam Pince looked at her strangely. "Okay then, dear. Have a nice day and call me if you want to check anything out."

"Okay. Bye Madam." Hermione gave a small wave before striding down the aisles.

About half way down she found an aisle dedicated to relationships throughout wizarding history.

Hermione checked to see if anyone was about before walking into the aisle and rapidly scanning the title.

A book, just a simple brown leather one with plain black writing, caught her eyes.

_Triad or more Relationships; A History. _

"Ah ha." Hermione breathed. She plucked the book from the shelf and turned it over in her hands.

On the cover was a picture of a smiling woman in Victorian dress with two men behind her and children surrounding them.

Hermione frowned and brushed her fingers over the smiling faces. _'They look so happy. How can it be wrong if they're so happy?'_

She sighed and moved towards her favourite seat deep within the heart of the library.

She curled up into the warm plush and flicked open the book, beginning to read.

_Harmony Greenwood was privileged to be loved by two men, Isaac Russo and Jacob Deiane. She was one of the most powerful witches of her time and the relationship only showed her power. _

_Isaac and Jacob were equally powerful within their own right and the children borne from the relationships went on to be some of the most powerful of the age. _

Hermione stared. "But…this is saying three way relationships are good. This must be wrong." She muttered.

She turned to a new page.

_Celina Miaroe married an gentleman by the name of Robert Flammel and later a Edwin Crestborne joined the two in their relationship. Although Celina was a powerful and renowned witch of her decade, she did not manage to secure two powerful lovers. Edwin was a squib. _

_But still the union resulted in one of our most brilliant wizards, Nicholas Flammel. Flammel went on to invent the Philosopher's Stone with Albus Dumbledore. _

"I don't understand." Hermione whispered. "Flammel's mother was in a three way relationship? It's actually accepted, seemingly encouraged? There has to be something that explains this."

As she flicked through the book with a sense of urgency, the pages seemingly opened on their own to another page.

_Aurelia Satin was a witch only remembered by historical books because of her most remarkable power and relevance through history. Aurelia was said to have married three men, all powerful wizards. _

_While the men's names have been lost through time, the story of whom her child was has not. Aurelia Satin, whose surname was derived from her father's trade, was the mother to the greatest wizards of all time. Merlin. _

Hermione's jaw dropped and the book nearly slipped from her fingers. "This is incredible!"

Finally, she found the page she wanted the most. The page that detailed these developments.

_Throughout history, only the most powerful of witches have been able to have happy, stable relationships with more than one wizard. It has never been in reverse. _

_It is thought that judging by the amount of wizards in love with a witch and the power of said wizards is evidence to the witch's power. There have only been two instances in history where a four way relationship had occurred. _

_The first instance bore our founding father, Merlin. The second instance is only mentioned in legend. This is the story of the Pure of Heart Maiden and the Dark One. _

_The Dark One took of the Pure of Heart's lovers for her own along with two of her own lovers. She became the darkest witch of her time until the story tells of her death from an uprising after her lovers were killed. _

Hermione's fingers stroked over the words. "Anna Le Grange. So she lost one of her lovers to the one who killed her."

She shut the book and sat back in the chair, thinking. "So, if this book is to be believed, then I am free to love Remus and Sirius. They're both powerful. Yikes."

As she was putting the book back, Hermione thought over the reaction of her friends on the relationship.

'_Merlin. What will Harry and Ron think? What about Moody? And Tonks.'_

"Tonks!" Hermione gasped.

Tonks was sat in her bedroom brushing her hair which she had turned natural to do just that.

There was a knock on the door and she hurried over to it, turning her hair into a pixie cut and blue. "Hello?"

She pulled it open and stopped. "Hermione?"

Hermione looked at the former Auror and rubbed her arm. "I realise you must hate me right now, but I needed to talk to you."

Tonks shook her head and let her in. "I don't hate you. It's not your fault you're Remus' mate."

Hermione looked away guiltily. "I'm sorry. I really am."

Tonks waved her off. "He never loved me like that really. Not fully. He always loved you. I just never realised how much. He and I would never have lasted too long anyway. I'm not his mate and there is only so long stubbornness can keep a relationship going."

Hermione sighed and sat on Tonks' bed, playing with the patterns on the other witch's duvet. "I just feel like I'm stabbing you in the back. You're one of my closest friends and I can't stand hurting you."

Tonks sat beside her and hugged the younger girl. "I can't say it doesn't sting, cause it does, but I am thankful that it ended now and not much later when there could have been children involved."

Hermione sniffled and wiped her eyes. "Thanks."

Tonks smiled. "Your welcome. So have you decided what you want to do about it? I heard Sirius likes you too."

"Well, I did some research." Hermione began.

Tonks rolled her eyes.

"And apparently three way relationships are a good thing. I might go for it." Hermione carried on.

Tonks just sighed and then nodded. "I give you my blessing. It's what you came her for, right?"

Hermione blushed. "Sort of. I wanted to make sure you'd be alright with it."

"I might be a bit off at first, cause we broke up very recently, but I'll survive. Just do me a favour." Tonks said.

Hermione nodded fervently. "Anything."

"Lay off the PDA for a bit, just for me." Tonks asked weakly.

Hermione laughed and hugged the elder witch tightly. "I promise. Thanks Nymphadora."

Tonks grimaced and playfully hit Hermione.

Hermione grinned. It was like old times.

Maybe everything would be alright.

* * *

Please Read and Review. I know it seems like Tonks let go a little easy, but I think that she's in the place where she just wants Remus to be happy. She'll still hurt, but she also feels something towards Kingsley. Maybe Teddy will have a new Daddy ;)


	18. Chapter 17: Lovers

Sorry it's been a while. I've had a busy week. I've been busy with my Media coursework and it was my eighteenth birthday on the 6th. I went out for a meal with my parents and I got given a gold locket, an Amazon Kindle and tickets to see Wicked on Wednesday! I am so excited! This chapter is mainly reminicent but important.  
**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen**

**Lovers**

Sirius and Remus were sat in Sirius' quarters with a half empty bottle of fire whiskey each in their hands.

"I don't think she's ever going to get back to us." Sirius slurred. "We scared her off."

Remus sighed and threw his head back, resting it on the back of his seat. "Yeah. Maybe we did."

"So, Moony old boy, when did you first properly see Hermione as more than a side kick?" Sirius chuckled.

Remus smirked. "That's easy."  
_Remus was graded papers in his classroom when he heard a knock on the door. _

"_Come in." He called. _

_The door swung open and a bushy haired, short teenager walked into the room. "Professor Lupin?"  
"Hello, Hermione! What can I do to help you? Is Harry alright?" Remus asked, politely puzzled as to why Hermione was visiting him. _

_The only reason he could think of was that Harry was suffering with the Dementors that swarmed the school. _

"_Could you read over my paper from Professor Snape's class please?" Hermione smiled innocently at him. _

_But then again, Remus could be wrong._

"_Okay…Potions?" Remus frowned. _

"_No, the class he took over when you were ill." Hermione smiled patiently. _

_Realisation came over Remus' face. "Ah, yeah. Of course. Sorry, I'm still feeling a little ill."_

_Hermione just nodded. "It's fine."_

_Remus held out his hand and Hermione placed her essay into it. He began to read. _

_As he got further and further down the page, he became aware of how bright this young woman truly was. The essay was one of the best he had ever read and it was so detailed. _

"_This is excellent, Hermione. Top marks." Remus grinned, handing back the essay. _

_But Hermione never took it. _

_Remus' smile faded a little. "Your essay."  
"Oh, I have another copy. I just wanted you to read it." Hermione replied. _

"_Why?" Remus asked. _

"_I just wanted some input on my essay." Hermione tilted her head to one side. _

_Remus felt himself flush a little. "Input?"_

"_From my real Defence Professor." Hermione said. She smiled to herself when the flush on her professor's neck told her she had hit the nail on the head. _

_Professor Lupin was a Werewolf. _

Sirius laughed. "You think she really realised that day that you were a werewolf?"

"No doubt. She got this little look of triumph in her eyes. She really is the Brightest Witch of her age." Remus chuckled.

"Okay, how about the day that you realised you loved her?" Sirius drawled, smirking.

Remus ran his finger along his lips as he smiled. "Easy."

_It was in the middle of the battlefield that Remus saw Hermione. She was fighting back to back with Ron. _

_He watched as her hair flew around her as she whipped back and forth sending spells off at rapid fire at the enemy. _

_She cried out and Remus felt his heart plummet as a cutting spell hit her and the skin on her stomach split. _

_Hermione grit her teeth and stood back up. She sent a vicious spell back at the one whom had cursed her. _

"_Bastard." She spat. It was only Remus' special hearing that caught the curse. _

_Remus chuckled and sent a spell of his own invention at one of the Deatheaters he was duelling. _

_He turned and there was a chilling moment as he watched Ron fall to the floor. _

_Hermione saw her best friend fall and fury filled her. She wasn't sure whether he was dead or not, but she couldn't check. Not when the Deatheaters were boring down on them. _

_So she raised her wand and her eyes darkened in anger. "Avada Kedavra!" _

_Remus watched as the Deatheater that had cursed Ron fell to his mate's black, yet beautiful, fury. _

_It was then that he realised he loved her. All of her. And he would be damned if he lost her now. _

Sirius nodded gravely. "I remember the battle. It was awful and awe-inspiring."

Remus threw back some whiskey. "So, how about you my friend? When did you realise that our love was more than just part of the Golden Trio we love so much?"

Sirius grinned. "Well…"

_Sirius was wallowing in his miserable memories as he awaited dawn when he was due to be killed by the Dementor's kiss. _

_He felt as every bit as filthy as he looked. _

_Suddenly a noise made him look up. "Sirius?" _

_He turned round and he saw Harry and Hermione standing outside his cell._

"_Stand back." Hermione hissed. _

_She pointed his wand at the cell door. "Bombarda." _

_The locked exploded and the door swung open. _

_Sirius' eyes widened. _

_Damn, that girl was one powerful witch. _

Remus chuckled. "That sounds like Hermione."  
"It was amazing. She was just so powerful and casual." Sirius mused, running his hand through his hair.

"And when did you find you loved her?" Remus asked.

Sirius ducked his head. "Not all that long ago."  
_Sirius walked into the Gryffindor Common Room to see a figure sat crossed legged by the warming fire. _

_They had a scrapbook open across their knees. _

_It was Hermione. _

_She was idly flicking through the pages. _

"_Hey." Sirius whispered. _

_Hermione looked up and smiled at him, the fire light playing across her beautiful face. "Hi. I'm just looking back on my school years."  
Sirius sat next to her and looked at the picture. It was a skinny, twelve year old Hermione waving between Harry and Ron. They all had bruises and scrapes. _

"_That was first year after the Philosopher's stone incident." Hermione chuckled. "So innocent then."_

_She flicked through all the pages and Sirius felt his breath hitch as he looked at one of Hermione dressed in her periwinkle robes. She looked breathtaking.  
"Wow."  
Hermione blushed. "I looked so silly, but I felt beautiful."_

_Sirius scoffed. "You are beautiful. Don't ever think otherwise."  
Hermione gave him a breathtaking smile and Sirius had to fight the urge to say 'I love you'. _

There was a timid knock on the door and both Men were startled out of the recollections.

Remus got up and opened the door.

"Hermione?"

"Okay." Hermione said.

The two men exchanged a confused look. "Okay?" They asked.

"Okay, I'll be with you." Hermione repeated. "It will take a little bit of time for me to love you, but I do have some feelings."  
Sirius and Remus grinned.

Remus stepped forward and cupped Hermione's face. He leaned in and gently caressed her lips with his own, prising open her lips and mapping out her mouth.

When they separated, Hermione was breathless.

"My turn." Sirius smirked.

Before she could even say a word, Sirius and replaced Remus' place.

As gentle as Remus was, Sirius was more passionate and forceful. He plundered her mouth and their tongues duelled for control.

Hermione was left shell shocked when both men had kissed her and she stumbled back a few steps.

"Wow. Okay. Let's do this."

* * *

Please Read and Review. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will try to update soon. I can't wait for Wicked and in my next chapter will tell you all about it! ;)


	19. Chapter 18: 1st Date

I know it's been a while, but I've being trying to write up to the chapter where it's revealed what Hermione's dying from. Needless to say, I didn't get there, lol. Wicked was amazing by the way! So funny and awe inspiring. It leaves you feeling really sorry for the wicked witch. I recommend it to anyone!  
**

* * *

Chapter Eighteen**

**1****st**** Date**

The next couple of days with the men were bliss and not at all as awkward as Hermione first thought it might have been.

She was sat in the library in her favourite seat when the book she was reading was plucked from her hands.

She looked up to see Sirius squinting at the book. "How can you read this? It's all gibberish."

Remus rolled his eyes. "Sirius, it's upside down."  
Hermione stifled a giggle at the expression on her lover's face as he turned the book over and sent a slightly evil look at the werewolf. "I knew that."

Both Remus and Hermione erupted into laughter and Remus had to support himself on Hermione's chair as he laughed.

"I did!" Sirius cried.

Hermione swallowed her giggles. "No you didn't."  
Sirius pouted as the two began to laugh again. "Fine. Laugh at me all you like. I just won't tell you about our surprise."

Remus scoffed. "I can tell her you know. It just means we'd go without you."

Sirius' pout grew. "You promised I could tell her!"

Hermione only just caught the "Being friends with Sirius is a lot like looking after a child. A very small minded child." That Remus muttered under his breath.

She snorted and then blinked innocently up at Sirius as he gave her a strange look.  
"So, what's the surprise?" She asked.

Sirius smirked and straightened up. It was then he showed the true aristocrat inside him. "Remus and I are taking you on our first official date."

"Really?" Hermione grinned. "Where are we going?"

Remus chuckled and tapped her on the nose. "That is for us to know and for you to find out."  
Hermione's eyes went as wide and as pitiful as they could and her bottom lip jutted out prettily. "Please?"  
Remus and Sirius exchanged a look before chuckling. "That won't work on us."

"We invented that look." Sirius added before demonstrating the same look she was attempting.

Hermione decided that Sirius had a rather unfair advantage, being an actual dog. Just one look at him had her crumbling, and she wasn't even angry with him.

"You're right. You're the master of that look." Hermione admitted, her puppy eyes attempt stopping.

Remus smirked. "You should see the effect when we _both_ do the look."

Hermione sighed. "Somehow, I don't think I'll be winning any battles if you two do that puppy eyes look."

"Damn straight." Sirius crowed.

"So, where are we going?" Hermione asked suddenly.

Sirius opened his mouth about to tell her everything when Remus shot him with a silencing spell.

Sirius' mouth snapped shut and frowned at his friend.

"She tricked you. She distracted you and then surprise attacked you to get you to reveal the secret." Remus explained.

Sirius' eyes widened and he pointed at Hermione with a look of disbelief on his face. He then made a pointy hat with his hands on top of his head. Hermione translated this as 'You Witch!'

She simply smiled at him and batted her eyes at him.

Sirius gave a soundless shout of what Hermione gathered was 'NO!' and covered his eyes dramatically.

She rolled her eyes and turned to Remus. "You'll tell me won't you?" She purred.

Remus simply looked at her with his arms cross over his chest. "Nope. I won't."  
"Not even for a chocolate bar?"

Remus held fast.  
"Two chocolate bars."

"Please." Remus scoffed. "It'll take a lot more than that."

Hermione tapped her chin in thought. "A large bag of chocolate from Honeydukes."

Remus' eyes lit up, but he didn't reveal anything. He stayed as silent as the still silenced, and boredly pulling faces, Sirius.

"A year's supply of Honeydukes' finest, Dark chocolate with fudge pieces." Hermione bribed, using Remus' favourite flavour of chocolate ever made.

Remus' jaw dropped and Hermione could see it in his face as he gave into her.

Sirius could see it too.

Remus was just about to tell her. "We are taking you to…"

There was a loud thud and Hermione looked down where Remus was now sprawled on the floor, Sirius perched on top of him.

In his desperation, and now void of his voice, he had leapt at his friend to stop him revealing all.

"Thanks. She's worse than the Slytherins." Remus sighed as he slumped a little.

Hermione huffed and rolled her eyes. "I just want to know."

"For that, you can lose your senses." Remus smirked as he released Sirius from the silencing spell.

Hermione couldn't even protest before she was hit with a blindfolding spell and a silencing spell.

Her world fell blissfully silent and dark.

When at last the restraints were banished, Hermione had to shield her eyes from the sun that touched her adjusting eyes.

She looked around and gasped. She was sat in a glade with a lake sat before her, glistening in the setting sun.

It was gorgeous. So green and secluded. The water was crystal clear and she could see Merpeople swimming deeper into the lake. Fish of all sizes and colours darted through the depths as the Merchildren playfully chased them.

"Wow. Where are we?" She breathed.

"That's a secret." A husky voice whispered into her ear.

Hermione jumped and turned to see a smirking Sirius. "I didn't realise you were so close."

Remus chuckled as he walked over to them with a blanket over one arm and a picnic basket in the other. "We'd never leave you."  
Hermione smiled and felt a flush cover her neck, ears and cheeks. She felt so cherished.

"How did you find this place?" She asked curiously.

"We found it on a full moon. Moony led us here and we tended to come here a lot. A place to hide out from the rest of the world. James brought Lily here after Graduation and proposed to her here." Sirius told her as he helped Remus set out the blanket.

Hermione took a deep breath of the fresh air. "You should bring Harry here. He'd feel so much closer to his parents."

Remus made a noise of agreement. "Maybe we will one day. But for now, it's ours."  
The two men took a seat on the blanket either side of their girlfriend and took a hand each. Hermione gave each a peck on the lips before lying back and watching the sunset.

Remus shifted so he was leaning against the tree they had set up under, pulling Hermione to lean on him as Sirius put his head on her lap so she could play with his hair.

"Thank you." Hermione murmured as she ran her fingers over Sirius' head. "This is the perfect first date."

* * *

Please Read and Review. I've got the next chapter done and will upload now! I couldn't leave it months before uploading in case you switched off XD


	20. Chapter 19: SOS

I know it's short and I apologise, but the next scene after this was really important and this was sort of important. It lays down some plans for the last three chapters.  
**

* * *

Chapter Nineteen **

**SOS**

Hermione, Sirius and Remus returned to Hogwarts much later that evening. The near full moon hung in the sky and Remus couldn't help but glance at it reproachfully.

Hermione reached out and turned his face towards her. "Hey, it's alright. We're here for you." She whispered.

Remus gave her a weak smile and hugged her, burying his face into her hair and breathing deeply.

Hermione felt wetness on her neck and realised her lover was crying. She ran her hands up and down his back, whispering comforting words to him.

Sirius watched as his friend cried and finally he couldn't stand the solemn atmosphere anymore.

"Group Hug!" He chimed as he threw himself at them.

Hermione laughed at the look on Remus' face as he was squashed between the two.

"Air." Remus choked. "Need. Air."

Sirius let go and pouted. "You're no fun."

Hermione giggled. She couldn't remember a time she felt so carefree and happy. Not since…

Well, not since the war.

But, like all things, this happiness couldn't last.

Simon Devon walked into Grimauld Place. He was helping the Order and he didn't feel guilty. True, he was breaking every rule in the book by helping them, but he felt as if he was doing more of a difference working with them than he did with the Ministry.

Truth be told, he had an awful feeling that the Ministry had been infiltrated by the Deatheaters.

As he entered the house, the frightened faces of the witnesses he and the Order were relocated looked up at him.

The woman was a pretty, slender woman with fair hair and she hugging her son tightly to her. Her husband, a stocky man with dark hair, was holding the both of them.

"We're going to move you now." Simon told them with a kind smile on his face.

The woman looked up at her husband and he nodded. "We want to thank you, for everything." She whispered.

Simon just waved them off. "Please. We're happy to help. Tonks is just outside, making sure it's all safe."

As he spoke, the bubblegum pink head of Nymphadora Tonks flounced into the room. "All clear." She stated.

She and Simon helped the witnesses gather their things and they walked briskly out of the door.

As it slammed shut behind them, chaos erupted.

Spells began to fly and the group flung themselves to the floor, allowing the spells to soar over their heads.

"We're under attack!" Tonks whispered sharply.

Simon's face became grave. "I'll send an S.O.S to the Order. Just keep them safe."

Harry was sat in the Great Hall with everyone else when a silver fox bounded over to him. A patronus.

Harry was second in command so it was only natural that the spell had sought him out.

"S.O.S. Need Help." Simon Devon's voice told him. "Under attack while moving witnesses."

Harry stood up in the now deathly silent Great Hall. "Someone, go get Hermione. Now!"

Hermione looked up as Clay Bullstrode ran over to her, almost doubled over as he tried to breathe.  
"Whoa, Clay. Calm down. What's wrong?" Hermione coaxed the young boy softly.

"S.O.S. The witnesses being moved are under attack!" Clay spat out before nearly collapsing.

Hermione's face darkened and she grabbed hold of all of the boy and her lovers. She spun on the spot and Apperated.

Apparently, Hogwarts; A History had failed to mention that those with whom the power of Hogwarts lies are the only one who can Apperate inside the castle.

With a crack, she appeared in the Great Hall. Some how before she had even Apperated, she had changed into a pair of black trousers, a black long sleeve top and black trainers. She was decked out in her fighting gear.

"Move. Now!" She ordered.

At once, the fighters among them transfigured their clothes and leapt up to join their leader.

With a flick of her wrist, Hermione made everyone's wrist band a Portkey.

There was a tug at their navels as it activated and the Great Hall melted away into a dizzying spin.

When the spin ended, they found they were standing on a dark street in London.

Grimauld Place.

Hermione began shouting out orders, telling Charlie and Bill Weasley to cover Kingsley and Moody and to get them to the Witnesses at once. It was their highest priority.

She shouted out other orders and then summoned her team of Harry, Ron, her two lovers and the two Malfoys.

"What's the plan?" Harry whispered.

"We find Voldemort and distract him until we can get the witnesses clear and safe." Hermione replied.

Slowly, the team made it to their feet and threw themselves into the fray. Spells were flying more furiously and the group didn't even hesitate to shoot killing curses at their enemies.

Hermione saw out the corner of eye Ron fall to the floor. "Harry, Ron's down!"

She and the others covered the Boy-Who-Lived as he bent down to check his pulse. "He's alive!" Harry announced.

Hermione flicked her wand and sent him back to Hogwarts before the group pushed on.

Gradually, they broke up, leaving Harry and Hermione fighting back to back and moving close to Voldemort.

Bill and Charlie were shooting off spells and keeping their eyes trained on the enemy as Kingsley and Moody made quick work of creating Portkeys to send the witnesses to Hogwarts.

"I don't understand." Charlie shouted about the din.

"What?" Bill asked.

"How did they know they were here?"

"I guess we've been compromised." Bill replied.

"By who?" Charlie frowned, feeling helpless.

"I don't kno…argh!"

Charlie turned to see a tall, dirty male figures biting down on Bill's neck. Bill's face was contorted in pain and Charlie had never felt more helpless. He watched as the savage figure with two rows of yellowed, pointy teeth bit him again.

"Greyback." Charlie breathed.

He found his courage and spat a spell at the werewolf, making him release Bill and fall back. The werewolf growled at him before apperating away.

Charlie caught Bill as he fell to the floor.

"Char…lieee." Bill gasped.

"I've got to Bill. I've got you."

"Don't let me go. Don't leave me." Bill pleaded.

"Never, Bill. Never." Charlie swore as he activated another Portkey and whisked the two away to the hospital wing.

* * *

Please Read and Review. I was pleased with the interaction between Bill and Charlie, showing the loyalty the Weasley brothers have.


	21. Chapter 20: Confrontation

What can I say? Inspiration hit and I managed to get this chapter done which I've been stuck on for about two weeks or so! Yay! On with the story!  
**

* * *

Chapter Twenty**

**Confrontation**

Hermione and Harry turned back to back and pushed on further through the fighting masses.

They had seen Remus and Sirius not too long ago fighting against Bellatrix and Rudoplhus. They had managed to dodge a killing curse sent at them by the enraged Lestrange couple before sending a killing curse back at them.

Bellatrix had lithely dodged it, but her husband was not as lucky. He had fallen to the floor to his wife's enraged screams.

Sirius and Remus had taken this opportunity to escape before the crazy and grief stricken woman had turned her wand on them and avenged her husband. Knowing Bellatrix, it probably would have been gruesome, agonising and slow.

She wasn't known as insane for no reason after all.

After that, the werewolf and the Animagus had disappeared into the crowds and the two had lost track of them.

Gradually, they made their way into the middle of the masses and they turned slowly to face the enemy.

Ginny and Voldemort stood before them, both clad in black robes and staring at them coldly.

"Mister Potter, Miss Granger." Voldemort purred, inclining his scaly, bald head towards the two.

"Voldemort." Harry sneered, lifting his wand.

Hermione stayed silent, staring at her once best friend. Ginny looked so cold and evil standing beside the Dark Lord with her red hair pulled back from her face in a severe bun. She had a slight smirk on her otherwise stoic face.

Beside them, Harry and Voldemort pointed their wands at each other and poised themselves, waiting for the other to strike.

Still the girls stared. Unmoving. Unblinkingly.

Slowly, Ginny's smirk changed to a mockery of her old, carefree smile and she began to laugh, a harsh, cold sound.

"Hermione, Hermione, Hermione." She sighed.

Hermione felt tears burn her eyes. In that instant she saw the true darkness that lingered inside the youngest Weasley.

"Ginny." She whispered.

Ginny became cruel once more. "You do not talk to me, you filthy _Mudblood_!" She hissed.

Hermione took a step closer and lifted her hand as though if she could just touch the red head the evil would melt from her and would revert back to her old self. The happy, good Ginny.

Ginny grabbed her wrist in a grip so tight it almost cut off the circulation in Hermione's wrist.

"Don't touch me." She spat.

"Gin." Hermione's voice was regretful.

Ginny smirked once more. "What? Don't like what I've become? Well I don't care. I'm more powerful, stronger and better than I ever was. I'm not held back by the simpering fools who claimed they loved me. I'm not held back by the fools who called themselves my family."

Hermione felt anger and repulsion shoot through her at what her friend had become and what she had said.

"They are good people." She spat.

Ginny tossed her head back and laughed harshly. "_Good_? Good gets you no where. Only the Dark truly gives you everything you wanted. With the Dark I am a ruler over all. With the Dark I am all powerful. No one dictates what I do or say!"

Hermione bowed her head in sorrow.

All hope of saving Ginny was lost.

Harry and Voldemort had long ago drowned out the rest of the world and, as they stood on the edge of attacking one another, there was only them in their little bubble of hatred.

"What are you waiting for Tom?" Harry taunted.

Voldemort's nostrils flared at the use of useless Muggle name. "Potter, you are treading a thin line."

"All talk no action." Harry sneered. "Not that action's your thing. I've beaten you more times than I can count."

Voldemort chuckled darkly. "You've never beaten me, just escaped me. But you are fast running out of chances to escape, boy."

Harry scoffed.

A red spell soon was flying towards him. Harry only just dodged it, landing hard on the ground with the air knocked out of him.

"Okay, should have expected that." He muttered, scrambling to his feet with his wand enclosed in his fist.

Harry spotted cover and made a start for it, desperate to stop and think for a second.

"What's wrong Potter? Running from battle? Like a coward?" Voldemort taunted.

Harry paused. His pride was being broken and there was no way he was going to stand by and let that happen.

No one called Harry James Potter a coward!

"Rictusempra." Harry spat.

Voldemort wordlessly blocked the curse and smirked. "Incendio!"

Harry's eyes widened as a wall of flames leapt at him, the heat licking at his skin.

"Aguamenti!" The water immediately put out the flames with a swirl of stream.

"Crucio!" Voldemort yelled, enraged.

Harry cried out as the spell struck him. It vaguely shot through his mind that he should have built up a resistance to the spell after being hit with it so often during battles. But as with his senses and everything else, the thought was lost to the white hot pain.

Voldemort finally released the curse and Harry slumped to floor, sweat running off of him as he fought to control the spasms that rocked his body in the aftermath.

"Still think you can beat me, Potter?" Voldemort laughed, an awful wheezing sound, his arms spread wide.

Harry struggled to his feet and aimed his wand at the tyrant he had been fighting nearly his whole life.

"Reducto." His wand had moved to the ground under Voldemort's feet as he spoke the spell.

The ground under Voldemort's feet exploded and he was thrown back a few feet. He landed with a sickening crack and, if his body had been as frail as it looked, he would have been killed.

Instead, the red eyed mad man leapt to his feet far too nimbly for a man of his age and he glared at Harry.

"Sectumsempra!"

Harry cried out in pain as the spell cut his legs. He buckled but miraculously remained standing.

Voldemort was not happy. "Rictusempra!"

Harry flew through the air and cried out once more as he landed awkwardly on his arm. There was a crack and white hot pain shot through his arm.

Harry cradled his injured appendage and looked up at his enemy. The blood loss from his legs was making him woozy and he knew that in his weakened state he wouldn't survive.

"What's wrong, Potter? Scared?" Voldemort spat.

Harry gritted his teeth. "I think this battle can wait. Your end is coming, Voldemort."

Before Voldemort could react, Harry activated his Portkey and was whisked away to the infirmary.

He lay on the floor breathing through the pain.

"Harry!" Pansy cried out in alarm.

She had been sent back pretty early on to help Madam Pomfrey and was horrified to her boyfriend in such a state.

She ran to his side and knelt down beside him. Harry looked up at her with pain filled eyes.

"Happy to see me?" He joked feebly before passing out.

Pansy sighed. "Oh, Harry. How many lucky chances do you have left now?"

Hermione and Ginny were circling each other, Hermione not even trying to reason with the cold hearted girl anymore.

"What's the matter, Mudblood, brains failing you?" Ginny cackled manically.

"Brains or not, I will always beat you. It's the way it's always been, Ginny." Hermione growled.

Ginny's eyes narrowed. "Times are changing. Soon it will be my time to reign and all will bow to me."

Hermione fought back a shiver at the coldness in her tone. She couldn't believe the madness in her friend turned enemy's words.

"I don't want to hurt you Gin." Hermione sighed. Even the girl wasn't her friend anymore, she still couldn't bring herself to hurt her.

"I have no qualms about that." Ginny sneered. "Avada Kedavra!"

Hermione's eyes widened in shock and she only just managed to dodge the curse. The green energy scorched and blackened the earth where she had been standing only a moment before.

"Holy Merlin!" She gasped. She raised her wand and pointed at the red head. "Stupefy!"

The spell grazed Ginny's arm, sending it into a paralysed state. "You bitch!"

Hermione shrugged mentally. It hadn't been the intended effect, but it would hopefully slow her opponent down a little. After all, Ginny wasn't the best versed in counter curses.

Ginny shrieked in anger and a red spell flew towards Hermione. It connected with her and Hermione had to bite her lip to keep from screaming. Bad guys were always too predictable.

When the curse was released, Hermione was surprised to see she was still standing. Her shoulders slumped in a little in exhaustion.

"I almost expected that to be a bat bogey curse." She panted.

Something flickered behind Ginny's eyes before it was engulfed in the darkness of her soul. "That girl is dead."

Hermione gave a sad smile. "I can see. I still love you Ginny. Your family still loves you."

Ginny sneered. "Love makes you weak. I don't need those pathetic blood traitors anymore. I am all powerful. I am the Dark Lady."

Hermione sighed again. "I'm sorry to hear that Ginny." She sent a silent stunner at the girl and watched as she fell.

"I truly am." She touched her Portkey and vanished.

* * *

Please Read and Review. I hope you enjoyed this story, though the reviews seem to be going down. I thank those of you who continue to review constantly. It's nice to know my story is still being read despite the wackiness of it ;)


	22. Chapter 21: Family Betrayed

Two chapters written in one day and four uploaded today! That's not bad XD Only four chapters until you find out what she's dying from ;)  
**

* * *

Chapter Twenty One**

**Family Betrayed**

The Weasleys rallied around Bill as he lay in his bed in the hospital wing, scars from Greyback's nails across his face and teeth marks forever to remain on his shoulder.

He had taken to staring blankly at the curtain that separated his bed from his neighbour's bed ever since he was Portkeyed in three hours before. He had been told by Madam Pomfrey what his life was to be like.

He hadn't even reacted when Harry came to sit with the family with his arm in plaster and a sling. He had refused Skelegrow at least for now. He had to be with the Weasleys. They needed him.

Hermione passed through shortly after Harry had Portkeyed back, but she hadn't even spared them a glance. She couldn't meet their eyes, not now she knew how cold Ginny was.

She had in fact spent the whole three hours pacing in her office, replaying the scene with Ginny over and over in her head. Finally she couldn't take it anymore and made her way back to the Hospital wing.

Fleur was helplessly watching her husband as he mourned his normal life, their daughter Victoire curled up in her arms. She was only two and didn't understand why her Daddy was acting so oddly.

"Bill?" She asked in her soft accented voice.

Bill didn't even look at her.

"Bill." She repeated, a pleading undertone in her voice. "Please, look at me."  
Bill merely blinked.

"Daddy?" Victoire whined.

Bill's eyes shifted to her and they shone with affection for his baby girl. Victoire held out her arms to him. "Daddy."

"I don't deserve her affection. I'm a monster." Bill whispered, his voice cracked.

The Weasleys had initially jumped at the sound of his voice after three hours of silence, but they all felt remorse and sorrow.  
"Bill, don't talk like that. She's your daughter. She loves you. Besides, you don't categorise Remus as a monster do you? Besides, you're not even a full werewolf. You weren't bitten on a full moon. All you do is get a bit moody and have mood swings. It's nothing!" Molly scolded him fiercely.

Bill pouted and looked at her. He honestly felt as though his life were over.

"Stop that! Give your daughter a hug and grow up." Molly snapped, pointing sharply at a softly crying Victoire.

Bill sighed and gave his baby a small smile. "Hey, darling. Daddy's sorry."

Victoire sniffled and crawled onto his bed and into his arms. Bill held her close to him and breathed in her soft baby smell. "I love you, baby girl. Both you and your Mama."

"We love you too." Fleur whispered, kissing her husband on the forehead, carefully avoiding the sore scars.

"Besides, the scars give you a sort of dangerous look. It's sexy." She gave a sly smile and Bill waggled his eyebrows while the other siblings gave disgusted looks.

The curtain surrounding Bill's bed was pulled back a little and the family turned to see Hermione standing there, her shoulders slumped and her hair tousled by her hands running through it while she had paced.

"Hey Mione. You okay?" Ron asked, concerned with the haggard appearance of his friend.

Hermione gave a weak smile. "It's been a long day, you know?"

"Yeah, we know it." Harry grinned, holding up his arm.

Hermione chuckled and looked at Bill. "How are you?"

Bill shrugged. "Alive."

"Good. That's all that matters." Hermione nodded strongly and grinned at him.

"Are you sure you're alright, Hermione?" Arthur was perceptive and he had noticed the cautious stance the girl had taken.

"Well, um, no actually." Hermione stammered.

The Weasleys and Harry felt concern rush over them and they looked at her with curious eyes.

"What's wrong?" Fred asked.

"You can tell us." George added.

Hermione walked over to the only free chair at the foot of Bill's bed and sunk her weary frame into it.

"Guys, it's not good. You might need to conjure some more chairs for you to sit on.

Arthur, Charlie and the twins summoned some chairs and sat down on them, all looking at Hermione expectantly.

Hermione looked at each member carefully and felt guilt settle in her heart. How could she tell this trusting, loving family that their only daughter had turned from the light was now one of the leaders of the dark side?

"Hermione. Whatever it is, we'll stand by you." Harry told her, taking her hand in his.

Hermione sighed and rubbed her temples. "It's not that simple."

"Then simplify it for us." Charlie stated as if it were that simple and easy to do.

"Ginny's on the dark side. She's working with Voldemort." Hermione blurted.

The group paused and stared at her.

"What?" Molly breathed, her hand covering her mouth in horror. She couldn't believe it.

"She's Voldemort's Dark Lady." Hermione bowed her head.

"How do you know this?" Ron asked.

Hermione flicked her wand and muttered a spell she had discovered in one of Dumbledore's books.

The memory of the battle she had just had with Ginny played out on the curtain behind her like a film.

The Weasleys watched in horror.

_Ginny shrieked in anger and a red spell flew towards Hermione. It connected with her and Hermione had to bite her lip to keep from screaming. Bad guys were always too predictable. _

_When the curse was released, Hermione was surprised to see she was still standing. Her shoulders slumped in a little in exhaustion. _

"_I almost expected that to be a bat bogey curse." She panted. _

_Something flickered behind Ginny's eyes before it was engulfed in the darkness of her soul. "That girl is dead."_

_Hermione gave a sad smile. "I can see. I still love you Ginny. Your family still loves you."_

_Ginny sneered. "Love makes you weak. I don't need those pathetic blood traitors anymore. I am all powerful. I am the Dark Lady."_

The memory faded to black and Molly let out a sob of horror.

"Merlin." George gasped.

"You said it." Fred agreed.

"How did this happen?" Bill asked, shocked.

"It's been happening for years. Dumbledore's portrait said that the diary broke into the darkness in her soul." Hermione relayed. "The last straw was Dean's death."

Molly slumped in her seat. "I noticed it then. She was just so cold and distant. How could I have raised such a monster? It's all my fault." She buried her head in her hands.

"That's not true, Mum!" Ron protested.

"Yeah, just look at the rest of us." George argued.

"We're not evil and sadistic." Fred added.

"It's not your fault." Charlie insisted.

Arthur gently hugged his wife. "Molly, Hermione said there was already darkness in her soul. It was never your fault. It was there from birth. Remember when she was born?"

Molly paused. Of course she remembered when her baby girl was born. She remembered it clearly.

_Molly strained and pushed as hard as she could. She cried out at the pain. _

"_That's it, Mollywobbles. Just one last push." Arthur encouraged. "Just one more."_

_Molly nodded, exhausted, and bore down for the last time. _

"_Congratulations, Mrs Weasley. It's a girl." The midwife told her as the baby slid from Molly. _

"_Why isn't she crying?" Molly asked, panicked. _

_The Midwife frowned. "I don't know. She's perfectly healthy, but she's not crying. That never happens. She's just staring." _

_She handed the tiny baby Ginny to her mother and Ginny stared up at her parents. She just stared. _

"She didn't cry." Molly whispered.

* * *

Please Read and Review. So Ginny was different, darker, right from the start!


	23. Chapter 22: Circle Incomplete

Sorry this chapter is so short, but it needed to end before I rambled on and on and it's an important chapter. Besides, I have to go get ready for work ;)  
**

* * *

Chapter Twenty Two**

**Circle Incomplete**

A week had passed since the attack on the witnesses and since the Weasleys had found out about Ginny.

Hermione taken to locking herself in her office more often to work out different routes and houses for the witnesses to be relocated to that Ginny didn't know about.

Thankfully, the young witch hadn't been involved in this area much so she didn't know about the majority of the safe houses. Of course she knew about Zabini Manor, but that was hidden away where not even Hermione could find it.

Only Blaise, Sabrina, Aiden and Zara could find it. So that was one location that was safe.

Hermione threw her quill onto the parchment in frustration. She had been working on it for days and still was no closer to finding a replacement for the three houses that Ginny knew the locations of.

"This is hopeless!" She moaned, rubbing the heels of her palms into her eyes to alleviate the headache she felt coming on.

Dumbledore looked down at her. "Miss Granger, might I suggest that you ask some of the students or other members of the order about their houses. After all, Godric's Hollow was restored after James and Lily died. It's been unused all these years."

Hermione looked up at him. "How come Harry didn't know?"  
"He did."  
Hermione frowned. "But why didn't he tell us. He could have gone to live there."

Dumbledore rested his chin in his beard. "I think perhaps that Harry didn't want to leave his friends on their own; he's been with you for so long. He couldn't bring himself to return to the place where his parents died. Besides, you needed him."

Hermione ran her hands through her hair and tugged at some of the locks in frustration. "Why didn't he just tell me? We would have helped him through it!"

Dumbledore gave a sad smile. "Sometimes, there are things that you must do alone."

Hermione bit her lip. She remembered her Dad saying the exact same thing to her at her Grandfather's funeral.

_A nine year old Hermione held her father's hand as she watched her mother walk away from them. _

"_Dad, can't we go with Mum?" Hermione asked innocently. _

_Her father smiled down at her and shook his head. "Your mother just wants to say goodbye to her father." _

"_But why can't we go together?" Hermione didn't quite understand why her mother didn't want them to go with her. _

_Her father just looked down at her wisely. "There are some things that you must do alone. This is one of them." _

"_Oh. Okay." Hermione nodded. _

"I suppose you're right. When the time is ready he'll go to visit his old home." Hermione mused.

"Precisely." Dumbledore smiled, delighted that his protégé understood what he meant.

Hermione was just about to pick up her Phoenix tail quill, the feather had been gifted to her by Fawkes, when a white hot pain shot through her upper arm.

She cried out and the Phoenix was awakened from his perch. He flew over to his mistress, inspecting her for any signs of a wound that he could heal.

Hermione gasped as the pain passed and looked up at the worried bird. "It's okay, Fawkes. I'm fine."

Fawkes trilled softly and eyed her shrewdly.

Hermione pulled her loose, white top over her arm and gasped. Four tattoos had formed in a circle on her arm.

On was a heart, the other a Moon, the third a Grim and the last a crown. She didn't understand.

"What does it mean?" She wondered aloud.

"Turn towards me, Hermione." Dumbledore commanded.

Hermione turned to face the portrait and showed him the marks. Dumbledore hummed in thought.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"It seems that these marks means something. The heart, I'm supposing, is you. The Moon makes sense if it represents Remus. The Grim bears an uncanny resemblance to Sirius. But that last mark…" Dumbledore trailed off, frowning.

"So you're saying it represents each of my lovers?" Hermione sank into her seat, stunned.

"It appears so." Dumbledore nodded.

"But there are four marks, and there are only two lovers!" Hermione protested.

Dumbledore squinted at the marks. "They're arranged in a circle. Quite a strong symbol in our world. The symbol of strength and power. I believe the circle isn't complete yet."

Hermione's eyes widened. "You mean there's another lover!"

Dumbledore chuckled. "It seems so."

"But what the hell do I need another lover for?" Hermione exclaimed.

Dumbledore rubbed his chin in thought. "Whatever it is for, it is obvious of vital importance that you find this third lover or the fates wouldn't have given you that message."

Hermione slumped in her chair. "As if my life couldn't get more complicated. So who could it be?"

"Someone represented by a crown obviously." Dumbledore chuckled.

"Not Draco? I mean everyone called him the Prince of Slytherin. I love him and all, but as a brother. It'd be too weird." Hermione cringed.

"I don't think it does." Dumbledore disagreed.

A mysterious sparkle entered his eyes, a feat that the magical portrait had managed to acquire somehow.

"You know who it is!" Hermione cried.

"I never said that." Dumbledore replied, neither denying it nor confirming it.

"Tell me!" Hermione exclaimed.

Dumbledore looked at the clock behind her on the wall. "Is that the time? I have a meeting with the ex-Minister's portrait. Good day." With that, Dumbledore strode from the portrait.

Hermione slumped into her chair, glaring at the now empty canvas. "Meddling old man."

* * *

Please Read and Review. I will try and get the next chapter up later today or tomorrow!


	24. Chapter 23: The Half Blood Prince

Yay! A chapter focused totally on Severus Snape! You know, my Psychology teacher is named Snape. So I have a sticker on my desktop that reminds me to write Snape's Essay. Though my teacher's a woman. Her husband works at the school too. He does P.E. But neither of thier names start with an S, sadly.  
**

* * *

Chapter Twenty Three**

**The Half-Blood Prince**

Severus Snape prowled the very depths of Riddle Manor, becoming one with the shadows. He preferred the solitude and darkness of the dungeons as no-one ever strayed down here for fear of what resided in the dark, not even Voldemort.

He was free to let his mind wander here. Free to be alone with his thoughts.

But not tonight.

"Severus."

Severus paused and turned his head slightly to the side to see the flaming red hair of Ginny Weasley.

"My lady." He purred.

Ginny smirked. "You don't need to call me that, Severus. I know who you truly are."

"And who is that, Miss Weasley?"

"A killer. A man with a stone heart prepared to do whatever he can to save his own hide. A selfish being." Ginny whispered as she lent into his ear.

"You're wrong." Severus snapped.

"Am I? The only reason I haven't revealed that you're a spy is because I have faith in the darkness." Ginny told him, the shadows making her seem ghostly and evil.

"I don't." Severus bit out.

"You know, the order won't accept you. Not all of you. The moment you show the darkness in your soul they will cast you out. Reject you." Ginny taunted. "But I will always love you."

"I will remain faithful to my cause." Severus growled, ignoring the red head.

"Then you leave me no choice, Severus, but to expose your lies. Remember, you will always have a place with me." Ginny growled before sashaying away.

Severus felt his wild heart calm a little and rational thought entered his mind once more. He had to get out of there.

He turned and quickly strode towards the apparition point. He needed to get to the Order before the Weasley brat told Voldemort everything.

He dimly thanked every deity that the girl had not been privy to the other spies or more confidential plans.

Severus finally reached the apparition point and thought of Hogsmede. With the clear image in his mind and the sense of home and security, the spy spun on his heel and disappeared with a familiar crack.

From the shadows, a pair of once blue eyes watched him. They had turned grey now and a calculating look appeared in them. "You'll be back Snape. When they reject you, you'll be back."

Severus landed outside of the gates of Hogwarts. He swiftly checked around before pushing open the large steel gates.

Usually he would get a Thestral Drawn Carriage, but they weren't around yet. However, he knew a short cut.

He walked over to a large boulder to the left of the gates, his cloak blending into the darkness of night. He tapped it with his wand and the front melted away, recognising his magic signature.

Severus slid into the passage and began to climb the many steps. It wasn't long before he reached the end.

He tapped the smooth wall and it rolled away. He stepped through the new opening out into the teachers' corridor.

A candle's flame illuminated the wall and began to move closer and closer to the man in the shadows.

McGonagall screamed a little as the light from her candle lit up Severus. She was dressed in a tartan night gown and dressing gown, her long hair loose from its bun. In her other hand was a mug of warm milk.

"Severus!" She gasped.

"Minerva." Severus nodded curtly.

"What on earth are you doing back. I thought You Know Who liked to keep his troops close to him just after a battle." McGonagall said, a frown creasing her brow.

"He does. But my position was compromised. Miss Weasley is telling Voldemort tonight about who my loyalty lies with." Severus spat, his dark eyes flickering with anger.

"Oh dear." McGonagall murmured. "Thank goodness she doesn't know about Pansy and the others."

"Indeed. We need to deploy Miss Parkinson soon."

"But the training isn't complete!" McGonagall protested.

Severus sneered. "Training. I didn't have any training bar the basics. I was forced to teach myself the hard way."

McGonagall placed her hand on her friend's shoulder. "Times have changed, Severus. The need for training is of utmost importance. Of course, now we have a brilliant new instructor who has been in the field before."

Hermione was sat in her office going over various bits of parchments and letters when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." She called.

The door opened and McGonagall and Severus walked into the room. "Minerva! Severus! What a surprise." She smiled.

"It's unfortunate that it's not a good one." Severus stated.

Hermione's smile slipped from her face. "Oh?"  
"I've been compromised. By now, Voldemort will know of my true allegiance." Severus sighed.

Hermione nodded gravely. "Ginny told them, I suppose."  
Severus merely nodded.

Hermione sighed and began to rub her temples, a sign she was stressed. "Very well. We will talk more in the morning."

"Of course. Get some sleep, Granger, you look tired." Severus said as he began to leave.

"Gee, thanks."

Severus chuckled and slipped from the room.

"Hermione, dear, would you like some warm milk. I always find it helps me sleep." McGonagall offered.

Hermione gave her a wry smile. "Unfortunately, it doesn't help me."

McGonagall gave her a kind smile before following her colleague out of the room and leaving Hermione alone once more.

Voldemort was sat on his throne as he held a meeting of his Deatheaters. "Severus. Severus! Report to me, Severus!" He snapped.

No one came forward and all the Deatheaters shifted nervously, glancing at each other and whispering.

"Snape!" Voldemort roared.

The doors burst open and Ginny entered, swathed in a black gown that had a low front and left her back bare save for the corset like strings. Her hair was in a bun with her wand.

"Calm down. Snape's gone." Ginny sneered.

"Gone? Gone where?" Voldemort hissed.

"Back to the Mudblood and her pathetic group I suppose. His true allegiance lies with them." Ginny told him.

Voldemort glared at her. "What?"

"Severus Snape was a spy. Has been ever since he found out the prophecy was about Lily Potter. He worked for Dumbledore and now works for Granger." Ginny explained as if he were stupid.

Her voice echoed around the deathly silent chamber.

Voldemort's red eyes glowed brightly and he spun on his heel, sending a Cruciatus into the midst of his followers in his rage. He turned the other way and a killing curse hit a rookie.

The sound of the first unfortunate Deatheater's screaming echoed around the room and those that weren't staring at him were staring at the body of the rookie.

Voldemort snarled. "He will pay for betraying me. That Mudblood and all her followers will pay with their lives!"

Ginny grinned and clapped her hands together like a small child. "Oh, that sounds like fun!"

* * *

Please Read and Review. The next chapter is totally Ginny and the bad guys focused. Enjoy :)


	25. Chapter 24: The Dark Circle

It's so short and I apologise but I just had a feeling that I had to end it here. The next three chapters are the most important. Okay, maybe not the next one, but the other two are. They are when you find out more about the prophesy, about the lovers, about why the lovers are who they are and what Hermione is dying from and why.  
**

* * *

Chapter Twenty Four**

**The Dark Circle**

Voldemort strode along the corridors of his home. Well, his father's home. But he had been dealt with when Voldemort was just a boy. He could still hear his delightful screams.

He smirked and let the memory wash over him.

"My lord?"

Voldemort's red eyes flicked to the side and landed on his companion. He had been overlooking Greyback's werewolves and they were resigning to his study to talk some more.

"What is it, Greyback?" He snapped.

"My apologies, my lord. I was wondering if had noticed we had passed your study." Greyback replied, bowing.

Voldemort's jaw clenched in anger. He detested being made to look a fool and that was just what had happened.

"Of course I knew. I was going my library." Voldemort snapped. "We will talk there instead."  
Greyback murmured his apologises and dutifully followed his master into the library that rivalled the Malfoy family's own library like the dog he was.

Both men stopped abruptly.

Ginny was in the library too. But she wasn't alone.

In fact, she was currently locked in a passionate kiss with Bellatrix LeStrange. Her hand was tangled into Bellatrix's curly haired and the other witch had her hands on Ginny's hips.

Voldemort's mind was blank momentarily, a pretty typical reaction from any man who walked in on his girlfriend or lover kissing another beautiful woman.

But only for a moment.

Then he was filled with rage. Ginny was his! She was his Dark Lady! She had made that clear. If she thought she could cheat on him with one of his followers she was sorely mistaken.

His mind reached out and he winced at the anger and internal shouting coming from the werewolf beside him.

'My Mate! Mine! Only Mine!'

Voldemort's head snapped towards the werewolf in light of his possessive thoughts.

"What?" He hissed.

Greyback looked up at him, fear filled his expression. "My Lord? What's wrong? Have I angered you?"

"The girl is not yours. She's mine." Voldemort spat, feeling slightly like a school boy in a lover's spat.

Ginny pulled away from Bellatrix, who whimpered at the loss of her mistress' kiss. She turned to face the two men with a wicked smirk on her pale face.

"Actually, I think you'll find you belong to me. All three of you." She told the group.

Six pairs of eyes fixed on her.

"My Lady?" Bellatrix asked.

Ginny moved to one of the grand, throne like chairs that sat before the fire and sank into it. She threw her legs over one of the arm rests and looked calculatingly at her three lovers.

"You heard me. I am Greyback's mate, I am Voldemort's Queen and I am Bellatrix's lover." Ginny stated. "So that means you all belong to me. I will hold the power in our relationships. Any power you have will be because I allowed you to have it."  
Voldemort's blood boiled in his anger. "No one controls Lord Voldemort! Especially not an insolent child."

Ginny glared at him. "Have you ever experience the Cruciatus?"

Voldemort levelled her with his own glare.

Ginny's lips slid to one side. "No? Well, there's a first time for everything."

She pulled out the Onyx wand from her robe and pointed it at the Dark Lord. Only a slight darkening of her eyes signalled the casting of the spell.

That was only before Voldemort began to scream.

It was an awful, high pitched sound that pierced through the air and made the two other lovers cringe, Greyback especially thanks to his sensitive hearing.

Ginny simply grinned before getting off of her seat and coming to stand by the withering ex-leader.

"It hurts, doesn't it?" She sneered.

"P…Please. Stop." Voldemort rasped through the pain.

Ginny tapped her wand on her chin in thought. "Hmm, no. I think I'll leave it on for a bit."  
She turned to Greyback and opened her arms. "Come to me, pet. Come to your mate."  
Greyback edged anxiously around his master and walked into his mistress' arms.

Ginny caressed his broad back, her hands moving up until they reached his head. She pulled back and pressed her lips to his.

Greyback growled and pushed further into his lover's embrace, the Alpha within him fighting for dominance.

A swift nip to his bottom lip stopped his advances and showed him who was in charge.

Ginny's eyes slid open and they fell on Bellatrix who was torn between horror and worry for Voldemort and watching her lover and Greyback with intense desire.

Ginny's gaze moved to the still screaming Voldemort. She pulled away from Greyback and crouched down beside the taller, older man. "Do you understand now?"

"Yes." Voldemort spat.

"Good." Ginny smirked.

The curse ended and Voldemort slumped to the floor panting. He loathed looking weak, but he knew Ginny would only curse him again if he didn't look as though he had learned his lesson. He had to hand it to the Weasley girl. She was evil.

He felt a cool palm touch his cheek and he looked up into the cool hazel eyes of his lover.

"I don't enjoy causing you pain. Okay, maybe I do a bit. But you had to learn." Ginny told him calmly.

She helped the Dark Lord stand before placing a kiss on his barely there lips. "All better." She purred.

Ginny turned and held out her hands to Bella and Greyback. "I think it's high time we learned to share. What better place to start than the bedroom?"

* * *

Please Read and Review. I hope you enjoyed this short chapter. The reasons for Ginny's lovers will be explained. Hint: Look at Hermione's lovers and compare them with Ginny's.


	26. Chapter 25: Delusions

The time you find out what is killing her is close! Just two more chapters!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Five **

**Delusions**

Hermione, as always, was sat in her office and pouring over Dumbledore's old journals, trying to find anything to help them increase defences or win the war.

"You look exhausted." Dumbledore's voice said.

"I am." Hermione sighed. "Was it ever this hard when you-"

She stopped as she stared at the portrait of her mentor. He was sound asleep, snoring softly.

"Weird." She muttered.

She turned back round and continued to scour the journals. She occasionally noted down something she thought might be useful or of note.

"Did I ever tell you about the time Aberforth and I went boar hunting?" Dumbledore's voice spoke for the second time.

Hermione glanced up at the portrait to see he was still sleeping. She shook her head and turned back round. Only to jump a mile.

Sat opposite her on one of the chairs, sucking on a lemon drop, was Albus Dumbledore himself.

"How can you be here? It's impossible!" She exclaimed.

Dumbledore chuckled. "You live in a world of magic. Anything is possible."

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "Not even coming back from the dead is possible with magic. Not that perfectly any way."

Dumbledore simply shrugged and popped another lemon drop into his mouth with a smile.

"So, what is it you want to talk about?" Hermione asked suspiciously eyeing the older man.

Dumbledore grinned. "About the time Aberforth and I went boar hunting. It was a summer's day and mother was tending to Adrianna, she was still a baby then. Aberforth and I were rather bored and Aberforth got the idea to go into the local wood and…"

"Capture a wild boar." Hermione recited tiredly. "Only it all went wrong and you ended up running away from the boar, hiding in a swamp to escape it."

"You've heard this story before!" Dumbledore exclaimed.

Hermione began to rub her temples. "Yes, you told it to me last month." She sighed. "But you would know that."

Dumbledore caressed his beard. "Hmm. So I did. What other stories are there?"

Hermione groaned and put her head on her arms. Why did she have to be plagued by the ghost of Dumbledore?

Dumbledore rambled on and on. Hermione had heard all the stories before and it was getting monotonous.

"And then-"

"Thank goodness." Hermione breathed. Not that she didn't love Dumbledore as a grandfather, she just wasn't in the mood to listen to repetitive stories.

After a while, Dumbledore didn't say anything more. Yet it was slightly unnerving.

Hermione glanced up and did a double take. Where Dumbledore had been sat was an empty seat.

"Hello?" She called softly, the hairs at the back of her neck standing up and a shiver rolling down her spine.

"Mione."

Hermione's head whipped round so hard she thought she heard her neck crack. Her eyes fell onto a middle aged man with thinning golden brown hair with watery blue eyes hidden behind glasses.

"Dad?" She gasped.

The man gave a wry smile. "Hello Pooh Bear."  
Hermione ducked her head at the mention of her childhood nickname. "Daddy."

Tears sprung to her eyes and she gave a small smile. "Are you really here?"

Frank Granger chuckled. "I've always been with you."

Hermione laughed softly. "I know. You've always been there for me. Until…"  
Frank waved off her sadness. "Darling, it's fine. I'm here Pooh Bear. I'm here."

Hermione bit her lip and tears welled up in her eyes. "I've missed you so much."

Frank smiled and the edges of his eyes crinkled with laughter lines. "Me too, Pooh Bear."

"What's death like?" Hermione asked, curious.

Frank gave her a sad look. "You'll know soon enough."

"I don't know how you survived so long." Hermione sighed.

"I had to be strong. For you and your mother. When I told you, it hadn't yet begun. Not properly."

"I know. It started in my seventh year." Hermione sighed. "It was still going to happen."

Frank looked as though he wanted to hug her and opened his arms. Hermione gave s sob and ran into them.

She snuggled her face into his hard, cold chest? She frowned and pulled away.

Her father was gone. Where he had stood was a hat stand with a coat hanging on it.

Hermione immediately stepped back and ran a hand through her hair. "I'm going crazy."

An innocent giggle came from behind her. "Yes, you are."  
Hermione whirled around and stared at the new figure with her mouth agape.

A very young Ginny Weasley, about 4 or 5, stood before her dressed in a mini Gryffindor uniform with her fiery hair in pigtails.

"Wha…What's going on?" She whispered.

Ginny was sat on a cabinet innocently kicking her legs. "I told you, you're going crazy."  
Hermione frowned. "No. I'm sane. I'm _sane_."

Ginny shrugged. "Whatever you say. Hey, you're funny looking."  
Hermione bit her lip and sank to the floor in front of Ginny. "I'm sorry for everything."  
Ginny's shining hazel eyes turned cold and flat. "Sorry? Hah. You think that will make it better?"

Hermione bowed her head.

"You think you can just kiss it better? Like a boo boo and then everything will alright?" Ginny spat, getting off of the cabinet.

Hermione whimpered and scooted back. She could the dark magic rolling off of the child in waves.

Ginny stalked closer, looking, somehow, both innocent and as dark as a child could look. "This is not going away."  
Hermione backed up further and gasped as her back connected with the stone wall.

"I am not going away!" Ginny snarled.

"I'm sorry. So sorry." Hermione wept.

"It's your fault I'm like I am! All your fault!"

"No." Hermione began to rock.

"Are you gonna kill me?" Ginny tilted her head to one side and her eyes took on the innocent gleam.

"No." Hermione whispered.

"No? I think you will." Ginny giggled.

Hermione shook her head.

"Hermione's gonna get me. Hermione's gonna get me. Hermione's gonna get-"

"Hermione?"

Hermione's head shot up from her knees to see a worried looking Sirius and Remus knelt before her.

The two men were horrified by the fear shown on the younger girl's tear stained face.

Hermione frantically searched the room.

Ginny was gone.

She looked back up at the men. "What?"  
They shuffled nervously.

"We've found a lead."

* * *

Please Read and Review. Lol, I enjoyed writing random rambling Dumbledore and evil young Ginny. Oh, and the nickname Pooh Bear is from Legally Blonde cause we've got tickets to see the musical of Legally Blonde in July during the UK tour. I can't wait.


	27. Chapter 26: Reading of the Cards

Wow, I think this is longest chapter yet. It's one of the most important one too. I hope you enjoy it :)

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Six**

**Reading of the Cards**

Hermione slowly got to her feet and staggered towards her desk, her face still pale and her skin still clammy. "What lead? Lead for what?" She asked, her voice hoarse.

"There's a Muggle Seer in London. She acts as a card reader, but can see so much more. She might be able to give us an advantage in this war." Remus explained.

Sirius walked closer to Hermione and gently pulled her into his arms. Hermione flinched at the contact before snuggling into his warm embrace. Remus came closer and hugged her from behind as his friend hugged her from the front.

Hermione shut her eyes in the blissful calm that she felt as she was enclosed in the two men's bodies.

"Are you sure you're alright, love?" Sirius asked softly.

Hermione gave a small whimper thinking back to the image of a young Ginny. "No."

Her voice sounded so small and insecure that it scared the two men. They had never seen her so scared and vulnerable.

"But I will be." She added.

"Well, we'd better get going." Remus smiled, pulling away. "The Order are waiting."

Hermione cocked an eyebrow at him. "All of the Order are coming to London?"

"No!" Sirius said vehemently. He grimaced. "Can you imagine the shock we'd give the poor old lady?"

Hermione snorted. "So just the Weasleys, Harry, Pansy, Severus, the Malfoys and us then."

"And Kingsley and Dora. I think she's moved on really well." Remus murmured softly.

Sirius grasped his friend's shoulder. "Hey, Kingsley's a good man. He'll take good care of her."

Remus smiled and nodded. "Besides, I have my own brilliant witch to love."

Sirius cleared his throat pointedly.

Remus' smile slid to one side. "And to share."

Hermione laughed and just linked her arms with both of her boyfriends. "Let's go then."

In a dark and fairly abandoned part of Muggle London, a group of people appeared from nowhere holding onto an old hat.

Tonks tripped over her own feet as she landed and Kingsley gracefully caught her.

"Careful." He said in his deep baritone.

A blush covered Tonks' cheeks and she gave a shy smile at her companion. Kingsley set her up straight and gently took her hand in his own.

A shy relationship had formed between the two and they were still testing the waters. After all, Tonks had been hurt and heart broken when Remus had broken up with her. She still needed to heal. Though Kingsley had been helping soothe the ache somewhat.

Remus looked away from the couple and smiled at his best friend. Sirius cheekily grinned back.

"So what are we doing in Muggle London again?" Draco sighed as he followed the group.

"We're going to a Muggle seer. Don't you listen to anything?" Pansy told him from her place under Harry's arm.

Draco bashfully began to rub the back of his neck. "I just heard the words, Order, Trip, London."

Harry and Ron smirked and Pansy smothered her giggles with her hand. "What did you think we were doing?"

Draco shrugged. "I dunno. Shopping."

"Why would we be shopping?" Ron chuckled.

"Retail therapy is a great stress reliever and we could all do with relaxing." Draco stated matter of factly.

The two boys snorted.

"Draco, dear, do you realise you sound just like your mother?" Pansy inquired, hiding her smile.

Draco's face fell and he shut his eyes. "Merlin, kill me."  
Pansy chuckled. "She'd be so proud of you."  
Draco sighed slightly. Even though he could joke about his mother, it still hurt.

Narcissa had been killed by Voldemort because Lucius had failed in task; it was his punishment. Her death was the catalyst for Lucius and Draco joining the Order.

Pansy noticed his suddenly melancholy mood and put her hand in his. "She really would be, you know."

Draco gave a small smile. "I know."

"We're here!" Sirius chimed.

Fred and George looked at each other and then at the building. "What? This dump." Fred sneered.  
"You can't be serious." George added.

Molly whacked them both round the head. "Don't be rude. People have to live somewhere."  
"Yes, Mum. Sorry Mum." The twins chorused.

Suddenly the door opened an a woman of about seventy looked at the large group. Her slimline glasses were perched on her nose and her grey eyes surveyed them.

"I've been expecting you. My name is Madeline, but you can call me Maddy." She told them with a welcoming smile.

"How about just calling her mad?" George whispered to his twin, Harry, Ron, Pansy and Draco.

"You could call me that too." Maddy grinned.

George choked in surprise and promptly turned the famous Weasley Red. "I…uh…I…Sorry."

Maddy laughed. "It's alright. You aren't the first and you won't be the last. Come in, come in."  
The large group entered Maddy's home to find it was actually lovely inside. It had a sort of Indian feel to it, with drapes acting as doors and a heavy smell of incense.

She led them into a living room with no chairs and just a table in the middle of the room with cushions around it and a deck of tarot cards on the table.

She looked directly at Bill and Remus for a moment. "You two. You've been touched by the Moon."

She moved closer to Bill. "You straddle the two worlds, nocturnal and diurnal."  
Bill flinched away and desperately wished Fleur was with him, but she was at home with Victoire. Charlie placed his hand on his brother's shoulder in support and gave it a soft squeeze.

Maddy turned to Hermione and walked over to her, holding out her hand. Hermione nervously put her hand into the elderly woman's hand. Maddy gave it a comforting squeeze before leading her over to her table. She sat Hermione on the cushion directly opposite where she sat.

Remus and Sirius immediately occupied each side respectively. They didn't want to leave her alone for a second.

Maddy looked at them. "I immediately knew it was you that you came for. Your aura speaks of a great destiny. The spirits have told me all about your story."

She motioned towards the two men and frowned. "Your auras are intertwined. That means your fate correlates perfectly with hers. If she fails, you fail."

Hermione looked hard at the other, older woman. "Then you know we came to you to ask what to do next."

"Of course." Maddy picked up a card from the deck and showed her it. "Lovers. I sense this means love is to play a key part in your destiny. Not only this, but the lovers themselves are key. The destiny hangs in the balance. This one, unknown lover is the one that can turn the tide. If they are rejected and turn to the dark, all is lost."

Hermione's brow furrowed. This was not good news.

The next card was drawn. "Strength. The spirits tell me that this card is to symbolise the need to tame the wildness. To tame a beast that without you cannot be tamed. The Diamond Dragon."

Several intakes of breath echoed around the room.

Maddy looked seriously at Hermione. "Find the Diamond Dragon. The legend of the Pure Maiden is coming true. You are the Pure Maiden. Find the Diamond Dragon and hope will be renewed."

Hermione gaped at her soundlessly.

"The next is the Sun. Stay level headed and keep calm in the face of the moon. The Sun is your best bet in the fight against the Moon." Maddy said firmly.

"The next card is Judgement." Maddy continued. "It means forgiveness. You have done nothing wrong, accept it and all will be forgiven."

"But what do you mean the legend is coming true?" Molly asked from the back.

Maddy looked at her. "People have only heard part of the legend. The core part of the legend. There is so much more the legend."

Harry nudged Ron and they grinned. They loved a good story. They lent forward to listen.

"Merlin and Morgana warred against each other for years. Morgana cursed Merlin and his bloodline. She made it so he and his bloodline would die young. Every first born in his bloodline would succumb to this terrible fate."

"Eventually, the magic in Merlin's bloodline faded out and only a select few that were his direct descendants through his son were granted the gift of magic. His daughter's line remained Muggles. Yet the curse did not diminish."

"On the contary. In fact is lessened in the Muggles and the main strand, the one Morgana cursed Merlin with, grew to be very rare. Apart from those descended from Merlin. Each generation, the first born child died early yet still with enough time to conceive an heir. Then, one day, a seer made a prophecy that a pure maiden would defeat the dark. The pure maiden was from Merlin's line. The dark maiden, however, was

From Morgana's line."

Charlie frowned. "But if the legend is coming true, and Hermione's is the pure maiden, then that makes Ginny the Dark Maiden. But we're not related to Morgana."

Arthur coughed. "Actually, we are. On my mother's side."

Fred and George looked at each other before conjuring popcorn and eating it. This was getting better and better!

"So what happened next?" Severus asked, as interested as everyone else to know what happened.

"The first pure maiden was called, the girl of legend. Anna Le Grange. She was a devoted Christian and when it was time for her to claim her lovers she rejected them, saying it was against God's will. The darkest lover succumbed to her opposite, the Dark Maiden, and Anna died. After all, love is what causes the curse to break. That's why three are needed." Maddy explained.

"But why does the Dark Maiden need three?" Bill asked.

Maddy smiled. "The universe is in a state of balance. The dark needs three lovers that reflect the pure's lovers."

"Our spies say Ginny favours Bellatrix, Greyback and Voldemort. It's clear why Sirius and Remus reflect the first two, but who reflects the third?" Ron posed the question.

Draco frowned. "You don't think it's Harry, do you? I mean, he is the opposite of Voldemort."

Maddy shook her head. "His heart and soul are entwined with another." She looked pointedly at Pansy and the couple blushed.

"But who is it?" Sirius mused.

At that moment, the unusually quiet Hermione rose to her feet. "I am not a failure!"

Shortly after Maddy had started to talk, several figures behind her drew Hermione's attention. There were three men and a woman. All four were familiar to her.

One was her great Grandpa Alfie, the next was her Grandpa Roger and the last man was her father. The woman was a woman she had only seen in visions. Anna Le Grange.

"Hermione, you're not going to win this war. You're failing." Anna told her in a pitying tone.

Hermione mutely shook her head.

"You should give up, Pooh Bear." Frank sighed.

"That other girl is too powerful. You're going to die anyway. We all died." Roger told her.

"Yes, just release your soul to the curse and slip away. It's so easy." Alfie added.

"I mean, you're just a failure. They will probably win the war if you die. So leave this plane. Come to our realm where you are no longer known as Hermione Granger, the failure." Anna taunted.

Hermione's blood boiled in anger and she rose to her feet. "I am not a failure!"

* * *

Please Read and Review. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the next chapter, Hermione's illness is revealed.


	28. Chapter 27: Truths

Wow, I really wasn't getting much out of this chapter :/ Oh well, the next chapter might be short too. But at least I'm uploading, right? :) Oh, and Yay! I've reached my 100th page on word! Let's see if I can get 100th review ;) I will write a one shot for the person that posts the 100th review, including the characters and subject of thier chosing. I have never written an M rated one shot, so please don't ask me too. I'd be too embarrassed, lol.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

**Truths**

"Hermione? What's wrong?" Molly asked, worried about the girl she thought of as her daughter.

Hermione froze and looked around. All of the group assembled was staring at her.

"I…Uh."

"They're getting worse, aren't they?" Maddy said suddenly.

Hermione sighed and looked at her. "Yes, they are. More and more frequent."  
Maddy nodded sagely. "The end is near. The prophecy is drawing to a close."

"What are you talking about? What's going on?" Ron was growing frustrated and more and more worried.

Hermione slumped back onto the floor and put her head in her hands, pushing her palms into her eyes.

"I think it's time you told them." Maddy told her.

Hermione nodded mutely.

"Told us what?" Lucius asked.

"I'm dying." Hermione said simply.

Roars of outrage, shock and horror rang out through the once quiet room and tears sprung to Molly's eyes.

"What?" The Weasley Matriarch whispered, somehow bringing the whole room back into silence.

Hermione met her tearful eyes with her dull gaze. She was numb to the pain now.

"That illness that Morgana cursed Merlin with, it's attacking me. Didn't you listen? I'm the first born in Merlin's bloodline." Hermione spat bitterly. "My father was dying of it when the Deatheaters killed him and the rest of my family's first borns have died from it."

"Anna Le Grange was my ancestor. She died before having children, but she wasn't the only first born. She had a twin brother who married and had a son before he died. Before my birth, all of the Granger's first borns were sons so overtime our surname changed from Le Grange to Granger." Hermione explained.

"But what is it that Morgana cursed Merlin's bloodline with?" Severus inquired.

"Insomnia. That's the milder form of the curse. The one that Morgana cursed the bloodline with, the one that's killed my family and is killing me, is Fatal Familial Insomnia. Typically it strikes in Middle Age. But because of the Prophesy, it hit much earlier. Typically the person dies within a year. My magic has prolonged my life. I stopped sleeping two years ago." Hermione told them.

"So…so you just woke up and never went back to sleep?" Harry gasped. "That's awful."

Hermione shrugged. "It's my life."

"What did you mean you're not a failure?" Remus asked softly, trying to bring the subject back to Hermione's outburst.

He didn't want to dwell on the fact Hermione was dying. He and Sirius had just found her and they couldn't lose her now.

"One of the symptoms of Fatal Familial Insomnia is delusions and hallucinations. That's what I've been experiencing. Only, recently they've gotten worse. I've had a few in the past twenty four hours. They main play on the doubts and insecurities that lie within my subconscious." Hermione muttered.

"Like what?" Sirius said curiously.

"Well, tonight I had three hallucinations while at Hogwarts. One was Dumbledore talking on and on, telling me stories I had already heard before. It was just a chair. The next was my Dad. He comforted me. But it was just a hat stand. The last…" Hermione paused.

"What?" Arthur prompted.

"It was Ginny. A much younger Ginny. She was saying these awful things." Hermione shuddered in horror.

Remus and Sirius exchanged a look. "That's what you were so scared off when we found you." Sirius breathed as realisation struck him.

Hermione sniffled and nodded. "Yes. The visions I had just now were of my Grandfather, his father, my father and Anna Le Grange. They were telling me I was going to die anyway so why not give in and give up. That I was going to fail anyway."

"You said that it was your subconscious." Ron mused aloud, thinking back over Hermione's words.

Sirius and Remus frowned and looked at their lover who was shifted uneasily on the balls of her feet.

"You don't really think that, do you?" Remus asked.

Hermione looked down and her hair fell like a curtain to shield her face in shame.

Sirius reached out and gently tilted her chin to look her in the eye. "You. Are. Not. A failure."  
Hermione bit her lip. "But I haven't managed to finish this war. I pushed Ginny into the dark."

Remus took her hand in his own. "No. This war isn't over because fate says it's not supposed to be over yet. You didn't force Ginny to join the dark, she was already going that way."

A tear slipped free from Hermione's watery eyes and it was captured by a chaste kiss from Sirius. Her other cheek was kissed by Remus and the two men hugged their lover.

Maddy cleared her throat and the large group turned back to the seer that had at some point left the room to get a cup of tea. "As you can understand, it is essential that you find the last lover. If you don't then all will be lost and you'll surely die." She reached into the deck of cards and pulled out another. She lay it on the table.

Hermione stared at it. Death.

"It's up to you whether this card plays a hand in your fate or not. Remember this, Hermione Granger. The fate of both worlds lies in your hands."

Hermione nodded mutely. With that, the group got up and left the Seer's house.

They stepped out into the cold, stale London night air. "So, that was a good venting session, huh?" Draco grinned.

Pansy shot him a small glare and gave him a half hearted punch on the shoulder. She knew jokes in bad taste were Draco's way of coping. He had made tons when his mother died.

"So how do we find the Diamond Dragon?" Harry asked.

Hermione shut her eyes and let everything just be. At least for a little while.

"Hermione? Where do we look?" Harry asked again.

Hermione's eyes slid open. "I've got a feeling there was more to the Cave of Benevolence than we first thought."

"So back to Romania we go." Ron said, his face set in a grim smile.

"Ah, sweet Romania." Charlie sighed.

Hermione chuckled. Her eyes were drawn up, towards the infinite space that occupied the skies. "Back to Romania."

Miles away, a pure blue eye shot open, glowing slightly in the gloom.

* * *

Please Read and Review. So they have to return to Romania. Hope you enjoyed this chapter :)


	29. Chapter 28: The Circle is Complete

Yay! I updated again. Quite an important chapter this one so I hope you enjoy it :)

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

**The Circle is Complete**

The next day, Hermione, Sirius, Remus, Ron, Harry, Pansy, Luna and Severus set out on the long trek back to the diamond cave.

"I don't see why we can't Apperate! We know what it looks like now!" Ron whined.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Because, Ronald, the Diamond Dragon is an old and mystical creature. Apperating into his territory without invitation or warning is rude."

"He didn't seem to mind when we walked in last time." Ron sulked, pouting slightly.

"He was probably watching us. At least this time he knows we're not a threat." Hermione pointed out.

Ron huffed and conceded defeat. "I still don't see why Snape has to come with us."

Hermione rolled her eyes again, as she was prone to do when talking to Ron, and strode on ahead to walk with her lovers.

"He's got a point, Mione. Why did you bring Snape?" Sirius asked bitterly.

"Because he's one of the most powerful members of the Order. The only ones more powerful are myself and Harry. We need him, like it or not." Hermione told him.

Sirius pouted like Ron. Hermione sighed. Were all men like big babies? Sulking when they got upset.

Remus chuckled and took Hermione's hand in his own. Hermione sighed and leant against him as they walked.

Trailing far behind the group was Harry and Pansy. They were silently watching Ron and Luna whispering to each other. Luna said something to Ron and he chuckled, kissing her on the forehead.

Pansy smiled softly. "She loves him so much."

Harry grinned. "Yeah. I hope we're like that when we're married."

Pansy looked up at him in surprise. "You think we're going to get married?"

Harry looked down at her. "Of course."

Pansy grinned wickedly. "What if I say no?"  
Harry wrapped his arms around Pansy's waist and nuzzled her neck as they stopped for a moment. "I think I could persuade you."

"Is that right, Mister Potter?" Pansy purred.

"Hmm, I think I could." Harry smirked.

"Ugh."

The couple sprang apart to see Severus scowling at them with his arms crossed.

"If you excuse me. I do not wish to see your fornication." Severus drawled.

Pansy blushed bright red and buried her head in Harry's chest that shook with mortified giggles.

Severus raised an eyebrow and the couple hurried on to catch up with Ron and Luna.

"What's wrong with Pansy?" Ron asked seeing Pansy's red face.

"Maybe the Rackspurts have gotten to her." Luna suggested.

Harry snorted, looking back over his shoulder at Severus. "Yeah, the _Rackspurts_ got to her."  
Hermione was walking up ahead with her hands in Remus and Sirius' respectively. They were gently swinging their arms.

"It's getting dark." Remus mused, looking up at the sky.

"Yeah, we ought to stop. There might be wolves." Sirius said, shuddering in fear.

Remus looked at him.

"Other wolves." Sirius stated in a 'duh' tone.

Hermione giggled and looked up at the sky. "Yeah, it's getting dark. We ought to stop for the night."

"There's a lake just five metres ahead. We could pitch the tent there for tonight." Remus suggested studying the map.

Hermione nodded, knowing the others were beginning to get tired and her feet hurt.

When at last Remus announced they were in a perfect place to pitch the tent, Sirius, Harry and Ron cheered with delight.

Hermione grinned at their childishness and pointed her wand at the tent. "Assemble." She ordered it.

At once, the tent jumped to life. It dug it's pegs into the ground and the Skelton of the tent pulled the canvas over it. As the canvas covered it, the canvas rippled and all of the shrunken items inside, such as beds, the stove and other things, grew.

When it assembled, there were two double bedrooms and two twin rooms, a full kitchen, a bathroom and a living room complete with a roaring fire and bookshelves.

Sirius pouted and looked at Hermione when he saw the bedrooms. "What if we wanted some fun?"

Hermione snorted. "I can convert it easily for you and Remus if you wish."

Remus' nose crinkled and Sirius waggled his eyebrows. Remus shot his best friend a glare. "No. I love you, just not like that Padfoot."

Hermione giggled. "Anyway, we're not in that stage of our relationship just yet."

Sirius stepped closer and put his hands on her hips. "We could be."  
He yelped as a stinging hex shocked his hands. He rubbed them and gave Hermione a reproachful glare. "Meanie."

"Not getting any. Just go to sleep, Padfoot. We have a long walk in the morning." Hermione scolded him lightly.

Sirius sulked and slumped into one of the twin rooms, not before he stole a kiss though.

Remus rolled his eyes and gently kissed Hermione. "See you in the morning."

"Sleep well." Hermione whispered.

Remus gave a small smile. "I would say the same, but…"

Hermione chuckled. "Yeah. Night."

"Night."

Harry, Pansy, Luna and Ron claimed a double room each, both couples giving the gentle Gryffindor a hug as they passed her. They felt too odd to wish her a goodnight. After all, she no longer slept.

Severus was the last to enter the tent. He merely nodded at Hermione before claiming the last room as his own.

Hermione sighed and walked into the living room, grabbing her book and settling by the fire. It was going to be another long night.

The clock on the mantle piece above the fire chimed midnight and Hermione only glanced up from her book to perform a silencing charm on it. Just because she couldn't sleep didn't mean the blasted thing had to wake up the others.

She stretched and rubbed her back absently. Sitting in the chair for so long had caused a pain to settle itself at the base of her spine. Grumbling, she wrapped a blanket around her shoulders and walked into the kitchen. A nice hot cup of tea would warm her up.

Hermione jumped as she noticed a dark figure hunched over a brewing pot of tea.

"Severus." She said, nodding to the man. "Is there enough for another cup?"

Severus' dark eyes flicked to the pot and he nodded. "Should be."

With a wave of his wand, a black cup appeared and the pot magically began to pour out the tea.

Hermione waved her own wand and added the necessary condiments. She gave a sigh of comfort as the warmth shot through her. "That's much better."

She absently pushed the blanket off of her shoulders and adjusted the strap of the tank top she was wearing. She didn't notice Severus' eyes darken and grow colder.

She looked up to notice the older man was sitting rigidly in his chair, his face paler than normal.

"Are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost." Hermione asked softly, concern lighting her eyes.

"Where…did you get that?" Severus hissed.

Hermione frowned and looked down at her arm. The marks sat there, glaringly obvious with her lack of a long sleeved top.

She had forgone the elbow length sleeved tops for her tank top she used as a relaxing top. She had used it as a sleeping top, but that was out of the question now.

"They just appeared one day. Professor Dumbledore suggested that they represent my lovers." Hermione explained.

Severus reached down and pulled back his long sleeved night top. There, above his dark mark, was a birthmark. It was a crown.

Hermione's eyes widened. "You're my third lover?"

"Looks like it. I'll bet if you got the mutt and Remus here you would find they too have birthmarks like that." Severus mused.

Hermione nodded curtly and swept from the room.

Severus raised an eyebrow. He had only meant figuratively, obviously Hermione hadn't caught that.

Two bleary eyed men stumbled into the kitchen with Hermione behind them.

"Hermione? What's going on?" Sirius whined, rubbing his eyes like a small child.

Remus noticed Severus' still stiff posture and the curious expression Hermione had on her face.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Severus is my third lover. He has a birthmark like my marks." Hermione explained.

"Your marks?" Remus frowned. He didn't recall Hermione mentioning any marks.

Hermione turned and showed the two other men her marks. They breathed in a sharp breath.

Sirius' hand drifted to his chest, above his heart, and Remus' own hand drifted towards his right shoulder blade.y

"You have birthmarks too?" Severus asked, his own hand gently stroking his birthmark.

Sirius pulled his night shirt to one side to reveal a grim birthmark. "You bet."

Remus nodded. "On my shoulder."

Hermione sunk into her seat and put her head into her hands. "Well, I guess the circle is complete."  
"It appears so." Severus remarked.

* * *

Please Read and Review. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Only 12 chapters left now.


	30. Chapter 29: The Diamond Dragon

Okay, I finally managed to finish that chapter! It took me ages, I had like half a page to finish and then this idea came to me last night! So after ten days since posting the last chapter (according to the document manager anyway) I managed to get Chapter Twenty Nine.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

**The Diamond Dragon**

The next morning, Ron woke to a mouthful of his wife's long blonde hair. He was quite used to it. Luna loved to wrap herself around him when she slept. She said it made her feel safe, like the Nargles weren't able to harm her.

He gently pulled it from his mouth and smoothed it down onto her head. Luna moaned softly and blinked her eyes open.

"Morning." Luna murmured.

Ron smiled softly. "Morning."

He lent down and kissed his wife. Luna grinned. "What a good morning this is too."

Ron chuckled and placed another kiss on her lips.

"As much as I love that, I think that the Hinkleypuffs are about to wake us up." Luna whispered.

Ron frowned. "What?"

"Hey lovebirds, rise and shine!"

Ron's face fell. "Forget Hinkleypuffs, Hermione's waking us up."

Luna giggled. "Silly, they told her to do it."

Ron's eyes danced with amusement. "Of course they did. Remind me to tell them off later."

Luna nodded. "Will do." She said with total seriousness.

It wasn't long before the group had set off towards the cave. Up ahead, Sirius and Severus were bickering while Remus tried to play mediator. The younger four were confused while Hermione only sighed.

"What are they fighting about?" Pansy asked.

"Dunno. Hermione?" Harry looked to his best friend.

"Last night we found the third lover. The circle is completed." Hermione muttered.

"Who was it?" Ron frowned as he thought.

Luna and Pansy giggled.

The two boys exchanged a look. "What? What's going on?"

"I refuse to share her with a Slytherin!" Sirius roared.

"Well I don't really want a Mutt's germs!" Severus spat.

"SNAPE!" Both boys cried.

Hermione shot them a glare. "Yes, Severus."

Sirius drew a wand and pointed it at Severus. "Take that back, Snivellus."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I offend the mongrel?" Severus sneered.

"Hey!" Harry and Sirius yelled.

Harry's face flushed red as offence for his godfather rose up inside of him.

"Severus, Sirius. Calm down! Harry, don't get involved." Hermione snapped angrily.

"Hermione…"

"Not now Ron. Yes, Severus is my third lover. It is not the time for grudges. We are on a serious mission. Severus is just as loyal as you and I believe I will grow to love him as much as I have Sirius and Remus. I have always admired him and you should do too." Hermione ranted.

"Hermione…"

"Not now! You should respect him. For my sake. I am beginning to love him. Sirius, Severus please. If you really love me then you will respect my choices."

"Hermione!"

Hermione spun round and to face Ron. "_What?_"

Ron pointed behind her and the three men. Hermione and the men turned to see a large dragon standing behind them.

His hide glowed white and a blue diamond in the middle of his forehead. His eyes glowed light blue.

Hermione's eyes widened. "Uh, you must be the Diamond Dragon." She stuttered.

The dragon nodded his head. _"That I am. My name is Asteron."_

"My name is Hermione Granger." She told him.

Asteron chuckled. _"I know who you are. And why you are here. You are my master."  
_Hermione bit her lip. "But how can you know?"  
Asteron snorted and Remus, Severus and Sirius took a few steps back as the dragon's hot breath ruffled them.

"_I know many things, Hermione. I know of your destiny and my part in it. I also know that the dark one has marks that mirror your own. Each mark holds a meaning."_

Hermione reached up and began to absently trace the marks on her arm. "How do you mean?"

"_Like you, the Dark One has marks on her upper arm in a circle. Where your mark is a heart, her's is a dagger. This is to signify that it is her destiny to kill you if you fail. One of her lover's marks is a Manticore. This represents the opposite to the Grim. A Manticore is the only beast that holds more sway in divination as the Grim. Another mark is a moon. Where yours is a half moon, her's is a full moon. This is for your wolf. He has a perfect balance between the wolf inside and his human self, while her wolf has fully submitted to his wolf."_

"_The last mark is a ring of thorns. This represents a wreath of thorns like a crown. This shows the sacrifice that your darkest lover has given and that this lover is one of his masters. It is a hard bond to break; the bond between a master and his servant. But love transcends all fickle bonds." _Asteron told the group. _"Even a bond linked by destiny."_

Hermione looked back at her three lovers and smiled slightly. "Yeah, I guess it does."

"Hermione, we ought to get back to Hogwarts." Pansy said, trying to avoid staring at the dragon.

Hermione frowned a little. "Yes, we ought to. Ginny's forces have been lying low, but it won't be long before she makes a move."  
"So, how do we get Asteron there?" Harry asked.

"_It's no trouble." _Asteron said. _"I know where Hogwarts is. I have visited it once before."_

Hermione looked up at him in surprise. "Really? When?"

Asteron gave as much of a smile as a Dragon could. _"Where did you think Anna learnt magic? Her parents were Muggles, so she went to Hogwarts. It was at the time of the founders."_

"Wow, so I have a link to Hogwarts. Awesome." Hermione grinned, sounding more like the young woman she was.

"_Not only you, but one of your lovers too. One of Anna's lovers was Godric Gryffindor himself. The child from his line is one of your lovers also." _Asteron told her.

Hermione started. "Who?"

Remus coughed and raised his hand. "Godric Gryffindor is my ancestor. We have most of his heirlooms but the sword belongs rightfully to Hogwarts, and to Harry."

Harry shook his head. "It's your family heirloom. You should have it!" He protested.

Remus chuckled. "Each founder left something of their inside Hogwarts, that was what Godric chose to belong to the school. Besides, he was quite skilled in sword making and made others. Not as decorated or as special as the Gryffindor Sword, but we still have some."

Hermione was stunned, but soon shook it off. "We'd better get back to Hogwarts. Everything is falling into place and I think its time we review the battle plans."

"_Do you wish to ride me, or should I meet you there?" _Asteron asked.

"I think we should meet at Hogwarts. That way I'll be able to make sure that Sirius doesn't tear Severus apart." Hermione chuckled, looking over her shoulder at where Sirius was glaring petulantly at Severus, who returned it whole heartedly, with his arms crossed.

Asteron's soft rumbling laughter reverberated from his chest. _"Very well. I shall meet you at Hogwarts."_

The group watched in awe as the large dragon took to the skies and flew off.

"Everything is falling into place." Hermione repeated softly.

* * *

Please Read and Review. Yep, everything is falling into place now.


	31. Chapter 30: Opposites

Okay, I'm obviously in the mood for writing today! I warn you now, it does get quite dark at the end. But I hope you enjoy it regardless.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty**

**Opposites**

Maddy was sat crossed legged in front of her table, waving incense in the air and chanting softly.

Suddenly, she was almost thrown back by the force of the magic that blew her front door off of its hinges.

She placed the incense back onto the holder and peered through the slight gloom. "Hello?"

There was no reply excepting the howl of the wind outside the house. Maddy narrowed her eyes.

A figure melted out of the shadows and Maddy's face became grave. "I've been expecting you."

Ginny Weasley smirked and strode towards the table. "So, what they say about you is true."  
Maddy bowed her head. "Of course."

"Then you will read my future." Ginny ordered.

Maddy shook her head. "I will not."

"You will!" Ginny growled, raising her wand.

Maddy felt a comforting force wrap around her and voices whispered in her ear.

"Very well, I shall. The spirits wish it." She sighed.

Ginny sat herself before the old woman with her three lovers surrounding her. Bellatrix was leaning herself on her right side while Voldemort sat proudly to her left. Greyback was stood behind her, his hand playing with his lover's hair.

Maddy picked up a card from the deck and showed her it. "Lust. The three you have chosen to be yours will play a key part in this prophesy. The spirits tell me that one of them has his own destiny to fulfil. To kill a boy."

Voldemort rose a few more inches. "My destiny is to kill Harry Potter, which will be no problem."

Maddy didn't say a word and picked up another card. "Strength. The spirits tell me that this card is to symbolise the need to tame the wildness. To tame a beast that without you cannot harness the darkness within yourself. The Onyx Dragon."

Maddy stayed silent between each reading, grimacing slightly as she told the evil woman before her the future.

"The next is the Moon. This symbolises your difference from the sun. That sometimes the moon eclipses the sun. Everything hangs in the balance." Maddy explained.

Ginny smirked. "This moon will gladly eclipse the sun."

Maddy stayed quiet and drew another card. She gasped and buried it within the deck once more.

"What? What was that card?" Ginny growled.

"Nothing. Nothing at all, my lady." Maddy said, carefully avoiding eye contact. She knew the tricks of the wizards and witches.

Ginny narrowed her eyes. "Tell me!"  
Maddy stubbornly stayed silent.

Ginny rose to her feet and withdrew her wand. "Crucio!"

Maddy felt as though her veins were alight with vengeful fire. She felt as though every bone in her body was breaking. She writhed and screamed, tears rolling down her cheeks.

After a moment, Ginny released the curse. "So, what is the card?" She snarled.

Maddy wordless shook her head, panting.

Ginny hissed and recast the curse.

Maddy closed her eyes and clamped her jaw desperately shut. She felt the spirits gently trying calm her.

"_Remember your inner peace." _One of them whispered.

Maddy whimpered but tried to block out the pain. 'Peace, calm. I am at peace. Perfect peace. Nothing can harm me here. Pain is a worldly sensation. Here I am other worldly.' She thought.

Slowly the pain began to ebb away as Maddy transcended all mortal ways of thinking.

Ginny frowned as the woman under her curse stopped all crying and sounds of pain. A small smile appeared on her face despite the fact her body still convulsed under the curse.

She growled in dissatisfaction and motioned for Greyback to come to her. Loyally, her lover appeared at her side like a dog.

"Yes, mistress?" He asked.

"Bite her. Torture her. Do anything to get her to talk." Ginny ordered, malice shining in her eyes.

Greyback smirked, a darkness covering his face. "My pleasure, my lady." He growled.

Two hours later, a bloody and badly injured Maddy lay before the four, hovering on the brink of consciousness with her mantra long forgotten when Bellatrix had gotten creative with a knife.

Ginny knelt down beside the woman and smirked as she watched her cough up some more blood.

"So, are you ready to talk get?" She sneered.

Maddy gasped a rattling breath and opened her mouth. Nothing but small gurgling sounds came out.

"What?" Ginny leaned closer.

Maddy tried to talk again, but still she could only gurgle through the blood from her punctured lung.

Ginny hissed in impatience and leaned right down so she was looking the woman right in the eyes. "What is it?"

Maddy's eyes narrowed in defiance and she spat some of the blood onto Ginny's face.

The red head recoiled and wiped the blood off of her face. "You bitch!" She screamed.

"Nana?"

The girl stilled and turned. Standing at the door was a young child, no more than six. She hadn't been woken by her grandmother's screams thanks to Voldemort's silencing spell, but something had obviously unsettled her.

"An itty bitty seer." Bellatrix crooned as she looked at the child. "She's got that glint in her eye."

So that was what had unsettled her. She had sensed her grandmother's distress and come for comfort. Ginny glanced down to see Maddy's wide, terrified eyes and slowly a cruel smile split her face.

"Fenrir, grab the girl. Maybe we can get Nana here to talk through good old fashioned threats."

The little girl screamed as Greyback grabbed her in his strong grip and covered her mouth with his grubby hand.

"Mandy!" Maddy cried in a hoarse voice, managing to talk around the blood and the rising bile. "Please, let her go."

"Tell me what I need to know first." Ginny snarled.

"Fine. The final card was death." Maddy sighed.

"Death? Are you lying to me?" Ginny spat.

"No! I swear. The final card was death. But not your own." Maddy shut her eyes in grief. "It told of the death of the Pure One."  
Ginny smirked. "Now, that wasn't so hard was it?"

"Please, just let her go. She's innocent." Maddy pleaded.

Ginny pointed her wand at the seer on the floor. "How about…no. Goodbye, Madeline Brown."

Maddy's gasp died on her lips as she was engulfed in green light. Mandy let out a small scream that was muffled by Greyback's hand.

"What shall we do with the girl?" Bellatrix asked, coming to press herself against her lover's side.

Ginny turned to smile at Greyback. "You _love_ children, don't you Fenrir? Consider her a gift."

"Thank you, my lady." Greyback growled and licked the child's neck. "Mmm, I love fresh meat."

The next morning, Maddy's daughter discovered the bodies of both her mother and child lying side by side in the living room. She promptly vomited and called the police and an ambulance.

As the ambulance crew checked the bodies, one of them noticed something. "We've got a live one!"

Immediately, several of his crew members rushed to the little girl. Her mother's eyes lit up in relief. "Mandy!"

Mandy looked up at her mother with terrified eyes. "Blood. A river of blood. Dark soul. Evil. So evil. All hope is lost. The death card." She babbled, her eyes flicking from side to side.

As the ambulance crew moved her onto a stretcher, the little girl reached out and grabbed her mother's hand with surprising strength. "The Pure One will die."

* * *

Please Read and Review. Seriously, the end is in sight. Hope you're enjoying this and remember the 100th reviewer gets a one shot or short story of thier choosing!


	32. Chapter 31: Nearing the End

Wow, I didn't think I would be writing this much today! Hmm, I think the plot bunnies just keep coming. Oh, can I say a quick and heartfelt thanks to chaSing bOb who has helped me by pointing out some spelling mistakes and that. You're a life saver! I hate it when things don't make sense in my stories.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty One**

**Nearing the End**

Three days after Asteron had come to Hogwarts, Hermione was striding purposefully out to meet on the grounds and train. Asteron had taken a fancy to Rosie and spent a lot of his time close to her.

Hermione smiled to herself as she thought of her beautiful Rosie and the legendary, old Asteron together. She shook her head in amusement. Who could have guessed that her dragon would like older males? Like owner like dragon.

"Miss Granger!"

Hermione paused mid step and cringed. She immediately tried to speed up her pace a little.

"Do not walk away from me young lady!" The angry voice of Madam Poppy Pomfrey ordered.

"Sorry, Poppy, I've really got to go." Hermione said.

"Oh no you don't." Poppy growled.

Hermione yelped as she suddenly found herself stuck to the floor. She turned her head to see Poppy with her wand out and a thunderous look on her face.

"Hi!" Hermione gave a little wave.

"Don't Hi me, Hermione Granger! You just admitted to your friends that you're dying and you don't tell me! I had to overhear Fred and George Weasley talking to Molly about it." Poppy hissed.

Hermione bashfully looked away and rubbed the back of her neck. "Well, you see…"  
"Come with me!" Poppy order, cutting the younger girl off.

"But Poppy!" Hermione whined.  
"No buts. I will levitate you if I have to!" Poppy threatened.

Hermione conceded defeat, knowing that the fierce matron would quite happily do that and she didn't have any inclination to give Sirius grounds to tease her.

Loyally, Hermione followed the Medi-Witch into the hospital wing with only a small amount of argument.

"Sit." Poppy pointed towards a curtained off area before ambling off to her office.

Hermione sighed and stepped the other side of the curtain. She perched herself on the edge of the bed and surveyed the place she had spent quite a bit of her school life in, either to do with Harry, or monsters or battles. Although, funnily enough, Harry was the one common theme. That boy could find trouble anywhere!

Hermione chuckled to herself.

"Take this." Poppy said as she entered the curtained area and handed Hermione a potion.

Hermione sighed but took the potion anyway, grimacing at it's foul flavour and texture. "Yuk! Do they ever make them in nice flavours? Like in the Muggle world! I used to love the taste of Calpol."

Poppy looked at her with a puzzled expression.

"Kids medicine. Tasted like strawberry and other stuff." Hermione gave a brief explanation.

"Right." Poppy muttered distractedly as she cast some diagnostic spells, the potion highlighting anything wrong. She ended the spells and tucked her wand into her pocket.

"So, what's the diagnosis?" Hermione inquired.

Poppy's face was grave. "I'm afraid you're dying."  
Hermione chuckled. "Well, I already knew that one!"

Poppy shook her head. "I'm afraid you're body is deteriorating at a faster rate. It appears your magic can no longer keep the effects of the Fatal Familial Insomnia at bay."

Deep within the Vale de Intuneric Ginny Weasley and two of her lovers along with three others chosen to join her were prowled closer to the opening of the Onyx Cave.

Voldemort had stayed behind this time, planning an important raid for his Deatheaters. So Ginny had taken Bellatrix and Greyback as well as the Carrow Twins and Rookwood once more.

There was an earth shattering roar and the group, apart from Ginny, flinched away from the sound. Ginny simply smirked and rose her face to the dark skies.

A large dragon landed before them, it's black hide rippling with the muscle. It's slightly glowing red eyes stared at Ginny as though it was trying to work her out. In the middle of its forehead was a rare blood red Onyx.

"_Who are you to invade my territory?"_ Its voice snarled in the groups' mind.

Ginny smirked and stepped closer, causing the dragon's lip to curl over its teeth. "I am your master."

"_Master?" _The dragon growled. "_Acheron has no master!"  
_Ginny glared at the beast. "I am your master. Destiny has told me so and so it shall be."  
Acheron looked down at the girl before him and blew out some hot air from his nostrils. _"The dark one." _

Ginny gave a dark smile. "That's me."

Acheron bowed his head and shut his eyes. _"Forgive me master. I was foolish. I follow you loyally."_

Ginny nodded sharply. "That's better. I understand you met my ancestor."

Acheron nodded his head as much as a dragon could. _"Adrian Black was a fierce warrior with a soul as dark as my hide. She triumphed over her foe, Anna Le Grange. It was a great tragedy when that uprising killed her. But she had ruled for many years and her reign was at its rightful end."_

Ginny grinned. "Perfect. I shall bring this world to its knees. This is going to be the start of a beautiful camaraderie."  
Hermione stared at Poppy in shock. "How long do I have left?"

"A few months at best." Poppy said regretfully.

Hermione sighed. "At worst?"

"I…um….well it probably won't be that bad." Poppy stalled, turning away from the girl.

"Poppy, how long?" Hermione demanded.

Poppy's shoulders slumped. "Weeks. Maybe two or three."

Hermione swallowed and nodded gravely. "Well, I guess its time I rewrote my will to include Severus."

"It might not be that bad." Poppy argued.

"If it is, I want to be prepared." Hermione told her, sliding off of the bed. "Now if you excuse me, I have some training to do."

Poppy sighed and could only watch as the most brilliant witch of her age swept out of the room. "Poor girl."  
Hermione kept her tears at bay as she stormed out of Hogwarts and ran across the grounds, heading towards the Forbidden Forrest and the cave in which Asteron and Rosie had taken residence in.

By the time she reached there, she was out of breath and the tears were spilling over. She collapsed against a tree and buried her head in her hands, sobbing.

"_Hermione?"  
_Hermione looked up, barely making out the blurred outline of Asteron towering above her. "I've just had a check up. I'm dying a lot quicker than I thought."

"_I'm sorry. I'm sure no words I speak will comfort you. Anna was the same when she found out." _Asteron sighed.

"Anna went through this?" Hermione asked.

"_Of course. The cycle is the same, it's the actions outside of the illness that changes the fates." _Asteron told her.

Hermione sniffed and lent her head against the bark. The dragon and his master sat in silence for a long time.

"Thank you, Asteron." Hermione smiled. "For everything."

"_Anytime, Hermione. I'm glad I could be of service." _Asteron smiled, well as much as he could.

* * *

Please Read and Review. Wow, only 8 chapters and an epilogue left. I might even be able to get them done tonight if I carry on at this rate, despite the late hour!


	33. Chapter 32: Relationships

This is a bit more light hearted than the previous chapters and this is an insight into the relationships between Ginny/Hermione and thier lovers. Hermione's relationship is more about pure love while Ginny's focusses more on the lust aspect. I would have written more about Ginny and her three lovers, but I think this about covers everything that it needs to.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Two**

**Relationships**

The next day, Hermione was curled up by the fire in the Room of Requirement with her nose stuck in Hogwarts; A History for the hundredth time.

It was sunny out, but she had been so busy lately she just wanted to relax with a good book. After all, reading was her stress reliever.

She was so engrossed she didn't hear the door open or the footsteps as they approached her. A shadow loomed over and Hermione's senses went into hyper alert. She stilled and kept her eyes fixed straight ahead. She felt rather than saw the person reach for her.

On instinct, she whirled around and thrust her palm into her assailant's nose and followed up with a punch to the gut, winding them. It was only when the adrenaline haze faded that she realised the figure she had just attacked.

"Severus?"

Severus looked up at her, cradling his stomach with one arm and holding his bleeding nose with the other. "I know my nose is bad, but its not that bad!"

Hermione bit her lip and pulled his hand away from his nose. "Episkey." She whispered.

At once, the pain in Severus' nose faded as it healed.

"Sorry about that. I've just been a bit tense." Hermione apologised. "I really am sorry."

"Don't worry about it. I've had worse." Severus waved off her concern. "Besides, I don't blame you for being tense."

Hermione winced at the idea of what Severus had been through during his years as a spy. "I really am sorry."

She walked up to her lover and wrapped her arms around his neck. Severus leaned down and kissed her, the first real kiss they had shared since they discovered Severus was her third lover.

This kiss made Hermione weak at the knees and she clung to his broad shoulders, gasping at the intensity of the kiss.

"Hey! I want a kiss too."

The two broke apart to see Sirius and Remus entering the room too with a plate of cookies and milk.

Hermione rolled her eyes and lightly skipped over to them. She placed a kiss on each of their lips before her eyes settled once more on the cookies and milk.

"Uh, what's this for?" She asked.

Remus shrugged. "I asked Harry and Ron what you liked to eat while relaxing and they suggested this."  
Hermione's face lit up. "It's my favourite. My Mum and Dad used to make me cookies when I was little and we used to sit in front of the fire eating them as Dad read to us."

Sirius grinned. "Well, that's what we're doing today!"

"You can read?" Severus asked the animagus with raised eyebrows.

Sirius pouted and mock-glared at the other wizard. "I _can_ read! I just don't like to."

"I wasn't aware you even knew where the library was." Remus said, looking at his friend.

Sirius looked away. "I…I don't actually know _exactly_ where it is…the House Elves always brought James and I our books."

"Spoiled brat." Severus chuckled.

"What?" Sirius whined. "The library is evil! James and I always said that, but no one ever listened to us!"

Hermione just looked between the three in bewilderment. Where was the fighting that occurred just a few days ago? Why were they all just suddenly getting along?

"Uh, can I just ask what the hell is going on with you three? Severus and Sirius _hate_ each other, why are you so chummy?" She asked.

"We made a truce." Sirius told her, his face utterly serious.

"For you. We saw how upset you were that we fought, so we agreed to start a fresh. As much as I hate to admit it, Black is actually a decent person. He's matured a lot since school." Severus added.

"You're not so bad yourself, Snivellus!" Sirius grinned.

Hermione shook her head. "This is so weird."

"Telling me." Remus muttered.

"So, are we reading or not?" Sirius demanded.

"Keep your hair on, pretty boy." Hermione teased. She headed towards her chair, but a firm arm on her shoulder steered her towards the sofa. "Hey!"

"Sorry, love, but Severus is the story teller so he gets to sit on the chair. The rest of us get to snuggle on the sofa." Sirius told her.

"Doesn't sound so bad." Hermione smirked impishly.

"Sounds perfect." Remus murmured, taking his lover's hand in his own calloused hand.

Once the three had made themselves comfortable on the sofa, with Hermione's head on Sirius and her feet on Remus, Severus pulled out The Tales of Beedle the Bard.

He began to read and Hermione revelled in the rich baritone that was her third lover's voice. She was in heaven she hoped this moment would never end!

Ginny lay on her bed as she read a Dark Arts book, Bellatrix led with her head on her lap. Ginny was absently playing with the older, crazy, sadistic witch's hair.

Bellatrix was practically purring and she nuzzled her head further into her lover's lap.

A soft growl alerted the two women to their other two lovers. Both men were looking at them hungrily. Ginny smirked and patted the bed beside her. At once, both men made themselves comfortable either side of her and Bellatrix.

With a flick of her wand, both of the men were holding their own books and the three read in peace will Bellatrix was lulled to sleep under her lover's ministrations.

Suddenly, the door burst open and a red faced Rodolphus Lestrange with an enraged House Elf standing beside him, squeaking at him indignantly. Ginny simply raised an eyebrow.

"Malice, it's okay. You may go." She said.

The tiny house elf bowed and winked out, but not before she sent another glare at the intruder.

Ginny put down her book and looked up at the man. "Was there something you wanted?"

"I want my wife." Rodolphus hissed.

Ginny smirked. "She's mine now. My lover. Part of my destiny."

"Bella!" Rodolphus cried.

Bellatrix looked up at him and then turned back to Ginny. Ginny gently ran her hand down the side of Bellatrix's face, cupping her chin.

"Mine." She whispered softly before capturing the other woman's lips with her own.

Rodolphus could only stare and gape, feeling torn between lust and betrayal. "Bella…"

Bellatrix hummed as her lover ended their kiss and turned to look at her husband. "She's right, Rodolphus. I am hers. We are hers." She reached out and placed a hand on each of the men's legs.

Ginny reclined against the pillows once more, her head tilted to one side as Greyback began to kiss her neck. "Hmm, I think you should go now. We want some time _alone_."

Rodolphus went red once more and withdrew his wand. In a fit of anger he pointed his wand at his leader. "Avada Keda…."

"Avada Kedavra!" Ginny spat, her wand moving faster than anyone could have expected.

Rodolphus look of betrayal and rage never left his face as his soul, what was left, fled his body.

Ginny turned back to her lovers. "Where were we?" Greyback kissed her neck once more. "Ah yes, right here."

* * *

Please Read and Review. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The battle is approaching!


	34. Chapter 33: Shared Vision

I really want to get this story finished within a couple of days, so I am working hard at this. That's why these next two chapters were done so fast. The end really is in sight. By the way, I know a couple of chapters back a refered to Ginny's ancestor that beat Anna Le Grange as Adrian. When I looked back further I saw that I had already named her Mona in the chapter where Hermione has the vision with Merlin and Elvira. So it's been changed. Enjoy :)

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Three**

**Shared Vision**

Hermione was sat in the Room of Requirement hours after the three men had left her. She sighed and smiled softly. She loved all three of them deeply and knew that her impending death would upset them, so she had decided not to say anything.

She wanted her last days on earth with them to be happy and carefree; or as carefree as relationships in the time of war can be. She let go a deep breath and put her head in her hands.

Hermione stayed like that for a few minutes before she heard a yell. Starting, her head shot up from her hands. She gasped.

Ginny was filled with a lazy feeling that often came after having sex with her lovers. She smirked and looked as the three surrounded her in a type of cocoon. She didn't love them, she would never love again after Dean, but the chemistry between the four was electric. They were incapable of spending more than an hour together without ravishing each other.

She shut her eyes and smirked. There was a shout and her eyes snapped open. She frowned.

Hermione turned slowly in a circle and stared at the scene around her. She was standing in the midst of fierce battle. Hermione shut her eyes, but when she reopened them nothing had changed.

"Yeah, like that's going to work."

Hermione whirled around to see Ginny standing opposite her with her arms crossed and a scowl on her face. She was wearing a black corset gown. Hermione looked down to see she was dressed in a similar dress, but this one was pure white.

"I don't understand, what's going on?" She muttered.

Ginny shrugged. "Beats me, but I'm guessing we're dreaming."

"I can't dream. I don't sleep." Hermione replied, looking around.

"What? Never?" Ginny looked surprised.

"Never." Hermione confirmed.

"Yikes." Ginny muttered.

She was suddenly struck with how familiar this was. It was as if they were old friends once more and were catching up. Hermione had to look properly at Ginny to remember the darkness that was deeply embedded in her soul.

"What are you looking at, Mudblood?" Ginny spat.

"Nothing. It's just…Well, it felt like we were friends again." Hermione admitted.

Ginny scoffed. "Yeah, like that's going to happen. We've gone too far to turn back."

Hermione restrained herself from reached out and grasping the other girl's shoulder. "You know, it doesn't have to be."  
Ginny looked at her and for a moment it seemed as though Hermione was looking into the other girl's soul. "Yes it does. Everything says it has to be. The Prophesy, the darkness of my soul and the lightness of your soul."

Hermione moved closer and, at once, the shutters seemed to slam down and Ginny's eyes became cold once more.

"I will kill you, Granger. I promise you that." Ginny snarled. "I will conquer this prophesy."

Hermione shook her head and stepped back. "I am truly sorry you think like that."

Ginny sneered and turned away. The two women's attention was drawn to four figures fighting near by.

"That's Tonks and Kingsley." Hermione gasped.

"And that's Yaxley and Salzini." Ginny added.

"What the hell is going on? Is this some kind of window into the present? Are we dead?" Hermione muttered.

Ginny scoffed. "You might be dead, but I'm sure as hell not!"

"Actually, you're both having a vision. A shared vision." A cool, feminine voice drawled.

The two turned to see a beautiful woman with cool grey eyes and fiery red hair pulled into a ponytail. Standing behind her were three figures. One of them Hermione recognised from the vision. He was the one Anna had turned away. He was handsome with alluring black eyes and siken black hair. He looked aloof and detached.

Another stood beside him, his thick, curled dark brown hair fell into his light blue eyes. He stood with an arrogant smirk and the crest of a snake stood out against the black of his robe. Hermione and Ginny immediately knew who he was. Salazar Slytherin.

The last lover was a woman. She was beautiful with tanned features and playful hazel eyes that masked the madness within. Her blonde hair cascaded down her back in lazy waves.

"Mona Black." Ginny whispered.

"Hello Ancestor." Mona drawled.

Hermione stepped back and stared in horror at the woman. She was now outnumbered.

Mona turned to her with a cruel smirk on her face. "You know you're going to lose, right?"

"I…I…." Hermione stuttered.

"Ginny will kill you as I killed Anna." Mona taunted, taking a step closer to Hermione. Hermione took a step back.

"She will triumph. The light always gives way to the darkness." Mona sneered. "Why even bother?"

"Mona!"

The darker witch turned to see Anna Le Grange standing there with her two lovers standing at her shoulders. The first had black hair and light blue/grey eyes and bore the Black crest on his chest.

The second was dressed in scarlet with a gold lion emblazoned on his chest. He had brown hair and blue eyes. Hermione immediately realised this was Godric Gryffindor.

Mona nodded to the raven haired man. "Cousin."  
The man sneered, but nodded anyway. "Mona."

"Mona, your quarrel is not with Hermione, but with me." Anna told the other woman strongly.

"But it's such fun watching the hope leave her." Mona cackled.

"Excuse, but the hell is going on here!" Ginny growled, interrupting the conversation.

"Patience, Dark One. This is a vision of the future. The battle is coming and its time you set a date." Mona hissed.

Ginny turned to Hermione. "The day after tomorrow. Noon. We'll take it back to the place it began."

Hermione nodded curtly. "Hogwarts."  
Ginny smirked. "Hogwarts. It's a date."

"I look forward to it." Hermione growled.

"You're going to lose!" Mona taunted.

Anna drew herself to her full height. "I should have killed you instead have run from my destiny. The Pure One will triumph as good always triumphs over evil."

"My, my. Someone grew some balls when they died." Mona laughed coldly as she looked Anna up and down.

Anna looked past Mona to the dark haired lover she had lost. "Septimus, I was wrong to push you away and I am truly sorry for what I did. I know my apologies can never be enough."

Mona hissed. "Enough!"

Anna bowed to the other witch. "You beat me, but I anticipate that my ancestor shall beat yours."

Mona cackled. "Unlikely. Ginny here is most proficient in duelling. She will kill your ancestor and the curse will never be broken."

Both women drew their wands and pointed them at each other. At the same time, they cast a spell. A sizzling red light exploded from Mona's wand and a calming golden light shot from Anna's wand. The two met and exploded.

Ginny and Hermione turned to shield themselves from the blast, covering their eyes.

When the light dimmed, Hermione removed her arm from her face to see she was sat once more in her office.

The door opened and Harry, Ron and her three lovers entered the room. Sirius and Severus were bickering over some inane thing, probably a prank Sirius had pulled on him during their Hogwarts years.

Harry was the first to notice Hermione's pale face. "Hermione? Are you alright?"

Hermione looked at the now silent group. "We have one day to prepare for the final battle."

Miles away, Ginny awoke to find her lovers were still sleeping. The familiar smirk settled itself on her lips.

"Hermione Jane Granger, prepare to be killed."

* * *

Please Read and Review. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I am currently nearly done with the first part of the Final Battle so that should be up, hopefully, later today but its my Grandma's birthday and I have some other work to do so no promises.


	35. Chapter 34: Training

Seriously, I am so close to finishing this story! I am happy but then I'll be stumped on what to write. Remember, the 100th review gets a short story or one shot.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Four**

**Training**

The next day, the whole Order and all those who wished to join the battle began to train. Hermione was working with Harry as both were pretty evenly matched in power.

"So how did you know about this battle? Stupefy!" Harry asked, sending a curse Hermione's way.

Hermione effortlessly blocked this and sent out a bat bogey hex. "Ginny and I shared a vision. We got to meet Mona Black and Anna Le Grange. It was kind of sad really."

Harry yelped as the curse made bogey bats attack him. He quickly countered it and sent a temporary blinding spell at his best friend. "Creepy. Kind of like my visions then."

"Not quite. Ginny and I were face to face and the image of the final battle surrounded us." Hermione explained, her head tilted to one side to listen. A soft shuffling alerted her to Harry's position.

"Aguamenti!" She cried.

Harry was soon drenched head to toe. He grimaced as his clothes stuck to his skin unpleasantly. "Gee, thanks Hermione."

"Anytime." Hermione smiled innocently. "Stupefy."

Harry didn't even have time to block the spell and fell to the ground, unconscious. Hermione flicked her wand and restored her sight. She moved to his side and revived him.

"If you fight like that on the day, you'll be dead." She reminded him seriously.

"Well its not like we'll be using friendly spells like that, will we? And I don't think my opponent is going to be talking to me quite as much, apart from to goad me on." Harry pointed out.

Hermione chuckled. "I suppose not. Do you want to do some sword work?"

Harry shrugged as he got to his feet. "Why not?"

Ginny was facing off one of her recruits. The two were duelling fiercely, but Ginny was holding back a bit.

One of the recruits fired a stunner and it hit Ginny in the chest. She fell back and landed harshly on the floor. The recruit winced and ran to her side.

"My Lady? I hope she's not too hurt." The recruit mumbled as he ran his wand over her.

Ginny's eyes snapped open and she glared at him. "That was pathetic. I was only knocked out for a few seconds. You call that a stunner!" She spat at him.

She levelled her wand at him. The recruit's eyes widened and he began to beg for mercy. "Please, no! I'll do better! I promise."  
Ginny's face split into a cruel smile. "Sorry, but we'd lose with people like you on our side. It's a good job we have plenty of other recruits. Avada Kedavra!"

As the body slumped to the floor, there was the sound of wings beating the air.

"_Very nicely done."_ Acheron complimented her.

Ginny turned to face him. "I thought so too. So, do you want to do some training?"

"_Perfect. The battle tomorrow will be a blood bath and we shall reign all!" _Acheron crowed, his red eyes glowing even more at the thought of glorious victory bathed in the blood of their enemies.

"I like the way you think." Ginny smirked.

Harry was slick with sweat and it was making the Gryffindor Sword hard to hold. He dived out of the way as Hermione moved her sword in a downward arch.

"Sheesh, Hermione. We're not trying to kill each other here!" He cried as he saw the sword become embedded in the ground.

"It's dulled. The most it could do is bruise you. I'll put the same spell on yours if you like." Hermione told him.

Harry got to his feet and handed Hermione the sword. She waved her wand over it and handed it back. Harry ran his hand over the edge, marvelling at the fact it was completely smooth.

"Thanks." He smiled.

"Welcome. It'll wear off tomorrow. Just in time for the battle." Hermione grinned.

So the two got back to fighting once more, this time aiming properly at each other as if they were fighting the enemy.

The two circled each other slowly, occasionally parrying the other's blows. Harry whirled his wand in an arch, aiming for Hermione's neck where he was going to rest the sword to declare his victory.

Hermione ducked neatly and brought her sword into contact with Harry's knees. Even though it was dulled, the impact still hurt and Harry momentarily lost balance. That was enough time for Hermione to get to her feet and place her sword at his neck.

"Dead." She said.

Harry groaned at his defeat and she withdrew her sword. "You beat me every time!"

"But I'm the only one who beats you. Your training has come on leaps and bounds." Hermione reminded him.

Harry grumbled and rubbed his neck. "Still, what if I face a more skilled dueller?"

"Then be creative. The dueller is less likely to expect you to go for his legs to disable him before killing him. He's most likely going to think you'll go for the vitals. Which was what you did in this fight. If you do like I did, then it'll be no problem beating him." Hermione replied as she slid her sword into its sheath.

"_Hermione." _

Hermione turned to see Asteron standing behind her. "Good morning Asteron."

"_Good afternoon Hermione." _Asteron chuckled.

Hermione's eyes widened and she looked at her Muggle watch. "Wow, we've been training for hours!"

Harry grimaced. "I'd better get inside. Pansy will be mad if I'm late for our date."

Hermione gave a soft smile and waved him away. "Have fun and tell her I say hi."

Harry gave her kiss on the cheek. "Will do." He turned and jogged off towards the castle.

Hermione chuckled fondly and shook her head. "So, what brings you here?" She asked the dragon.

"_I thought we could do some training." _Asteron said.

Hermione nodded. "We'll need to. No doubt Ginny has located the Onyx Dragon."

Asteron moved so Hermione could climb onto his back. Hermione quickly conjured a saddle. Asteron didn't complain when it fitted itself to his body. He knew that it was necessary to keep Hermione safe on his back.

Once Hermione was comfortably seated, Asteron released his wings and shot into the sky.

Ginny was flying through the air, shooting spells at conjured golems that flew around her. Acheron responded to every command and slightest movement that suggested she wanted to go elsewhere.

As the last golem shattered into pieces, Ginny sat back in the saddle she had conjured. "I think we're ready for tomorrow." She told the dragon beneath her.

"_The battle shall be ours." _Acheron agreed.

Ginny looked out across the horizon and she could almost picture Hermione and Asteron doing the same thing she had been doing, which was what they were doing.

"No amount of practise is going to save you, Mudblood. By sunset tomorrow, you shall be lying on the floor at my feet with no life left in you and I shall be ruling the Wizarding World." Ginny said to the wind. "Today is your last day on earth, use it well."

* * *

Please Read and Review. This chapter ended up with more Ginny and Acheron but I think I ended it just right.


	36. Chapter 35: The Battle Pt 1

I said I would get it up today ;) I'm glad people are enjoying it, I'm enjoying writing it!

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Five**

**The Battle Pt 1**

The next morning rose with a battle cry. The two forces stood opposite each other on the grounds of Hogwarts, a sea of white on one side and a sea of black on the other.

With the cry, the black and the white ran together to create a shade of grey and red as blood began to spill.

Hermione was circling the skies on Asteron's back. They swooped over the battle, occasionally helping those on their side out when they needed it. But their main target was Ginny.

She was no where to be seen and an uneasy feeling was filling Hermione as they flew. She knew it would subside as soon as she saw her opponent and the Onyx Dragon.

She soon spotted one of her lovers duelling against one of Ginny's. Sirius and Tonks were fighting side by side as they duelled Bellatrix. Usually, they could take her on alone, but Sirius had already been killed in a sense by the witch and he didn't want to take any chances. It had been lucky that Hermione had actually managed to create a spell to bring him back from the veil when she was seventeen.

"How come Tonks' isn't with her duelling partner?" Hermione asked, scanning the area for Kingsley. He was fighting a little way away with Charlie Weasley. He wasn't with his duelling partner either.

"_Fate has selected her to help Sirius. You see, they have a reason to fight Bellatrix and no one else. They are of the Black bloodline and Bellatrix is a reflection of what they could have been like if they hadn't resisted the purist propaganda of their family. This isn't just a fight between a mad witch and two of her relatives, it's a fight against the darkness that dwells deep inside both Tonks and Sirius."_ Asteron explained.

Sirius and Tonks had gradually gravitated towards each other during the battle and were fighting back to back against the tide of the enemy. Their latest two opponents fell to the floor, one stunned and one dead, and the pair turned to face their next opponent.

"Well if it isn't my mangy dog of a cousin and my itty bitty half-blood niece." A cruel voice cackled.

The two narrowed their eyes at the woman before them. Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Bellatrix." Sirius growled.

"Temper, temper doggie. I don't want rabies." Bellatrix scolded, sounding madder than she ever had before.

The three all drew their wands and pointed them at those who were fighting against them.

"Now, this isn't fair." Bellatrix pouted. "Two against one."

"Since when have you cared about fair?" Tonks scoffed.

"That wasn't very nice. Crucio!" Bellatrix spat.

Tonks fell to the floor, but refused to scream. She silently thanked the ministry for sending her out on raids to capture Deatheaters. Most Deatheaters had used that spell on the Aurors, thus allowing them to build up a slight resistant to it. Only just enough so they didn't scream. It wasn't satisfying for the torturer if they didn't scream.

Bellatrix pouted and glared at her niece. As she was distracted, Sirius sent a strong stunner at her.

Bellatrix merely flicked her wand again and a shield blocked it. She sent a nasty slicing hex at him.

Sirius cried out as he didn't quite manage to dodge the curse and it caught him across his cheekbone. "Bitch." He snarled.

"Tut, tut. That's rude!" Bellatrix spat, sending a Cruciatus his way too. This time, Sirius managed to dodge the curse.

Tonks had been silently lying on the floor gathering her strength as she watched her Aunt and Sirius duel. Anger filled her and she leapt to her feet, wand pointed at the mad witch.

Sirius raised his wand and aimed it at his mad cousin. "I'm sorry you hate me so much, Bella. We are family after all."  
Bellatrix just glared at him.

"Avada Kedavra!" Two voices spoke at once and Bellatrix's eyes widened in shock as the killing curse hit her from both sides. As she fell to the floor, her face perpetually frozen in shock, Sirius and Tonks looked at each other and their wands.

"Good shot." Sirius complimented Tonks.

"You too." Tonks smiled.

The two turned and leapt back into the fray.

Hermione silently cheered as she saw her lover and Tonks win the battle against Bellatrix. "Well done, guys." She whispered.

She and Asteron soared over the battle once more, their eyes searching for their target. Hermione soon spotted her second lover and Charlie's duelling partner.

Remus and Bill were standing side by side as they faced off one of the worst werewolves of all time, and Ginny's second lover. Fenrir Greyback.

"I'm guessing fate has chosen these two to pair up as Greyback infected them both. Obviously, Bill's not infected properly but he does have some traits. Is this about revenge?" Hermione asked.

"_Yes and No. In some respects, it is about revenge for what Greyback did to them, but on the other hand this battle is about fully accepting the wolf inside of themselves as part of them. While Remus might have a perfect balance between man and wolf, it doesn't mean he's actually accepted the wolf as part of himself." _Asteron explained.

Both Bill and Remus had shut the battle out of their minds, resigning to their periphery. That was how they didn't realise that their own duelling partners had gone and they were fighting together.

It was only when Remus saved Bill from a Deatheater who was about to kill him that they realised.

"Where's Charlie?" Bill asked, worried.

Remus motioned to a few yards behind them were Kingsley and Charlie were fighting side by side.

"Thank Merlin." Bill breathed.

"It's so nice to see two of my cubs working together." A deep, gravely voice snarled.

The two men turned to see the one that had made them what they were. Greyback.

Remus' eyes flashed amber and a snarled ripped from his chest. He looked far scarier than Hermione and Bill ever remembered him looking. Even when he had transformed it hadn't been as scary as this. This was a show of unrestrained power that was too primal for his human body. Thus it was scary.

Greyback smirked and growled back. Bill found his own chest rumbling, surprising him, but it wasn't as violent as Remus'.

Remus' muscles rippled under his skin as he sank low to the ground in an oddly animalistic way. Greyback mirrored his stance and the two began to circle each other. Greyback moved first, lunging at the man he had bitten when he was just a boy.

Remus neatly dodged, using his younger, sprier form to his advantage. He gripped his Alpha's shoulder and bit down. Due to his rage and the primal energy running through him his teeth had sharpened and now resembled a wolf's. Not only that, but his senses had increased.

Greyback had exactly the same thing and so did Bill to a lesser degree. He was only partially a werewolf so his teeth weren't as sharp as the others' but his senses were still sharp.

Greyback released a howl of pain and shrugged the younger werewolf off of him. He growled and lunged once more at the younger wolf. He had anticipated Remus' lithe dodge and turned at the last second.

The air was knocked out of Remus' lungs as he impacted with the hard ground beneath him. Greyback used his strength to pin the other man beneath him and leant down, his teeth aiming for his jugular.

A spell slammed into Greyback and he flew off of Remus, colliding with a tree. He slumped down and Remus looked up to see Bill standing above him with his wand out.

The primal haze that had overtaken the two wizards faded and they remembered they had wands. Greyback, however, was too far gone in his instincts. He growled and prowled closer to them. At the last second he leapt at them. Remus used his strength to push him off balance and Bill shot a killing curse at him.

Greyback slumped to the floor, his face contorted into a snarl. Remus and Bill looked at each other.

"Well at least he can't harm anymore children or families." Bill sighed, sneering at the body.

Remus stared at the body of his Alpha and then looked back at Bill. "In wolf lore this means you're the new Alpha. All werewolves will now look to you."

Bill started and stared at him with wide eyes. "What? But I'm not a werewolf."

Remus shrugged. "You have werewolf genes in you and that's all that matters. If you hadn't been part werewolf then his Beta would have taken over. I think the wolves are in better hands."  
Hermione and Asteron were swooping low over the battlefields, helping those in need whenever they saw them. There was still no sign of Ginny. It seemed she was lying low.

"_A prophesy is about to be fulfilled." _Asteron said.

Hermione looked around. "Ginny's here?"

"_Not yours. Harry James Potter and Tom Marvolo Riddle are facing off for the last time." _Asteron told her.

Hermione looked down to see Harry and Voldemort standing opposite each other. An unlikely figure was standing by his side.

"Severus? Why is he with Harry? He can't stand him!" Hermione gasped, frowning.

Asteron chuckled. _"Have you learnt nothing."_

"Fate put them together? Is Fate mad?" Hermione exclaimed.

"_Possibly." _

"But why are they together?" Hermione couldn't work it out. Possibly because she couldn't think.

She was filled with more worry than she was for the others. After all, Voldemort was infinitely more powerful than Bellatrix and Greyback. Of course, that isn't to say she wasn't worried about the others, but there wasn't a prophesy about them.

"_Voldemort took the most from both men. He stole their childhood innocence, from trying to kill Harry at aged eleven and from brainwashing Severus from his early teens through his spies within Hogwarts. Not only that but he took Harry's only family from him and he stole Severus' first love. Of course, Harry has found a new family but he suffered through the loss of his parents. Likewise, Severus found you but he blamed himself for years for Lily Potter's death." _Asteron explained, shaking his head.

"That's so sad." Hermione whispered regretfully.

Harry was fighting his way towards the large gap that circled the imposing figure of Voldemort. He didn't even notice the dark figure of Severus Snape striding towards him as well.

"Voldemort!" Harry cried.

Voldemort's red eyes glowed as he looked at the Boy-Who-Lived. "Harry Potter, we meet again." His view shifted to one side and he smiled as he saw the other man. "Severusss. The traitor returnsss."

Severus sneered. "Not quite."

Voldemort sighed. "Such a waste."

Harry levelled his wand at Voldemort. "Fight me. The prophesy says that one of us has to die and today it will be you!"

"You talk big for a boy who has never won a fight." Voldemort snarled. "I shall be the victor."

"Enough talk. It's time to duel." Severus spat, getting annoyed with the banter between the two enemies.

"Sectumsempra!" Voldemort growled, sending a curse Harry's way.

Severus grimaced. He had created that spell and he hated to see his spell be used to hurt the saviour.

Harry hissed as the spell cut his chest. Thankfully, Severus was on hand to mutter the counter curse. Once Harry was healed, he pointed his wand at Voldemort. "Incendio."

Voldemort quickly extinguished the flames that licked at the bottom of his robes. "Nice trick, boy. But I have some other help."

A thick fog rolled across the grass and all the happiness inside of Harry and Severus leached out of them. A fleet of Dementors began to float towards them.

Severus and Harry looked at each other in horror. "We need to perform the Patronus charm!" Severus cried.

Harry shut his eyes and he began to think about Pansy. He pictured Pansy's smiling face. The way a dimple appeared on her left cheek and her blue eyes sparkled.

Severus dug within himself and Hermione immediately leapt to the forefront of his mind. He pictured her serenely face as she curled up with Remus and Sirius as he read to her.

Both men raised their wands. "Expecto Patronum!" They cried.

As the silver stag and doe galloped towards the oncoming army of Dementors.

As the light from the silver figures touched him, Voldemort shrieked. His skin began to blacken and shrivel. His skin flexed and rippled before bursting into ash.

Harry and Severus looked at each other. Suddenly, Severus gasped and gripped his arm. He pulled back the arm of his robes. Apart from the birth mark, his skin was unmarred.

"It's gone." Severus whispered.

"He's really gone? It seemed too easy." Harry murmured.

Hermione stared wide eyed at the scene below her. "How did that happen? Expecto Patronus?"

"_It wasn't that curse that killed him. The memories that fuelled the Patronus did. They were of those the two loved and their love was so strong that it purged the darkness from his soul. But Voldemort's body was mainly darkness so it killed him. Only strong true love could do such a thing." _Asteron smiled.

"Yeah, but love can't save you now." A voice drawled.

Hermione turned to see Ginny. This was it. The final battle.

* * *

Please Read and Review. The next part is Ginny and Hermione's battle.


	37. Chapter 36: The Battle Pt 2

Sorry it took me so long to update. I didn't want to repetative, there's only so many ways people can fight and I'm not the best at writing fight scenes. I hope you like this chapter :)

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Six**

**The Battle Pt 2**

Ginny shot the first spell at her opponent. "Reducto!"

Hermione and Asteron swerved to the side to avoid the curse. Hermione gasped at the harsh curse. "I can't believe she would resort to reducing us to rubble!"

Asteron snorted. _"She's the Dark One. Somehow, I don't think she really cares how she kills us."_

Hermione sighed. "Right. I forget that part! Furnunculus!"

Ginny hissed as several boils sprang up across her body. With a quick healing spell they eased away. "Avada Kedavra!"

Hermione yelped and threw herself onto Asteron's body. The curse flew over her head by mere inches. "Rictusempra!"

Ginny merely batted the curse away with a shield. "What's the matter, Granger? Afraid to use a real curse?"

"Ginny, I don't want to hurt you!" Hermione called.

"_That's too bad. We're going to hurt you."_ Acheron taunted his rivals. He shot a flame towards the two.

The flames simply bounced off of Asteron's thick scales, but Hermione cried out as the flames burned her skin. A strong healing spell soothed the pain and small scars appeared on her arms.

"Expelliarmus!" Hermione growled.

Ginny's wand flew out of her hand. Acheron shot towards it and Ginny caught it once more.

"Did you really think that was the best spell to use?" Ginny sneered. "It's so first year."

Hermione glared at her. "Sectumsempra!"

Ginny only just dodged the spell, it catching her arm slightly. "That's more like it. Avada Kedavra!"

Hermione and Asteron narrowly missed the curse. Hermione's heart was in her mouth and she could feel her pulse racing. Her heart was hammering so much that it almost hurt.

"That was close."

Asteron nodded. _"It was." _

"Some how I don't think that it's over yet." Hermione muttered as Ginny turned a sharp corner on Acheron's back.

The two women stared at each other, hate and fury in one's eyes and pain and regret in the other's.

Hermione sighed. "I wish I could change you, but I know that will never happen. Not now."

Ginny smirked. "You're right. I will never change. Flippendo!"

Hermione gasped as she was flung off of Asteron's back. She could hear the wind whistling past her as the ground rushed up to meet her. In fear, she shut her eyes and prayed.

There was a loud thump, like wind hitting a sail that was suddenly released, and she landed hard. With a groan, she opened her eyes to see Asteron. He had flown down and caught her.

"Asteron?" She wheezed.

"_I'd tell you to get your breath back, but the enemy's coming fast." _Asteron told her.

Hermione looked up to see Ginny and Acheron speeding down towards them, Ginny's hair flying behind her. She looked like some kind of avenging angel. Or demon.

"I really have to kill her, don't I?" Hermione whispered, as she finally realised that Ginny was never going to stop until she was dead. Or until Ginny herself was dead.

Asteron nodded gravely. "Sadly, yes."

Hermione pulled herself up and seated herself properly. "Then I guess its time to fight."

With that, Witch and Dragon rushed up into the sky to meet their enemies on an onslaught of spells.

A swift cutting hex caught Hermione's hand and her wand tumbled from her grasp, into the battle field below. "No!"

"_It's gone. You have to do something!" _Asteron urged, panic in his voice as Ginny raised her wand.

Hermione shut her eyes and summoned up the small bit of wandless magic she had been able to master before the war got so great she wasn't able to study it further.

She held out her uninjured hand. "Expelliarmus!"

Ginny gasped as her wand flew from her grasp and also disappeared into the battle below. "You-"

"Witch? Yes, I know." Hermione replied.

"_Mistress, you must fight on soil now. Use the swords. I cannot help you any more, but I can attack the dragon." _Acheron told Ginny with a sinister note to his voice.

Both dragons landed and their owners slid off of the backs. Then they took to the skies to begin their own battle.

The two women each pulled swords from their backs. Ginny's was incrusted with a blood red ruby while Hermione's had beautiful green emeralds.

Ginny didn't say anything before she lashed forward, aiming for Hermione's heart.

Hermione swiftly brought up the sword and blocked her swing. "Not bad. Been practising?"

"Of course." Ginny sneered.

Hermione ducked and swung her sword low, aiming for Ginny's feet. Ginny elegantly jumped over the blade, ignoring as it nicked the flesh of her ankle.

They moved around each other, sometimes getting a hit on the other and others their attacks being blocked.

Hermione swung at Ginny and the other brought her sword up to block it. Hermione moved her blade back and tucked it under the blade of the other sword. With a sharp motion, the sword flew from Ginny's hand and landed a metre away.

With sharp kick to the other girl's legs, Ginny went down and ended sitting on the floor at Hermione's feet.

Hermione brought the sword down level with Ginny's heart, her eyes hardened.

"Hermione? Are you going to kill me?" Ginny whispered, fear and tears filling her eyes.

"I have to." Hermione replied sadly.

"I can change. I promise. I can change." Ginny wept.

Hermione's resolve began to waver.

"Please, Mione. Help me." Ginny looked up at her through sodden eye lashes with pain filled eyes.

Hermione sighed and lowered her sword. She bent down and reached out to help Ginny up.

A white hot pain shot through her stomach. In shock, she stepped back and looked down at her stomach. A silver dagger protruded from the wound, the handle encrusted with rubies.

She looked up to see Ginny standing over her with a cruel smile on her face. "Poor, trusting Hermione. I'll never change. You were just too naïve and guess what? I win."

Hermione's breaths were coming in gasps now and the edges of vision started to go black. She could hear her lovers' cries and her heart bled for them.

The last thing she saw was Ginny's smirking face as it all went blissfully dark.

Ginny grinned as Hermione's eyes slid shut. She spun to face the armies. What was left of them. The light were looking on, a defeated air about them. Their last hope was gone.

"You. Snape. Check her pulse." She ordered.

Severus bowed his head and hurried to his lover's side. "Hermione? Please, wake up. Don't be dead."

His shaking hands were pressed to the side of her neck. He felt frantically for a pulse, but none beat against his fingers.

"She…she's dead." He announced.

* * *

Please Read and Review. *Evil smirk* I'm so evil! The story is still continuing. It's not over yet ;)


	38. Chapter 37: Ginny's Reign

Last chapter Ginny killed Hermione and this chapter looks at what her reign is like. Can anyone stop her?

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Seven**

**Ginny's Reign**

A shrill scream echoed through the silent air from a old castle, once a happy place now shrouded in darkness.

Through heavy oak doors just inside the entrance was a Great Hall. A red headed woman with pale skin and soulless eyes sat upon a grand chair once reserved for leaders. Guards dressed in full black robes and silver masks surrounded her.

A woman cowered at her feet, her blue eyes glazed over with agony and sorrow written on her face.

The woman on the throne sneered and turned to one of her guards. "Amycus, go get the traitor."

Amycus Carrow smirked in delight as he swept out of the room to bring the traitor, the one who had murder his sister, to his mistresses. His poor, sweet Alecto.

He returned, throwing a dark figure to the floor. The figure was swathed in robes too big for his skinny frame and his lank hair hung in long, ragged strands about his face. His dark eyes looked up at the woman on the throne, full of pain and grief.

Ginny leant forward to look at the man on the floor behind her, ignoring as her previous toy was dragged away. "Hello Snape. How are you today?"

Severus merely sneered at her.

"How are you feeling knowing that your precious lover is dead?" Ginny added. "Still."

"How do you feel knowing your lovers are dead?" Severus retorted.

Ginny tutted. "Well, my lovers were merely a tool for relaxation and a means to an end. I'll admit, I had a particular fondess for Bella, but I don't really care she's dead. But you really loved Hermione. All of you did."

Severus bowed his head, memories of a smiling angel looking at him filling his mind.

"Crucio!" Ginny spat.

Severus let out a hoarse, tortured scream. No matter how many times he had been hit with this curse over his years, one never really got used to the Cruciatus.

Pansy stumbled into the cage and her tear filled blue eyes caught sight of the one person who could make her feel better. Feel safe.

She ran to Harry's side and pressed herself against him, burying her face in his neck as she cried. Harry whispered soothing words to her as he stroked her longer, black hair.

"Shh, it'll be alright. We'll get you out of here. I promise." Harry murmured.

Pansy looked up at him. "Please, Harry, don't do anything stupid. We've already lost Hermione and there's no telling if Draco and Lucius are even alive. I mean, we haven't seen or heard from them in months!"

Draco and Lucius had been dragged away from the others six months before, when Ginny had taken over. After all that time, the others doubted if they were even alive.

"I won't. I swear. Fred, George, Ron, Arthur and I think we might be able to get out and free the others." Harry told her.

Harry and Pansy currently shared their cage with the remaining Weasleys, who were all filled with regret and anger that one of their own could be so evil.

They all knew that Sirius, Remus, Severus and the rest of the Order were still in cages around the castle. Well, all but the Malfoys. No one knew where they were.

Pansy reached up and kissed her boyfriend. "Please, please, be careful. If I lost you too…"

Harry stroked her cheek. "I know. I'll be fine. I'm the Boy-Who-Lived to kill Voldemort."

Pansy gave a quiet laugh which ended in a sob. "I love you."

"I love you too." Harry replied.

"Pansy, dear, are you alright?" Molly Weasley asked, crawling over to the two.

The woman's once plump frame was skinny and sickly looking. But she still retained the kindness in her heart. She was looking at the wrist that Pansy cradled to her chest.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just a sprain. Ginny allowed one of the Deatheaters to throw me around a bit." Pansy smiled weakly.

Harry's emerald eyes lit up with anger. "She what?"

"Harry, clam down. It's nothing new." Pansy sighed.

She was right. Ginny often allowed her Deatheaters to beat up prisoners or help with torturing them. But every time, Harry was enraged and reacted the same.

"I know. I just…I hate the fact you're injured and there's nothing I can do to stop it." Harry growled.

Pansy just gave a weary smile and leant against her boyfriend. "I know. I know."

Severus grunted as he was thrown roughly into his cage. Four hands shot out and steadied his weak frame. He, along with Remus and Sirius, were tortured more than the others due to the fact they had a link with Hermione.

"You okay?" Sirius asked.

Severus nodded. Over the time locked away, the situation had caused the three to bond in a way that only prisoners could. A friendship had formed between them and all hints of animosity were gone.

"Did they break anything?" Remus' eyes keenly flicked over his cell mate with an analysing gaze.

"Not this time." Severus replied, giving both men a grateful look as they helped to settle him onto one of the crude beds made of straw.

"Thank Merlin, I'm running out of wood and sheet." Remus sighed, looking over at the small pile of wood he had managed to get from breaking a small stool that had been sat in the corner of the cell. His sheet was missing great chunks.

Sirius looked at his own sheet. "I've got some left."

"And me." Severus added.

"But if we've got much longer in here, then we'll run out pretty quickly." Remus argued.

"Somehow I don't think that's a problem." Severus muttered.

Sirius turned to look at him. "What have you heard?"

"Some of the younger recruits were talking about a grand ritual being performed on the next half moon." Severus replied.

"When's that?" Sirius frowned.

Remus was looking out of the bars covering the once free window. "Tomorrow night. What are they planning to do?"

Severus' eyes darkened impossibly. "Kill us."

Ginny swept through the halls of the castle. She passed the cells where Remus was put when he transformed and ascended a flight of stairs. She came to a door and pushed it.

The door swung open with an ominous creak and her face was illuminated by candle light coming from the room.

Ginny prowled into the room, her eyes fixed on an object beneath the window. She was in the astronomy tower where she kept her most prized trophy. With a cruel smirk she glided closer and closer. Her hand reached out and felt the smooth diamond beneath her palm.

There was a huff of air and she looked up to see Acheron hovering outside of the window.

"Good evening, Acheron. How was Asteron today?" Ginny greeted her familiar.

"Rebellious as always." Acheron sneered. "But by the end of my time with him, he was broken again."

Ginny chuckled darkly. "Good."

She looked down at her trophy and her face became impassive. "Good." She whispered.

Beneath the diamond case, was Ginny's greatest trophy. The body of Hermione Granger.

* * *

Please Read and Review. So Harry, Ron, Arthur and the twins have a plan. Hmmmm...


	39. Chapter 38: Turn Around

*Warning* Extremely long and full of memories. Most are parts actually in the story. It's all of Hermione's memories. I don't own the dialogue during the Hogwarts years, I used a 'Wiki-quote' site to get them. The important part is at the end.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Eight**

**Turn Around**

"_Dad? Are you alright?" A young Hermione Granger asked her father as he sat on the sofa. _

"_Hermione, there's something I need to tell you." Frank sighed. _

"_What is it, Daddy?" Hermione hopped onto the sofa beside him and looked at her father with curious eyes. _

"_Well, Pooh Bear, there's an illness that means a person can wake up and never sleep again." Frank began. _

"_Like Insomnia?" Hermione asked. _

"_Where did you hear that?" Frank looked at his daughter in surprise. _

"_I heard Mummy talking about it and looked it up." Hermione replied with a small shrug. _

"_Yes, Insomnia. There's a worse kind that kills someone." Frank continued. "It's passed down through families and it, sadly, runs in my family." _

"_Does that mean you're going to die?" Hermione whimpered. _

"_Not right now. But later on, I will." Frank sighed. _

"_Will I die?" Hermione felt tears fill her eyes. _

_Frank didn't answer. _

"_Then I'm going to make my life count." Hermione said with such resolve in her voice it made her father proud. _

_ Hermione flounced down the halls of the Hogwarts Express. She had been so excited when she had been sent a letter that she was a witch. She was determined to be the best she could be. _

_That included having more friends. Starting from now. She was currently helping a boy named Neville find his toad. _

_Hermione pulled open yet another compartment door to see two boys sat in there surrounded by sweets. "Have you seen a toad? A boy called Neville's lost his."_

_The two boys stared at her with a dumbstruck expression. Her keen eyes spotted the red head's wand. _

"_Oh, you're doing magic? Let's see then."_

"_Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow." The red head recited._

_The rat squeaked as a wave of magic coursed over him. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Are you sure that's a real spell? Well, not very good is it? Of course I've only tried a few simple ones myself, but they've all worked for me. For example, Oculus Reparo." _

_The tape holding the black haired boy's glasses together across the bridge whipped away and they were as good as new. The boy took them off and stared at them in amazement. _

"_That's better, isn't it? Holy cricket, you're Harry Potter! I'm Hermione Granger. And you are?" Hermione looked at the red head. _

_Her nose wrinkled in disgust as she noticed he had stuffed his face full of food._

_She grimaced as he replied and she saw the contents of his mouth. "I'm Ron Weasley."_

_Hermione forced a smile. "__Pleasure. You two better change into robes, I expect we'll be arriving soon."_

_With that she strode out of the room. She turned to face the boy named Ron. "You've got dirt on your nose, by the way. Did you know? Just there." _

_ Hermione blinked rapidly as she made her eyes moist after a long period of staring unseeingly at the ceiling. She winced at the acrid taste of a potion on her tongue. _

"_What happened?" She rasped. _

"_My dear, you're awake. You're lucky you used that mirror of yours and avoided the full stare of the Basilisk." Madam Pomfrey smiled. _

_Suddenly it all hit her. Finding what the creature was. The mirror. Stopping to check the student in the hall. Checking her mirror. Yellow eyes staring at her. Blackness. _

"_Where's Harry and Ron?" Hermione asked. _

"_They're in the hall. They've been visiting everyday." Madam Pomfrey told her. _

_Despite the rocky start, Hermione had become firm friends with the two boys and she couldn't wait to see them again. To see their faces when they saw she was alright. _

_ Hermione glared as she spotted a familiar trio laughing as the Hippogriff, Buckbeak, was about to be killed. A boiling rage filled her and she saw red. _

_The blonde smirked as he saw the Muggleborn walking closer to him. "Ah! Come to see the show?" _

"_YOU! You foul, loathsome, evil, little cockroach!" Hermione snarled, pushing her wand into Draco's neck. _

_Draco whimpered and stared in fear as he realised just how much trouble he was in. _

"_Hermione, no! He's not worth it." Ron argued. _

_Hermione slowly let her wand down and went to walk away. Draco began to laugh again and anger filled her once more. _

_Spinning on her heel she punched him in the nose. Draco cried out in pain and ran off. _

_Hermione turned to face her boys. "That felt good." _

_ Fred and George stood in front of their peers, with grins on their faces and papers with their names on to go into the Goblet of fire. In their hands were aging potions. _

"_It's not going to work." Hermione sing-songed. _

"_Oh yeah?" Fred asked. _

"_And why is that, Granger?" George added. _

_Hermione pointed to a glowing circle around the goblet. "__See this? This is an Age Line. Dumbledore drew it himself."_

_Fred__ scoffed. "So?"_

_Hermione almost laughed at their stupidity. "__ SO, a genius like Dumbledore couldn't possibly be fooled by a dodge as pathetically dimwitted as an aging potion."_

_A smirk came over Fred's face. "__Ah, but that's why it's so brilliant."_

_George__ took up the explanation. "Cuz it's so pathetically dimwitted."  
Of course, Hermione had been right. _

_Harry and the group were talking about finding a place to teach Dumbledore's Army. _

"_First we need to find a place to practice where Umbridge won't find out." Harry said. _

"_The Shrieking Shack?" Ginny suggested. _

_Harry__ shook his head. "It's too small."_

"_Forbidden Forest?" Hermione mused. _

_Ron snorted.__ "Not bloody likely!"_

_Ginny__ frowned. "Harry? What happens if Umbridge does find out?"_

_Hermione grinned mischievously. "__Who cares? I mean, sort of exciting, isn't it, breaking the rules?"_

_The group stared at her in shock and surprise. _

_Ron was the first to break the stunned silence. "__Who are you, and what have you done with Hermione Granger?"_

Everything had gone so well then. Harry had been told about Horcruxes, they had prevented a break in from Deatheaters, let Draco know he had an alternative if he needed it, Hermione had brought Sirius back and had graduated. They had become Aurors and Hermione worked with Dumbledore.

But then it all went wrong.

_Hermione sat before an ill Albus Dumbledore. "Albus?"_

"_I'm dying Hermione. My old age has caught up with me. You know everything I know and what I can't teach you, you have in my books." Dumbledore told her. _

"_Sir? You're leaving me your books?" Hermione whispered in reverent awe. _

"_Not just the books. Hogwarts and the Order." Dumbledore added. _

_Hermione nearly fell off her seat. "Excuse me?" _

"_You are the one to lead the Order to victory." Dumbledore insisted. "You'll make me proud."_

_With that, he sighed and the life left him. Hermione bowed her head. The greatest wizard she knew was dead. _

_ "Hermione, we have to pull out of the Ministry." Kingsley told the Muggleborn during an Order meeting. "The Deatheaters are over running it and the Ministry are checking for Order members. They're close to discovering us."_

_Hermione sighed and rubbed her temples. She knew that although she loved her job, their safety was more important. "Okay. Tomorrow, we simply do not return to the jobs and take refuge in Hogwarts."_

_ Hermione stood tall over two slumped figures that were unconscious and bound to chairs. _

"_Wake them up." Hermione snapped to Sirius. _

_With a flick of his wand, the two figures snapped awake, their grey eyes panicked. _

"_Miss Granger!" Lucius Malfoy cried. _

"_Why are you here?" Hermione sneered. _

"_To ask for sanctuary and to offer our help." Lucius replied. _

"_What?" Hermione hissed. _

"_Granger, the Dark Lord killed my mother and we want revenge. We want out of his forces." Draco added. _

_Hermione forced her way into their brains and saw they were telling the truth. "Let them go." _

_The binding holding the two men in place disappeared and they rubbed their wrists. _

"_Welcome to the Order." Hermione nodded to them. _

_ Draco walked into the entrance of Hogwarts, dragging Lucius. "Hermione!"_

_Hermione, Harry and Ron ran out of the Great Hall and their eyes widened. _

"_What happened?" Hermione demanded. _

"_He found us out. I activated the emergency Portkey before he could kill us or get any information from us." Draco replied. _

"_Ron, get Madam Pomfrey. Harry, wait for Severus." Hermione ordered. "Come on, Draco. Let's get Lucius up to the hospital wing." _

_Hermione's eyes widened as she stared at the girl in front of her. "What did you just say?" _

"_I am not immune because my parents put me under the Imperious curse, forcing me to take the mark, and wouldn't let me do the training for fear I would tell someone." Pansy repeated. _

"_Tell me, Pansy, would like revenge?" Hermione asked casually. _

"_More than anything." Pansy replied, completely serious due to the Veritaserum that was still in effect. _

"_How would you like to become a spy? For the Order?" Hermione studied the girl carefully. _

"_You'd trust me that much?" Pansy gasped, shocked. _

"_After some training so you're ready, yes." Hermione gave a small smile at her ex-enemy. _

"_I would be honoured." Pansy grinned. "Where do I sign?" _

_Hermione was sat at the Head of the table talking to a chair beside her. Or to the person beside her. _

"_So you think we should wait?" She asked the figure of Ron beside her. _

_Ron nodded. "It seems Logical. Wait for Snake face to strike next."_

_Hermione mulled it over. "Makes sense."_

"_We've got company." Ron pointed out. _

_Hermione turned to smile at the group. "Hi guys."_

_Sirius was frowning and exchanged a look with Remus, who was frowning too. _

"_Um, who are you talking to?" Remus asked uncertainly. _

_Hermione's eyes caught sight of Ron standing beside Cassie behind the group. They were the first to arrive to dinner. _

_She cleared her throat. "No one. Just answering my own thoughts aloud. It helps me to envision I am talking to someone else." _

"_I've got a story. It's not so much scary, or a story, so much as a legend that's sad." Sadie said. _

_Hermione shrugged. "Tell us anyway."_

"_Okay, there was once this young woman. She was born pure of heart and was a descendant of Merlin. At the same time as this woman was born, another was born with the darkest soul ever. The woman who was pure of heart was told when she was young she was going to die, but there was one way to stop it. To find the Diamond Dragon."_

"_So the woman set off to find the Diamond Dragon. Along the way she found one of the greatest weapons against the Dark One. But she felt she was unworthy of them and ignored them. One of the weapons fell into the Dark One's hands."_

"_The young woman found the Dragon and tamed it, become it's master, but even with him it was not enough to defeat the Dark One and she failed, dying. The Diamond Dragon escaped and disappeared, never to be seen again. The Dark One perished at the hands of a rebel army when her own army deserted her." Sadie concluded. _

"_That's sad." Pansy pouted. _

_Hermione sent a slicing hex at another Deatheater. It caught his mask and it fell to the floor with a clatter. The face of her parents' murderer, Antonin Dolohov stared into her own. _

_Immense hate filled her and her eyes darkened in anger. Dolohov just smirked and gave a smile, showing off his rotten, blackened teeth from years stuck in Azkaban unable to clean them. _

"_Hello there, girlie." He drawled. _

_Hermione narrowed her eyes. "Don't. Call. Me. Girlie! You sick bas-"_

_Dolohov started to laugh, cutting Hermione's insult off. "Girlie. Girlie, has no family. I killed them." He taunted. _

_Hermione's grip on her wand tightened. "Don't push me."_

"_Why not, Girlie? What are you going to do? Cry? Kill me? Go on, Girlie. I dare you. Kill me. I dare you!" Dolohov cackled. _

_A smirk slowly formed on Hermione's lip, a cruel laughter came out of her throat. "Oh, you really shouldn't have done that. I am no longer the little girl who would have cried and shied away from that kind of thing." She spat. _

_Dolohov only realised what he had done when the green curse was speeding towards him. His eyes widened in fear as it impacted. The last thing he saw was the dark, gleaming, hate filled eyes of Hermione Granger as she smirked at him. _

_Ginny was slumped in a chair with her head in her hands when Hermione entered the small room. "What are you doing here?" Ginny snapped. _

_Hermione shook her head. "Gin, you need us. Come down. Dean would want you there."_

_Fury began to burn in Ginny's eyes, darkened by grief. "How dare you talk about him! Like you would know what he wanted." _

"_You were the most important thing to him, of course he would want you there." Hermione said. _

_Ginny half heartedly glared at her, before sighing and getting up. "Fine." She muttered. _

_Hermione held out her hand to Ginny, who ignored it and brushed past her. Her hand slipped past Hermione's and she had to fight back a shiver at how cold it was. _

_"You murdered my fiancé!" Ginny screamed. _

"_How could I? You saw for yourself it was the Deatheater." Hermione argued. _

"_You were the one who sent him to his death! You sent him on this mission!" Ginny spat. _

_Hermione stood up. "Ginny, you know as well as I do we all knew what we were getting into. None of us chose this exact fate, but Dean wanted to fight and fight he did." _

_Ginny narrowed her eyes and glared at her. "I will never forgive you!" She growled. "I hate you."_

_Hermione deflated, walking around her desk, and reached out for the girl. "Gin..." _

_Ginny growled and threw her arms down, breaking Hermione's hold and almost breaking her arms. _

"_Don't touch me!" She spat. _

"_Gin…" Hermione gasped, rubbing her wrists. "I know you're hurting but…"  
Ginny hissed. "Don't call me that! I'm not your friend!"_

_Hermione felt her heart break. "But Ginny-"_

"_I will kill you!" Ginny whispered, glaring. "I promise you that." _

_Hermione recoiled and stared at the girl in front of her. She wasn't the same, carefree red head she had shared a room with all those summers at the Burrow. _

_She was different, darker. _

_Ginny spat at Hermione's feet, before turning and storming away, her dress fanning out darkly behind her. _

_As Hermione turned, something caught her eye. There, in the centre of the cave, was a large pedestal. It reminded her of the Disney film, Aladdin. In fact, it was almost identical. _

_Like the film, there was a shaft of light shining down on the pedestal. Instead of a lamp, there was a wand. _

_Hermione felt a strange pull and, almost as if she had lost control of her own body, she began to walk towards the pedestal. _

"_Hermione! What are you doing?" Harry hissed. _

_But she didn't reply. Her eyes were fixed on the wand. _

_Ron exchanged a worried look with Harry. "I don't like this."_

"_You and me both." Harry whispered. _

_Hermione didn't seemed to hear them as she drifted closer and closer. Her hand reached out towards the wand. _

_She only hesitated a moment before her fingertips brushed the wand. The power it held was tangible. _

_Finally her fingers closed around the smooth, clear surface of wand. There was a bright flash. _

_Harry and Ron shielded their eyes as a flash of light erupted from the wand. "Hermione!" They cried. _

_When the light cleared, Hermione was fine and the wand was held tightly in her hand. It was glowing slightly. _

_The boys ran over to her. "Are you okay?" Harry asked. _

_Hermione looked up at them in awe. "I think it's mine now."_

_ Hermione looked up and her eyes met Moony's own. They shared some sort of staring match that seemed to go on for an age. _

_Suddenly, the werewolf pounced. _

_Hermione screamed in pain as the werewolf's fangs sank into her upper arm. _

"_NO!" Her boys yelled in unison. _

_Hermione's tear filled eyes looked up at the amber eyes of the wolf. They flickered back to the watery blue of Remus for a split second and she could have sworn she saw shock and slight regret there. _

_Moony unhinged his jaw and dropped her arm, nuzzling it softly with his nose. _

_In the place of a bite was a mark that had formed like an instant scar. It was of a crescent moon. _

_Sirius stared at the mark. He and the Marauders had investigated werewolves thoroughly so they could understand what their friend went through each month and he knew that mark. _

_It was the mating Mark. _

_"Hermione, like Remus, I have admired you from afar. Over time, my feelings have changed into love." Sirius declared. _

_Hermione's jaw dropped. "What?"  
Remus and Sirius chuckled. _

"_We love you, Mione." Remus repeated fondly._

_Hermione leapt off of the desk and began to shake her head fiercely. "No! No! I can't do this." _

"_Hermione…" Sirius reached out for her. _

_Hermione stepped away from him. "How can you just spring this on me and expect me to be okay?" She shouted. _

"_Mione, please." Sirius pleaded. _

"_I…I've got to go." Hermione blurted, darting out of the door and running down the hall. _

_How the hell had this happened?_

_"I don't understand." Hermione frowned. _

_Elvira cupped the younger woman's cheek and looked her in the eyes. "Love is the greatest weapon. Anna was gifted with the love of three men and she rejected them. She failed." _

_Hermione bit her lip. "So what does this have to do with me?"_

_Merlin knelt down in front of her. "Hermione, the time is coming where you will have to make a similar decision. It will be a fight between what your heart tells you and what your brain tells you. I know that when the time comes, you will make the right decision." _

_Hermione sighed. "How can you be so sure?" _

_Elvira smiled up at Merlin and then looked back at Hermione. "Because you are our ancestor."_

_Hermione jolted and found she was still staring at her desk with Fawkes' singing still echoing around the room. _

_She looked up at the bird and he stopped singing, looking back at her with his endless eyes. _

"_I know what I have to do." _

_There was a timid knock on the door and both Men were startled out of the recollections. _

_Remus got up and opened the door. _

"_Hermione?"_

"_Okay." Hermione said. _

_The two men exchanged a confused look. "Okay?" They asked. _

"_Okay, I'll be with you." Hermione repeated. "It will take a little bit of time for me to love you, but I do have some feelings."  
Sirius and Remus grinned. _

_When at last the restraints were banished, Hermione had to shield her eyes from the sun that touched her adjusting eyes. _

_She looked around and gasped. She was sat in a glade with a lake sat before her, glistening in the setting sun. _

_It was gorgeous. So green and secluded. The water was crystal clear and she could see Merpeople swimming deeper into the lake. Fish of all sizes and colours darted through the depths as the Merchildren playfully chased them. _

"_Wow. Where are we?" She breathed. _

"_That's a secret." A husky voice whispered into her ear. _

_Hermione jumped and turned to see a smirking Sirius. "I didn't realise you were so close."_

_Remus chuckled as he walked over to them with a blanket over one arm and a picnic basket in the other. "We'd never leave you."  
Hermione smiled and felt a flush cover her neck, ears and cheeks. She felt so cherished. _

"_How did you find this place?" She asked curiously. _

"_We found it on a full moon. Moony led us here and we tended to come here a lot. A place to hide out from the rest of the world. James brought Lily here after Graduation and proposed to her here." Sirius told her as he helped Remus set out the blanket. _

_Hermione took a deep breath of the fresh air. "You should bring Harry here. He'd feel so much closer to his parents."_

_Remus made a noise of agreement. "Maybe we will one day. But for now, it's ours."_  
_"Holy Merlin!" She gasped. She raised her wand and pointed at the red head. "Stupefy!"_

_The spell grazed Ginny's arm, sending it into a paralysed state. "You bitch!"_

_Hermione shrugged mentally. It hadn't been the intended effect, but it would hopefully slow her opponent down a little. After all, Ginny wasn't the best versed in counter curses. _

_Ginny shrieked in anger and a red spell flew towards Hermione. It connected with her and Hermione had to bite her lip to keep from screaming. Bad guys were always too predictable. _

_When the curse was released, Hermione was surprised to see she was still standing. Her shoulders slumped in a little in exhaustion. _

"_I almost expected that to be a bat bogey curse." She panted. _

_Something flickered behind Ginny's eyes before it was engulfed in the darkness of her soul. "That girl is dead."_

_Hermione gave a sad smile. "I can see. I still love you Ginny. Your family still loves you."_

_Ginny sneered. "Love makes you weak. I don't need those pathetic blood traitors anymore. I am all powerful. I am the Dark Lady."_

_Hermione sighed again. "I'm sorry to hear that Ginny." She sent a silent stunner at the girl and watched as she fell. _

"_I truly am." She touched her Portkey and vanished. _

_"What's wrong?" Fred asked. _

"_You can tell us." George added. _

_Hermione walked over to the only free chair at the foot of Bill's bed and sunk her weary frame into it. _

"_Guys, it's not good. You might need to conjure some more chairs for you to sit on. _

_Arthur, Charlie and the twins summoned some chairs and sat down on them, all looking at Hermione expectantly. _

_Hermione looked at each member carefully and felt guilt settle in her heart. How could she tell this trusting, loving family that their only daughter had turned from the light was now one of the leaders of the dark side?_

"_Hermione. Whatever it is, we'll stand by you." Harry told her, taking her hand in his. _

_Hermione sighed and rubbed her temples. "It's not that simple."_

"_Then simplify it for us." Charlie stated as if it were that simple and easy to do._

"_Ginny's on the dark side. She's working with Voldemort." Hermione blurted. _

_Hermione pulled her loose, white top over her arm and gasped. Four tattoos had formed in a circle on her arm. _

_On was a heart, the other a Moon, the third a Grim and the last a crown. She didn't understand. _

"_What does it mean?" She wondered aloud. _

"_Turn towards me, Hermione." Dumbledore commanded. _

_Hermione turned to face the portrait and showed him the marks. Dumbledore hummed in thought. _

"_What?" Hermione asked. _

"_It seems that these marks means something. The heart, I'm supposing, is you. The Moon makes sense if it represents Remus. The Grim bears an uncanny resemblance to Sirius. But that last mark…" Dumbledore trailed off, frowning. _

"_So you're saying it represents each of my lovers?" Hermione sank into her seat, stunned. _

"_It appears so." Dumbledore nodded. _

"_But there are four marks, and there are only two lovers!" Hermione protested. _

_Dumbledore squinted at the marks. "They're arranged in a circle. Quite a strong symbol in our world. The symbol of strength and power. I believe the circle isn't complete yet."_

_Hermione was sat in her office going over various bits of parchments and letters when she heard a knock on the door. _

"_Come in." She called. _

_The door opened and McGonagall and Severus walked into the room. "Minerva! Severus! What a surprise." She smiled. _

"_It's unfortunate that it's not a good one." Severus stated. _

_Hermione's smile slipped from her face. "Oh?"  
"I've been compromised. By now, Voldemort will know of my true allegiance." Severus sighed. _

_Hermione nodded gravely. "Ginny told them, I suppose."  
Severus merely nodded. _

_Hermione sighed and began to rub her temples, a sign she was stressed. "Very well. We will talk more in the morning."_

"_Of course. Get some sleep, Granger, you look tired." Severus said as he began to leave. _

"_Gee, thanks." _

_"Hello?" She called softly, the hairs at the back of her neck standing up and a shiver rolling down her spine. _

"_Mione." _

_Hermione's head whipped round so hard she thought she heard her neck crack. Her eyes fell onto a middle aged man with thinning golden brown hair with watery blue eyes hidden behind glasses. _

"_Dad?" She gasped._

_The man gave a wry smile. "Hello Pooh Bear."  
Hermione ducked her head at the mention of her childhood nickname. "Daddy." _

_Tears sprung to her eyes and she gave a small smile. "Are you really here?" _

_Frank Granger chuckled. "I've always been with you."_

_Hermione laughed softly. "I know. You've always been there for me. Until…"  
Frank waved off her sadness. "Darling, it's fine. I'm here Pooh Bear. I'm here."_

_Hermione bit her lip and tears welled up in her eyes. "I've missed you so much."_

_Frank smiled and the edges of his eyes crinkled with laughter lines. "Me too, Pooh Bear."_

"_What's death like?" Hermione asked, curious. _

_Frank gave her a sad look. "You'll know soon enough."_

"_I don't know how you survived so long." Hermione sighed. _

"_I had to be strong. For you and your mother. When I told you, it hadn't yet begun. Not properly."_

"_I know. It started in my seventh year." Hermione sighed. "It was still going to happen."_

_Frank looked as though he wanted to hug her and opened his arms. Hermione gave s sob and ran into them. _

_She snuggled her face into his hard, cold chest? She frowned and pulled away. _

_Her father was gone. Where he had stood was a hat stand with a coat hanging on it. _

_"They're getting worse, aren't they?" Maddy said suddenly. _

_Hermione sighed and looked at her. "Yes, they are. More and more frequent."  
Maddy nodded sagely. "The end is near. The prophecy is drawing to a close." _

"_What are you talking about? What's going on?" Ron was growing frustrated and more and more worried. _

_Hermione slumped back onto the floor and put her head in her hands, pushing her palms into her eyes. _

"_I think it's time you told them." Maddy told her. _

_Hermione nodded mutely. _

"_Told us what?" Lucius asked. _

"_I'm dying." Hermione said simply. _

_"Where…did you get that?" Severus hissed. _

_Hermione frowned and looked down at her arm. The marks sat there, glaringly obvious with her lack of a long sleeved top. _

_She had forgone the elbow length sleeved tops for her tank top she used as a relaxing top. She had used it as a sleeping top, but that was out of the question now. _

"_They just appeared one day. Professor Dumbledore suggested that they represent my lovers." Hermione explained._

_Severus reached down and pulled back his long sleeved night top. There, above his dark mark, was a birthmark. It was a crown. _

_Hermione's eyes widened. "You're my third lover?"_

_"Hermione!"_

_Hermione spun round and to face Ron._ "_**What?**_"

_Ron pointed behind her and the three men. Hermione and the men turned to see a large dragon standing behind them. _

_His hide glowed white and a blue diamond in the middle of his forehead. His eyes glowed light blue. _

_Hermione's eyes widened. "Uh, you must be the Diamond Dragon." She stuttered. _

_"So, what's the diagnosis?" Hermione inquired. _

_Poppy's face was grave. "I'm afraid you're dying."  
Hermione chuckled. "Well, I already knew that one!"_

_Poppy shook her head. "I'm afraid you're body is deteriorating at a faster rate. It appears your magic can no longer keep the effects of the Fatal Familial Insomnia at bay." _

_"So, are we reading or not?" Sirius demanded. _

"_Keep your hair on, pretty boy." Hermione teased. She headed towards her chair, but a firm arm on her shoulder steered her towards the sofa. "Hey!"_

"_Sorry, love, but Severus is the story teller so he gets to sit on the chair. The rest of us get to snuggle on the sofa." Sirius told her. _

"_Doesn't sound so bad." Hermione smirked impishly. _

"_Sounds perfect." Remus murmured, taking his lover's hand in his own calloused hand. _

_Once the three had made themselves comfortable on the sofa, with Hermione's head on Sirius and her feet on Remus, Severus pulled out The Tales of Beedle the Bard. _

_He began to read and Hermione revelled in the rich baritone that was her third lover's voice. She was in heaven she hoped this moment would never end!_

_"Mona, your quarrel is not with Hermione, but with me." Anna told the other woman strongly. _

"_But it's such fun watching the hope leave her." Mona cackled. _

"_Excuse me, but the hell is going on here!" Ginny growled, interrupting the conversation. _

"_Patience, Dark One. This is a vision of the future. The battle is coming and its time you set a date." Mona hissed. _

_Ginny turned to Hermione. "The day after tomorrow. Noon. We'll take it back to the place it began." _

_Hermione nodded curtly. "Hogwarts."  
Ginny smirked. "Hogwarts. It's a date."_

"_I look forward to it." Hermione growled. _

"_You're going to lose!" Mona taunted. _

_Anna drew herself to her full height. "I should have killed you instead have run from my destiny. The Pure One will triumph as good always triumphs over evil."_

_Hermione swung at Ginny and the other brought her sword up to block it. Hermione moved her blade back and tucked it under the blade of the other sword. With a sharp motion, the sword flew from Ginny's hand and landed a metre away. _

_With sharp kick to the other girl's legs, Ginny went down and ended sitting on the floor at Hermione's feet. _

_Hermione brought the sword down level with Ginny's heart, her eyes hardened. _

"_Hermione? Are you going to kill me?" Ginny whispered, fear and tears filling her eyes. _

"_I have to." Hermione replied sadly. _

"_I can change. I promise. I can change." Ginny wept. _

_Hermione's resolve began to waver. _

"_Please, Mione. Help me." Ginny looked up at her through sodden eye lashes with pain filled eyes. _

_Hermione sighed and lowered her sword. She bent down and reached out to help Ginny up. _

_A white hot pain shot through her stomach. In shock, she stepped back and looked down at her stomach. A silver dagger protruded from the wound, the handle encrusted with rubies. _

_She looked up to see Ginny standing over her with a cruel smile on her face. "Poor, trusting Hermione. I'll never change. You were just too naïve and guess what? I win." _

_Hermione's breaths were coming in gasps now and the edges of vision started to go black. She could hear her lovers' cries and her heart bled for them. _

_The last thing she saw was Ginny's smirking face as it all went blissfully dark. _

**"The curse is lifted." **


	40. Chapter 39: Freedom

Another long chapter I'm afraid, but it's the last one. Only an epilogue left now.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Nine**

**Freedom**

Hermione's eyes shot up and she gasped for air. She frowned as she saw she was encased in a kind of glass coffin.

Air. She needed air.

She slammed her palms against the top of the coffin. It felt different from glass. It was…diamond. She was in a diamond coffin. Did that mean they had won?

But she died?

Hermione hissed in pain as a sharp object dug into her side. She reached down and pulled her diamond wand out from under her. Whoever won, they had obviously kept to the age old wizarding tradition of burying a witch or wizard with their wand.

"I hope the light won." She muttered. "Lumos."

Hermione winced as the glare of the wand light against the glass hit her eyes. When she had adjusted she saw the room she was in. It was bare and covered in candles, now unlit. There were no flowers or anything. Besides, why was she in a tower?

The door creaked open and Hermione quickly extinguished her wand and lay perfectly still, holding her breath.

"Pathetic Mudblood." A rough male voice snarled. "The Dark Lady did a fine job with her trophy case."

"The Mudblood's her best trophy, I don't think she'd let it be encased in a shoddy case." Another male chuckled.

"Let's open it." The first male suggested.

"Are you mad? We're here to guard it. Not open it. The Dark Lady would have our heads." The second hissed.

"Aw, come on Salzini. Just live a little." The first snapped.

Salzini. So that's why the second voice had sounded familiar. Hermione fought to keep her chest still, but it felt as though her lungs were going to burst.

"Fine, but if Ginny finds out, it's on your head." Salzini spat.

"Fine. Alohomora."

There was a rush of magic and cool air rushed over Hermione, making goose bumps rise on her skin.

"She was such a pretty Mudblood." The first male muttered, running his hand down Hermione's cheek before moving it lower.

Hermione's eyes snapped open and she grabbed his hand. The man's eyes widened comically wide.

"What the hell!" He cried.

Hermione raised her wand. "Stupefy!"

The man went down like a sack of potatoes and Hermione turned her wand on Salzini.

"Expelliarmus." She cried.

Salzini's wand flew from his hand and slid across the floor. Salzini glared and took out his dagger. He raised it and the two circled each other. Hermione looked at the dagger wearily.

_A white hot pain shot through her stomach. In shock, she stepped back and looked down at her stomach. A silver dagger protruded from the wound, the handle encrusted with rubies. _

Hermione shook away the memory and only just managed to dodge as Salzini tried to cut her, taking advantage of her confused state. Hermione grabbed his wrist and brought it down over her knee.

There was a crack and Salzini cried in pain, the dagger clattering to the floor. With a swift punch to the jaw, Salzini fell to the floor. Hermione pointed her wand at him.

"Sleep tight." She snarled. "Stupefy."

Hermione fell to her knees, exhausted. She looked down to see she was dressed in a white top and trousers, the cool silk felt good against her flushed skin.

With trembling hands, she lifted up her top and bit her lip. A scar covered her abdomen. It appeared Ginny had wanted her prize in pristine condition so had healed her so the wound was just an imperfection. That also explained the silk clothes.

"Why am I alive?" She whispered, wondering aloud.

"You're the one to break the curse."

Hermione turned to see Anna standing before her, a sort of light emanating from her.

"Am I still hallucinating?"

Anna chuckled. "No. I've been allowed to come down to earth to talk to you. Just for a moment."

"So what's going on?" Hermione was confused.

"Well, you showed the true value of forgiveness. Even though you knew there was no way to save Ginny, you still held hope. You tried to forgive her for her sins. To love her despite her faults." Anna explained. "So that pure love and everlasting forgiveness broke the curse of the Pure One versus the Dark One forever."

"But I fell for her tricks." Hermione sighed.

"Out of love. Not stupidity." Anna smiled. "But now you must finish the curse. You have to kill Ginny. There is no other way."

Hermione bowed her head. "There's no other way?"

"No. You have to kill her."

"Harry. Harry, wake up." Ron hissed, nudging the sleeping form of his best friend who was curled protectively around Pansy.

Harry sleepily looked up at him. "Is it time?"

"Yeah, it's time." Ron looked at him gravely.

Harry looked past Ron to see George sprawled out on the floor. Ginny thankfully had been unable to uncover one of the spies within her ranks and he had managed to sneak a Fainting Fancy to them.

Arthur nodded at his sons and Harry.

"Help! Help me!" Arthur yelled.

Rookwood was standing guard over the prisoners. He felt as though his legs were dead and his back was killing him.

"Help! Help me!"

Rookwood walked briskly down the corridor to the cell holding the Weasleys and the Potter boy and his girlfriend. "What is it, Blood Traitor?"

"My son. Something's wrong." Arthur Weasley begged him.

Rookwood sighed. Ginny would not be pleased if they died before the ritual that evening. So he pulled out the keys and unlocked the cell door. "Get back." He warned.

Arthur backed away from his son, making sure he kept his eyes firmly on Rookwood.

Rookwood placed his fingers to the Weasley boy's pulse point and noted that he had a pulse. A shadow fell over him and he turned. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and the other Weasley twin stood behind him each brandishing a plank of wood.

Rookwood grunted as the wood collided with him and he hit the floor with a sickening crack.

"Come on, let's go." Fred ordered.

Carefully the five edged their way through the halls they had each once called their home.

"Where will the others be?" Harry whispered.

"Further in the dungeons." Arthur replied.

"Then down we go." Ron muttered.

Silence. A resounding silence. That's all they ever heard. Here in the darkness there was no passage of time. Just darkness and silence.

"Hey, you still alive?" A voice asked.

"Yes. Obviously you are too." Another voice replied.

"I'm so hungry." The first voiced whined.

"Hmm. I wonder how long its been." The second mused.

The first paused. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what? It's probably just rats." The second dismissed.

"No. It sounds like…voices."

"It'll be them. I'm surprised they haven't forgotten we're down here." The second sighed.

"What if it's not?" The first suggested.

"Then if you're so sure call out." The second sneered.

"Fine, I will. Hello! Help us! We're alive in here!" The first voice shouted.

"Hey, there's someone in there." Fred said as he walked past a room with a solid door.

"Help us!" The voice called again.

"Stand back!" Arthur shouted back. "Bombarda!"

Harry stared at the figures the other side of the door. "Draco? Lucius? You're alive!"

Ginny sat back on her throne as her men went to fetch her family, Potter, Parkinson and Hermione's lovers. Tonight she was going to kill them all in favour of a safe rule over the wizarding world.

There was a sound of a bustle as the guards returned. She watched as the group were pushed to the floor. But some were missing.

"Where are the others?" She snarled.

"They were gone when we arrived." A low level Deatheater admitted. "Rookwood was dead."

"Find them." Ginny growled.

Several of the Deatheaters fled out of the hall and split up to find the escapees.

"We have to move up." Draco muttered as he looked around the corridor. "Now you've escaped, they'll come looking."

"Then let's go." Ron agreed.

The seven began a quick walk, sticking to the shadows, back along the corridor. They snuck up the stairs, resolutely ignoring the sounds of the great hall doors opening and Deatheaters setting out to find them.

"Where to?" Fred asked.

"The Room of Requirement. We can get weapons there." Harry ordered, leading the way.

Hermione shifted her wand in her hand as she crept down the halls of Hogwarts. All of the portraits lining the walls were talking soundlessly and she figured Ginny had silenced them so as not to listen to abuse. They were protected after Sirius' visit to the castle.

She dimly recognised the corridor, but she couldn't quite work out where she was. Dying and then coming back would do that to you.

Well, not really dead. Anna had told her that she had died momentarily, but her heart had restarted, luckily after Severus had checked her pulse. Ginny had seen to her wounds and put a stasis charm on her to stop her body from degrading. It had allowed her to heal properly instead. Her magic, now fully restored, had shaken off the charm and she had woken up.

A noise from down the hall made her heart leap into her throat. She raised the wand in her hand and took on a defensive stance. Keeping to the corner, she listened.

As the footsteps grew closer and closer, her heart began to beat faster and faster. As they approached her, she leapt out with her wand level with their heart.

"Hermione?"

Ron stared in shock at the woman before him. It was impossible. Hermione was dead.

"Who are you?" He snarled.

"Ron? Harry?" Hermione frowned, taking in those behind the boys as well. "Did you win?"

Arthur silently did a spell to reveal who she was. He was surprised when it came back positive, that she was Hermione, but he didn't dare question it. "No. We lost. We've been prisoners for six months. We're escaping. How did you come back to life?"

"I wasn't dead. Not for long anyway. Ginny's stasis spell allowed me to heal and then I woke up." Hermione replied. "But I've got to get to Ginny. It's time to end this."

"Hey! I found them!"

The group turned to see a Deatheater standing behind them. The Deatheater paled as he saw Hermione.

Hermione smirked before stupefying him. "Let's get going."

Ginny paced angrily. "Where the hell are they? They should have found them by now!"  
The doors burst open and Ginny's jaw went slack. Standing before her was the very woman she had killed.

"Hello Ginny." Hermione smiled.

"You're dead!" Ginny protested.

"Correction, was dead. For a few seconds. Thanks for the stasis charm by the way." Hermione replied.

"How do we know you're real?" Sirius called out, ignoring the banter going on between the two women.

"I'm real Sirius. I swear." Hermione gave him a reassuring look. "I promise, my loves."

"Then I really ought to kill you for good." Ginny snarled, rushing at the older woman.

Hermione met her in the middle and the two began to fight the Muggle way.

Ginny punched Hermione in the stomach and she buckled, wincing as she hit the tender spot where her wound had been.

Hermione crumpled and Ginny brought her knee up to her face. Hermione grunted as her head snapped back.

As she fell to the floor, Ginny smirked. "Well, this looks familiar. You've been getting rusty while you've been dead."  
Hermione looked up at her. "Yeah well, I've not really had time to practise."

"Too bad. This time, I will make sure you're dead." Ginny spat, raising her wand to point at Hermione.

She gasped as she felt a white hot pain in her chest. She had been so distracted she hadn't noticed the dagger in Hermione's hand and the fact she had lifted so it was level with her heart.

"Not if I get there first." Hermione snarled.

Ginny gurgled as blood filled the lung Hermione had punctured. Her eyes looked up and met Hermione's. They were filled with pain and anger. "Bitch." She rasped.

"I truly am sorry. But it had to be done. You can't hurt anyone else now." Hermione told the other girl as she slumped to her knees.

Hermione caught Ginny as she fell backwards and gently lowered her to the floor. "I really am sorry. I will always love you, Ginny. I will remember you as the small girl who lit up when Harry came into the room. The smiling red head who was happiest around Dean."

A single tear slipped out of Ginny's eye and by the time it hit the floor she was gone.

Hermione looked up at the Weasleys. "I'm sorry."

Molly just gave a tired smile. "It had to be done."

Hermione nodded and gently shut Ginny's eyes.

There was a crack as the Deatheaters tried to Apperate. Hermione looked over her shoulder. "You can't get away. You're going to Azkaban for the remainder of your lives."

Hours later, all the Deatheaters were stunned, Acheron was gone, the prisoners were free and Ginny's body was shrouded in a sheet.

Hermione wearily observed the people gathered in the Great Hall, all the members of the light.

"We're free. Free at last. So what are you going to do first?" She asked her friends.

"Spend time with my family." Ron replied immediately.

"Take a bath." Harry said, scrunching his nose up at his bodily smell.

"Eat. Eat lots and lots of food." Draco groaned.

"What about you?" Harry asked.

Hermione grinned. "I'm going to sleep. For the first time in ages I no longer have to rely on a memory of a dream!"

* * *

Please Read and Review. It's over. All done. I hope you liked the kind of explanation of the title choice. I'll get the epilogue up tomorrow. I'm off to bed.


	41. Epilogue

Okay, this is it. The very last chapter of this story! Thank you so much to all those who reviewed and to those who have taken time to read my story. Thank you for sticking with it through it all. I can't believe it's done. This is only my 8th ever completed fanfiction. The rest are on a different account, this account is kind of a fresh start. So if you want to read them my other account is Beanacre0.

* * *

**Epilogue**

Hermione sat perched on Asteron's back as they hovered above Hogwarts. It was running again, had been for ten years now, and Hermione was Headmistress of the school.

It was now the summer holidays and all was peaceful.

"It looks so beautiful. No one would ever guess the horrors this castle has seen." Hermione mused.

"_Tell me about it." _Asteron huffed, flexing the front leg that Acheron had damaged eleven years before.

Hermione smiled and gently stroked the dragon's head. "We ought to be heading back. The men still worry after me."

Asteron chuckled. _"Not only that, but I'm sure young Gaius will want feeding."_

Hermione groaned. "I love my son, I really do, but he's always hungry." She whined.

Asteron's eyes twinkled in amusement, well as much as a dragon's eyes could do. _"I know. The hatchlings are always hungry too. They drive Rosie and I mad." _

"How are Rosie and the babies?" Hermione asked.

Asteron nodded. _"They're fine. Rosie's a little tired, but otherwise fine. The hatchlings are growing fast."_

Hermione smiled. "I'll bet."  
Rosie and Asteron had bonded during the months that Hermione had been 'dead' and had mated. They now had three hatchlings, two daughters and a son. One of the daughters looked like she was going to take after her dad as Hermione could hear whispers from her.

"_Well, this is your stop. Good day, Hermione." _Asteron landed neatly at the edge of a clearing within the Forbidden Forrest.

_The_ clearing. The one that Sirius and Remus had introduced to her all those years before. On their first date.

After Ginny's death, Sirius, Remus and Severus had decided to build their love a house beside the lake. Of course, wherever Hermione went her boys went too so it wasn't long before Harry and Ron had their own houses in the same clearing.

At first, Hermione worried it would be too crowded but in fact it actually worked. They always had a baby sitter, the children could play safely in the little hamlet and they would never grow tired of their neighbours. Well, Hermione, Sirius and Remus couldn't.

Hermione waved as Asteron soared through the skies towards his own home and family.

She turned round and smiled as she saw a young girl of ten playing with a black haired boy of the same age.

The girl turned and grinned as she saw Hermione. "Rose, Mummy's back!"

A near identical girl sat up from within the grass, but she had black hair and brown eyes where her sister had caramel hair and grey eyes.

"Mummy!" The other girl, Rose, cried.

The two ran over to her and hugged her tightly.

"Hello, my darlings." Hermione greeted.

These were her eldest. Twins named Angel and Rose Granger-Black. Each child took the surname of their biological parent to save an extremely long surname.

"Are you having fun playing with James?" Hermione asked her girls, looking over at the black haired, green eyed son of Harry and Pansy Potter.

"Yep." The girls chorused.

"We found a snake." Angel told her mother matter-of-factly.

"And James talked to it." Rose added. "Just like Uncle Harry."

"Interesting. I wondered whether that would get passed down or not." Hermione mused. "Well, my dears, I'd better get inside to see to your brother."

"Okay." The girls grinned. They turned and ran back towards James, ploughing into him at full speed laughing.

Hermione shook her head and walked towards her cottage. She waved as she saw Luna baking some cookies for her four year old daughter, Astrid, and the Potter's youngest, Robbie, who was also four. The two youngsters were sat at the kitchen table drawing.

Hermione pushed open the door to her house to see Sirius sprawled on the floor with an irate six year old Lily Potter sat on his chest. Remus was sat with their son, Samuel Granger-Lupin, watching while Hugo Weasley hung backwards off of a chair.

"What's going on here?" Hermione asked loudly over the cries, laughter and shouting.

All went quiet.

"Nothing." Sirius replied.

"Auntie Mione, Uncle Sirius hid my unicorn." Lily pouted.

"Sirius." Hermione said warningly.

Sirius sighed and handed over a plush unicorn. Lily smiled brightly and hugged the toy to her chest. "Thank you."

Sirius gave a fond smile and kissed the girl's temple. "You're welcome Lily. I'm sorry for hiding it."

"That's okay." Lily grinned.

"Where's Severus?" Hermione asked.

"Upstairs. Gaius has been crying for ages. I think he's hungry again." Remus replied as Sirius tickled Lily and the two boys laughed at the sight of it.

"He's always hungry." Hermione sulked.

Remus chuckled and watched as his wife and mate climbed the stairs to feed her son.

Hermione pushed open the door to the nursery and gave a soft smile. Severus Snape was stood by the window cradling a softly crying baby boy and whispering to the baby.

"Shh, Mummy will be home in a minute." He assured the baby. "I know you're hungry. But I can't feed you, can I?"

"Hey." Hermione greeted softly.

"Hermione." Severus smiled. "This little guy's hungry."

"So I've heard." Hermione chuckled, walking over and gently taking the six month old Gaius Granger-Snape from her husband. She unbuttoned her top and exposed her breast, which Gaius latched onto immediately as he finally got his meal.

Later that evening, the family were sat in the living room. Severus was sat in a chair by the fire, a book in his hands as he read to the enraptured children. Angel and Rose were led by the fire on their stomachs with their heads cradled in their hands. It was scary how similar they were sometimes.

Sirius sat on the sofa with Samuel snuggled into his side as the young boy fought to stay awake to hear the end of the story. Hermione was curled up on the other sofa with Remus, Gaius nestled in her arms.

As she surveyed her family Hermione smiled. All those years ago she was doomed to die. She never would have dreamed her life would turn out like this, but she was glad it did.

She wouldn't change anything for the world.

* * *

Please Read and Review. Well, that was the last chapter. I'm glad most of you enjoyed it and now I'm off for a long sleep as it's now 2 minutes to midnight here. So, as a couple of great comedians said: it's goodnight from me, it's goodnight from her and goodnight.


	42. Note

Hey, just a note.

Right, I'm writing some original fiction (check out Endless Love Pt.1, the OF in FF form) and was wondering what people would think if I made a twitter account for them to talk through. As a sort of companion.

Also, check out Mermaid and the Princess on Fictionpress . net - will do the same for that if people think it's a good idea. Just thought it would be more engaging.

MysteryM


End file.
